Atonement
by Jenevieva
Summary: The Wizarding World is still reeling under the after-effects of the war. Hermione Granger and Severus Snape must make huge choices that will shape the rest of their lives. What will happen when their lives collide once again?
1. Chapter 1: Reflection

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, anything you recognise is not mine.**

**A/N: Wow! My first ever fanfic!**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated, provided they contain constructive criticism.  
**

**So, without further ado... Here we go!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Reflection.**

_The snake coiled, ready to strike again. She tensed, preparing to dodge its next strike, throwing spell after spell at its leathery skin. The serpent effortlessly avoided her every attempt, twisting sinuously this way and that, exposing his long, sharp teeth. Screaming and flinging herself sideways, she barely escaped the snake's vicious attack, but the sheer effort she put into evading it caused her to fall to the floor._

_A terrible hiss came from the snake's mouth, and she knew that it was over. The huge body of the serpent blocked her escape, and her wand had flown out of her hand as she fell. She huddled in a corner, closing her eyes tight as the snake reared its head, hissing, about to plunge its fangs into her flesh –_

Hermione Granger abruptly sat up in bed, gasping for breath. Quickly, she glanced around, half convinced that the snake had found its way in her room. From the soft light of the candle that stood on her bedside table, she could see the familiar outlines of the furniture in her bedroom, silhouetted in the gloom. As her eyes focused, she came to her senses, and realised that she had been in the grip of a nightmare.

Hermione's shoulders slumped in relief as she tried to still her racing heart. _Just a dream, just a dream_ she told herself over and over. _Just a dream._

" 'Mione?" came a soft, sleepy mumble from next to her. "You okay?"

"I'm fine, Ron," she whispered back. "Just a bad dream."

"Mm... Same one as usual?" he grunted.

"Yes," She sighed. Hermione had been plagued by the same dream almost every night since she and Harry had travelled to Bathilda Bagshot's home in Godric's Hollow. What happened that night was permanently lodged in her memory and, try as she may, she couldn't prevent it from troubling her sleep. Although she knew that Bellatrix was dead, and had been for months, it still did not quell the fear that woke her most nights.

"C'mere," Ron said, holding out his arm. Hermione snuggled against him gratefully, feeling completely safe in his embrace. They lay in comfortable silence, the only sound their slow breathing.

At almost nineteen years old, Hermione could finally start living her life. After all, so far, most of it had revolved around fighting in the biggest war the Wizarding World had ever seen. Of course, it had been necessary. Harry had needed help as the Chosen One to defeat Lord Voldemort, and what kind of friend would Hermione have been if she had turned her back on him? She had also been helping to create a better world, both for wizards and Muggles. Creating a world where her family and her friends could live safely together had spurred her on, whether she survived to see it or not. Luckily, she did.

However, there had been many, many losses during the fight. Hermione thought about all the devastation the war had caused. The Weasleys were still grieving for Fred, everyone in the Order was lamenting the loss of Remus and Tonks, and plenty of other families had been ripped apart along the way. Everyone was still pulling together to try and rebuild the Wizarding World, but it was proving difficult. The words of Albus Dumbledore, speaking in her fourth year after the death of Cedric Diggory, echoed in her mind.

"_...in the light of Voldemort's return, we are only as strong as we are united, as weak as we are divided. Lord Voldemort's gift for spreading discord and enmity is very great. We can fight it only by showing an equally strong bond of friendship and trust. Differences of habit and language are nothing at all if our aims are identical and our hearts__."_

_How very true_, Hermione thought.

Ron started snoring loudly beside her. She smiled to herself, thinking of the happiness she'd found with him. That was one of the good things to come out of the war – her relationship with Ron. Strange, really, how it had taken a war to get them together. There had always been something between them, but both were too shy to act upon it. _Well,_ Hermione thought, _at least we got there eventually._

Nights like these were rare, though. Ron and Harry were both training to be Aurors, which meant that they were away for weeks at a time. Hermione missed the company of the boys immensely, but every now and again they would come and visit her, and Ron would stay the night. But the time she spent with Harry and Ron was very limited, and the next morning they would depart again and continue their training. Hermione was very busy too, focusing on her own career, but she often felt lonely without the company of her two best friends. She supposed that this was natural – after spending so many years at school with them, spending very little time apart, it would take a while for her to adjust to their new lives.

Choosing her path had been difficult, but eventually she had decided on trying for a career in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Though the work was sometimes extremely tedious, she had felt that the Ministry of Magic needed some serious help in that department, and after the War, new laws had to be put in place to prevent anything so catastrophic from happening again. She didn't have the enthusiasm to become an Auror like Harry and Ron. Even though she would be accepted with very little training due to the events of last year, and would be expected to lend her skills to the Auror department, she didn't have the heart for more fighting. She had fought enough during the last year to last her a lifetime.

The beep of the Muggle alarm clock next to her brought her out of her reverie. The display read four in the morning. Hermione groaned. She had to get up at six, and she'd hardly got any sleep as it was. _Still,_ she mused, glancing at Ron and smirking, _that was probably my own fault._

She closed her eyes and waited for sleep to come. Merlin knew she would be exhausted in the morning as it was, so she needed as much sleep as she could get.

* * *

It still felt strange to look upon the pale, unblemished skin of his left forearm. After almost twenty years of serving under the He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, the Dark Mark had long become a part of him. Staring at the stark whiteness, Severus Snape still couldn't quite believe that the War was over. Almost twenty years of living his double life had come to a sudden and abrupt end.

He knew that eventually the war would end. It had been prophesised that the Dark Lord would meet his maker eventually. He just never thought that it would occur within his lifetime.

_It almost didn't_, Severus thought to himself bitterly. If Nagini had had her way, he would have been dead before the war was over. The memory of the pain Nagini had inflicted upon Severus was enough to make him feel sick. Of course, the fangs Nagini possessed only opened a wound for her to inject her deathly poison into her prey. If allowed to circulate, the venom in his bloodstream would have undoubtedly killed him. Luckily he had carried a bezoar with him whenever he was around the Dark Lord, otherwise he would have died almost instantly. Immediately after Voldemort had left the Shrieking Shack, Severus had quickly rummaged for the bezoar in his robes and shoved it down his throat. Just in time too, as who should then enter the room but the Golden Boy himself, Harry Potter! Severus could still remember the look of surprise upon the boy's features. Usually, Severus would have cursed the boy for sticking his nose in where it wasn't wanted, but it just so happened that Severus had kept himself alive for the boy, hoping against hope that somehow he could fulfil the mission that Dumbledore had left him.

But what had surprised Severus the most was the absence of any contempt or hatred in Potter's expression, only wide-eyed shock in those green, almond-shaped eyes. _Lily's eyes_ Severus thought with a pang. It had been those eyes that had persuaded him to give Potter his memories. He had decided it didn't matter anymore - it wasn't as if he was going to live, and Potter needed to know the truth, one way or another. So he had given his memories, some of the best and worst memories of his life, to Potter, and had looked, one last time, into those eyes, and succumbed to death.

Or so he had thought.

It couldn't even have been a minute before he came out of his unconscious state to see Potter leaving. He was obviously thought dead. He had tried to call out to Potter, to ask for help, but his voice had been badly damaged from Nagini's attack, and all he could manage was an almost inaudible gurgle.

He was weak, losing more blood by the second. Desperately, he started to crawl towards the tunnel that led out of the Shack. It took all of his strength and determination to keep going, to battle through the pain. He knew if he wanted to live, he had to get to the Hogwarts grounds where someone would find him. Whether it was friend or foe who found him, he couldn't foresee, but he had decided that he would cross that bridge when he came to it.

It seemed he was crawling for hours, though in reality it quite a bit less than that. Every stab of pain just made him more determined. Pain was good. If he still felt pain, it meant that he was alive, and therefore still in with a fighting chance. Where this desire to live had come from he didn't know, but he knew that he wasn't ready to die yet. He shuffled along the seemingly endless tunnel, hoping that he could reach the end before he bled out.

Finally, he had seen the light at the end of the passageway. With one last, stupendous effort, he pushed himself through the opening, narrowly avoiding the branches of the Whomping Willow. But the energy involved in pulling himself out of the tunnel had cost him, and he had lain on the ground, panting. His head fell limply to his left, looking towards the castle, the lights blurring together. It was then that he saw the impossible.

A silhouette was running towards him. He tried to call out, but didn't have the strength to produce the volume required for it. The figure loomed ever nearer, and he hoped that he could be seen despite the camouflage of his black robes against the night. Wearily he closed his eyes, waiting for the person to see him.

"Oh, good Lord!" came a gasp above him. Severus slowly opened his eyes, and was blinded by the lighted wand above him. But he recognised the carrier.

"Minerva," he rasped. "Help...me. Please..."

That was all Severus could remember until he had woken in the Hospital Wing two days previously, his throat feeling excruciatingly painful. Madam Pomfrey had taken care of him for a month before he had awakened. Severus had noticed during the last two days that whenever she came to check up on him, she wore a very ugly look upon her face, as if she would prefer to leave him untreated. Obviously, she didn't know where his true loyalties lay. That much was true of the whole wizarding world. But they would all know soon, and he would be a free man.

Suddenly feeling very tired, Severus lie back on his bed, his arms crossed behind his head. The reality of his freedom still hadn't caught up to him. Never before had he not had a sense of purpose. All he had now was a large expanse of time in front of him, and he hadn't the slightest idea about how he wished to fill it. It was all very disconcerting and confusing. For twenty years he'd had a use, a goal which he was determined to reach. Now it seemed that his usefulness had evaporated.

_Get a grip_, he snarled at himself. _Stop wallowing in self pity. If your objective had been completed, then you must find a new one. Stop being pathetic._

The fact remained though, that he had simply not expected to survive. Once the Dark Lord had discovered his true allegiance, Severus thought it would mean instant death. How ironic that the Dark Lord had not known his true allegiance while Severus was still in his service, but had attempted to kill him anyway, before he had achieved his ends. That was, though, just his bad luck – or maybe his fortune. Had the Dark Lord not tried to kill him, it would have been difficult to give Potter the information that he needed, as Potter would have tried to attack him if he approached.

Having served the same purpose for so long, it was time that he started down a new path. As he reclined, he pondered for a while thinking of all the possible avenues his life could take. He could leave Hogwarts, could open his own apothecary... or he could just vanish off the face of the earth and live the rest of his life in complete solitude and peace. Always, through the last twenty years, he had wished that his life could be so simple. Yet the idea of a life of solitude seemed suddenly highly unappealing. Leaving the castle also seemed unwise, as the wizarding world was a cruel place for former Death Eaters. Staying at Hogwarts seemed very beneficial for him at the moment, provided, of course, that all the staff believed his innocence. If they didn't… well, he'd think about that if the situation arose.

The thoughts running circles around his head made Severus feel very drowsy indeed. He applied Occlumency, creating a blissful calm in his mind. With a sigh, he removed his arms from behind his head, extinguished the candle burning beside him, and settled down to sleep.

* * *

**A/N Thank you so much for taking the time to read this. I know that not much happens in this chapter, but this is just the start of the story, setting the scene. I promise there'll be more happening in following chapters. If you have the time, I would very much appreciate it if you left a review, to let me know what you think. Thank you! :D x**


	2. Chapter 2: Choices

**Disclaimer: The Potterverse still isn't mine. If it was i'd be a hell of a lot richer :P**

**A/N: Thanks for the story alerts and positive reviews. You guys are awesome!! :D **

* * *

**Chapter 2: Choices.**

Hermione's smart high-heeled shoes clicked rapidly on the polished marble floor of the Ministry of Magic as she ran to her office. Predictably, she had been exhausted that morning, and as a consequence had overslept. She was now running quite late for work, and if it was much longer, she would be in trouble with her supervisor.

"Morning, Granger!" someone yelled at her as she ran by.

"Good morning!" she called back, without looking to see who had shouted her.

Hermione stopped short, panting, at the door to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. She took a few seconds to calm her breathing, straighten her robes and neaten her hair, before pushing open the door.

"Good morning, Madam Finchwell, sorry I'm late," Hermione apologised.

"Not to worry Miss Granger, not to worry, it's only five past eight." Madam Finchwell was a middle aged, greying woman, and Hermione's supervisor at the Department. Some people found her quite forbidding. It was true that she was a steely, brisk, no nonsense woman, but Hermione found her to be quite agreeable and kind-hearted. Madam Finchwell reminded Hermione a lot of Professor McGonagall, therefore she was used to the stern yet capable leadership, so she actually quite liked having Finchwell as her supervisor.

"So what will I be doing today?" Hermione asked.

"Well... there is a matter we must first discuss," Finchwell said hesitantly.

"Oh?" Hermione was very curious. It was not often that her supervisor was hesitant, so she must have something very important to say.

"Have you seen the _Prophet_ this morning?" Finchwell enquired.

"I don't read it anymore. I think it's a dreadful paper that prints nothing but lies," Hermione said stiffly.

"Well, you would be quite right. However, this morning there was actually an article that told the truth."

"Makes a nice change," Hermione muttered.

Finchwell smirked, and sat up straighter. "Well, with the... chaos that ensued last year, what with the war and the segregation against Muggle-borns, a lot of students missed out on a year of education at Hogwarts. Naturally, all employees wish to take on only the best apprentices, and that means the candidates with the best qualifications. Therefore, Hogwarts is allowing students to resit the year they missed. Of course it is entirely optional, but the offer is open to all students."

"So... what you're saying is that I could go back to Hogwarts... if I so wished?" Hermione enquired hesitantly.

"As I said, it is not mandatory that you enrol once again. With the panic of last year, a lot of families may not want their child to be educated at Hogwarts amongst... well, amongst the children of Death Eaters. Of course, it is your decision. But as your mentor, I advise you to resit your seventh year. I am not saying that I will not carry on with your apprenticeship if you do not continue your education – far from it – but if you wish to be taken seriously in this field of work, it is probably in your best interests to complete your NEWTs. Unqualified witches and wizards are often overlooked and ridiculed by those who oppose them.

"Just think it over. And let me know what you decide."

"Thank you, Madam Finchwell. I'll think about it."

"Excellent. So, on with today's work. I would like you to read up on the Laws regarding illegal handling of Magical Creatures...."

* * *

Footsteps sounded across the ward. The curtains around his bed stopped him from seeing who the footsteps belonged to.

"How is he?" the person enquired. Severus registered the Scottish accent. _Minerva._

"Improving," replied Poppy disdainfully. "He is awake."

"Awake?" Minerva asked sharply.

"Yes," replied Poppy shortly, and with that, she hurried down the ward, muttering under her breath as she went.

Severus groaned inwardly. He had hoped to avoid this conversation for a while. It was bound to be unpleasant.

The curtains opened with a rasp as Minerva came to sit on the chair beside his bed. The two stared at eachother for a long moment, both wearing unreadable expressions.

"So," Minerva said finally. "you're finally awake."

"Evidently," Snape sneered. It was best to hide behind his snide veneer. Before he had killed Dumbledore, Severus considered Minerva to be one of his best... well, not friends, but acquaintances. Of course, any niceties between them now were extinguished. Minerva had been extremely close to Dumbledore, and he had duelled fiercely with her the night of the Final Battle. To say that things were awkward would be putting it mildly.

The silence stretched on for almost a minute. Severus was unwilling to be the one to break it.

"I know that you were fighting for our side after all," Minerva said in a low voice. "and I know that, ultimately, you were trying to help defeat the Dark side with us. And I understand the reasons why you killed Albus. What I'm saying, Severus... is that I'd like to offer you my apologies."

He was numb with shock. This was completely unexpected. _Minerva is _apologising?

"It must have been quite hard for you to do what you had to do. It must have been even harder knowing what we all thought about you. And I'm sorry for that." Minerva said quietly.

"What's done is done. It cannot be changed." Severus said shortly.

"I realise that. But I hope you can accept my apologies anyway. And anything you should need, anything at all... just let me know."

"... I shall think about it." Severus murmured.

"Thank you."

There was another long silence, where neither of them looked at eachother.

"There is another offer I wish to put to you." Minerva stated.

"Oh?"

"Yes. It concerns your job. While you were unconscious, the Board of Governors appointed me the role of Headmistress. Of course, if you wish to carry on with your role as Headmaster, I will not object to stepping down."

"I have no wish to remain as Headmaster of this school." It would be a burden if he had to continue running the school as he had done for the past year. It would be too much hassle to sort out the mess the war had left behind, and he reckoned he had earned a life more peaceful than the one he would have if he were still Headmaster. He just did not need the added stress.

"As you wish. That is not all I wish to discuss though. I would like to offer you a post as a teacher once again."

It seemed Minerva was full of surprises today.

"I do not wish to teach Defence Against the Dark Arts any longer." The phrase 'be careful what you wish for' had played in his mind during the year he taught the subject. It had not been as satisfying as he had thought it would be.

"What about Potions?" Minerva asked.

"Potions? I thought that post was occupied by Horace Slughorn?"

"He has decided to retire. Again." Minerva smirked.

Severus pondered the concept of teaching Potions once again. On the one hand, he would have to deal with dunderheaded students whose minds were not subtle enough to master the art of Potions. On the other, he would have a secure job, a decent home with three meals a day and privacy from reporters and hate mail.

"I shall consider it." He answered finally.

"Thank you, Severus. I'll let you rest now."

Minerva left the Hospital wing, leaving Severus alone with his very confused thoughts.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please submit a review :D extra long reviews are appreciated :P:P x**


	3. Chapter 3: Decisions

Disclaimer: Anything you recognise still isn't mine. lol.

**A/N: Thanks again for reviews and alerts :D**

**Enjoy!**

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 3: Decisions.**

_Muggle London never changes_, Hermione thought as she walked through the hustle and bustle of business men and women in suits and shoppers with armfuls of bags, on her way to the Leaky Cauldron. She was meeting Harry and Ron for lunch in the pub. They were going to discuss the possibility of returning to Hogwarts.

Surreptitiously so as not to startle the Muggles, Hermione pushed open the door to the Leaky Cauldron and was enveloped by the smell of stale alcohol and pipe smoke. It smelled quite homely to Hermione.

"Hermione! Over here! Already got you a drink!" Harry shouted from a table in the corner.

She weaved her way between tables and punters. Harry swept her into a crushing hug when she reached the table.

"Harry, it's so good to see you! It's been too long!"

"Yeah, I know, been really busy with training and what-not."

"And Ginny," Hermione said slyly, winking, as she took a sip of her Butterbeer.

"Can we not talk about my best friend and my sister please?" Ron asked umcomfortably.

Hermione laughed. Harry had the good grace to look chastised.

"Oh, honestly, Ron, grow up," Hermione smirked.

"Yeah, you tell me all about what you and Hermione get up to," Harry said with raised eyebrows.

"He doesn't?!" Hermione demanded, blushing.

"Nah, he doesn't, I just wanted to get him in trouble with you. Why, what have you two been getting up to?" Harry asked mischievously.

Hermione swatted Harry's arm and did not answer. Ron's cheeks and ears had turned pink.

"I think we should change the subject." Hermione stated.

"Me too," Ron agreed fervently.

"It's different when we're talking about you two, isn't it?" Harry teased. "And, speaking of Ginny, she said she might be able to join us soon."

"Brilliant! It's been ages since I last saw her." Hermione squealed.

"Yeah, she's thinking about going back to Hogwarts as well."

There was a small silence where the three looked at eachother.

"So... what do you two think?" Hermione inquired.

"Well... our mentor pretty much told us that we wouldn't get very far with our careers as Aurors if we didn't have some NEWTs behind us. But they did tell us we wouldn't have to do Defence Against the Dark Arts. So, really, we'd just have to carry on with Charms, Herbology, Transfiguration and Potions."

"So that'll mean more free periods," Ron said gleefully.

"Great! That means you have more time for studying, Ronald," Hermione said sweetly

"Not bloody likely," Ron scoffed.

"So I think I'm going to go back." Harry stated.

"Me too," Ron agreed.

"What do you think, Hermione?"

Hermione had thought hard about this. "I'm definitely going back. My mentor told me that people working in Magical Law don't get far without NEWTs either. So I'm going to resit seventh year. But I'm going to drop Ancient Runes I think. It's not really relevant to my career aims. And I don't think I'll take Defence Against the Dark Arts either. So that just leaves Charms, Transfiguration, Potions, Herbology and Arithmancy."

"Why are you carrying on with Arithmancy?" Ron asked

"Because it's a really interesting subject. And it's also useful in Potions because it helps determine which ingredients should be added and is used to work out the quantities required-"

"Sorry I asked," Ron said, and Harry laughed.

"But, yeah, Ancient Runes just doesn't fit in that well anymore, so I won't carry on with it."

"What's that? Hermione, dropping a subject? Say it isn't so!" a voice said behind them with mock tragedy.

"Ginny!" Hermione squealed, as she hugged her best girl friend.

"Hi!" Ginny squealed back. "You look great!"

"So do you!"

"Hi Ron, Harry."

"Hey Gin."

"Hi, Ginny."

Ginny leaned down and kissed Harry (Ron looked away pointedly) and then took a seat between Harry and Hermione.

"So, we're talking about Hogwarts I take it."

"Yeah, we think we're all going back," Ron said.

"Great! I think I'm going back too. There's not much a sixteen year old witch can do without education these days. I'm glad you lot are going back too. Wouldn't be the same without you three."

"So now we've all decided... what do we do now?" Ron queried.

"Well, McGonagall was appointed Headmistress a few days ago, so we have to write a letter informing her that we want to complete our education."

"That's fairly simple. I'll get started on that when I get home." Harry said.

"Me too," Ron agreed

"And me," Ginny chimed in.

"Me too. So what's everyone up to this afternoon?" Hermione questioned.

"Well Harry and me have got the rest of the day off so we were going to hang around Diagon Alley. You two coming?"

"Sounds great!"

"I'd love to."

The four finished their drinks and headed out into the courtyard of the Leaky Cauldron.

* * *

Severus was extremely bored of the Hospital Wing. It was extremely monotonous staring at the same four white walls all day every day. Quite maddening, also, were the portraits that hung there of famous deceased Wizarding Healers. They either chattered constantly about ancient remedies, or were snoring deeply. Getting five minutes peace truly was a challenge.

It had been three days since Minerva had put her offer to him, and he had spent a great deal of time pondering his answer. Indeed, he really had had little else to do. Trying to come up with a decision had been difficult, indeed. But he believed he had one ready for Minerva, and she was going to come and see him later today so that he could inform her of his choice.

Severus hated big decisions. Making huge choices that would significantly affect his life. The unpredictability he found discomfiting and – if he was honest – scary. Not being sure of the road ahead made Severus anxious.

Minerva walking down the hospital wing shook Severus out of his reverie.

"Good afternoon." She said politely.

Severus inclined his head, and said nothing.

"I believe you have an answer for me," she prompted. Minerva had never been one to beat about the bush.

"I do," Severus confirmed.

Minerva looked at him expectantly for few seconds. Severus stayed silent, gazing at her with a neutral expression on his face. Making Minerva wait was somehow entertaining.

The pregnant silence stretched on.

"Well?" Minerva asked impatiently.

"After due consideration, I have decided to accept your offer."

"You will teach Potions again?" Minerva asked hopefully.

"That was your offer, was it not?" Severus replied testily.

"This is excellent news Severus! I must be honest; I was expecting you to decline. I must go and consult with the Governors. Term starts in less than two weeks and there is so much to do! At least I don't have to find any more teachers-''

"You have found a replacement for Defence Against the Dark Arts?"

"Yes. We didn't have many applicants, obviously. But we had an intriguing find in one person, and we decided to offer him the post. His name is Aubrey Appleby. We believe he will be quite competent."

Severus shrugged, uninterested. He honestly couldn't care less. Appleby was welcome to the job in his opinion.

"Well, I'll leave you to rest. Thank you Severus." Minerva nodded briskly and took her leave.

Now the decision was made, Severus felt better. Knowing that he was now committed to the castle for the foreseeable future was almost... a relief. He would be within his comfort zone, he would have a home, three meals a day...

And, he would have students upon which to vent his bad tempers.

He smiled evilly.

_Perfect._

* * *

Hermione was sat at her desk in her room, scratching her chin with her quill, re-reading the letter she had penned to Professor McGonagall.

_Dear Professor McGonagall,_

_I am writing to request that you allow me to resit my seventh year at Hogwarts. It is my wish to complete my NEWTs in Charms, Herbology, Transfiguration, Potions and Arithmancy. Please write back and let me know if this is possible._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Hermione Granger. _

Satisfied with her letter, Hermione replaced her quill back into its inkpot and crossed the room to the perch where her owl, a beautiful tawny named Athena, stood.

"Please take this to Professor McGonagall Athena." Hermione whispered, tying the scroll to the bird's leg. "I'm not sure where she'll be right now, but you'll be able to find her, won't you?"

Athena gave a low, reassuring hoot.

"Clever bird. Safe flight," Hermione said, stroking the bird's beautiful plumage.

With a rush of wings, the bird took flight. Hermione watched as the bird became a black speck on the horizon in the sunset, until she could see her owl no longer.

She had informed her parents of her decision to return to Hogwarts. They were completely supportive, and only asked that she wrote regularly and saw them during the Christmas and Easter holidays.

Sitting on her bed, Hermione enjoyed the sunset, filled with joy from the stunning orange rays caressing her face. She sat there for a long time, just absorbing the hope that was coursing through her body.

The sun had almost set, when it finally sunk in. She was going back. To the place she had experienced so many happy times in her childhood. To the place where she had met her two best friends in the whole world. To the place where she had finally felt as if she belonged.

It had sunk in.

_I'm going back._

* * *

**Thank you for reading. Please review! Only takes like 30 seconds. Thank you :D x**


	4. Chapter 4: Surprises

**Disclaimer: I still don't own it.**

**A/N Wow! Thanks for the amazing feedback for the last chapter :D I'm so flattered!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Surprises.**

"You're free to go," Madam Pomfrey said brusquely.

"Excuse me?" Severus asked, confused.

"You are well enough to leave the Hospital Wing."

_About time_, Severus thought snidely.

"You may feel some discomfort in your throat, and your voice may take a while to get back to normal, but other than that, there shouldn't be any after effects." She said shortly.

There was an awkward pause in which neither of them said anything. Severus felt that he should show some appreciation for her efforts. It would help him gain her trust once again. But he wasn't usually the kind to show thankfulness. Still, if he wanted a peaceful life...

"Very well... thank you," he said quietly, hoping she wouldn't hear.

"I'm sorry?" Madam Pomfrey said a surprised expression on her features.

_Damn._

"I said thank you. It is a term used when one wishes to express gratitude."

"Oh... well... you're welcome, I suppose," she stuttered, taken off guard.

He nodded curtly, and headed for the exit.

"Sna - Severus?" Madam Pomfrey called tentatively.

"Yes?" he asked, turning to face her.

She looked hesitant. "Erm...if it's not too much trouble... could you brew me a batch of Blood Replenishing Potion please? I'm behind on supplies as it is, and I need some so I have a stock for the school year –"

"Of course. It shall be ready by tomorrow afternoon."

The nurse murmured something Severus didn't catch.

"I beg your pardon?"

"I said thank you. It is a term used when one wishes to express gratitude." She stated in a deadpan tone of voice

"Touché, Poppy. Touché." He said, allowing himself a small smirk.

Walking at a brisk pace, he walked the length of the Hospital Wing towards the door. He stopped short when the door opened from the other side.

"Oh, Severus! You don't have to stay here anymore?" Minerva asked.

"Do you think Poppy would allow me to be out of bed if I wasn't?" he replied.

Studying her, he thought that she looked put-upon. Her hair was coming out of its usually inescapable bun, with tendrils running down her face. The hat perched on her head was askew, the glasses on her nose sat a little crookedly and her robes looked a little dishevelled. Being Headmistress after the past year was bound to be a tough job. Severus did not envy her one bit. But deep down he knew that he had to admit – grudgingly - that there would be no-one better than Minerva for the job.

"Was there something you wanted?" he prompted.

"Yes, I was going to ask you if you wished for someone to sort out your office for you. If you're not quite up to it, it would be quite easy for me to-"

"That will not be necessary. I am quite capable of doing it myself."

"Very well, thank you Severus", she said, bustling away from the Hospital.

Walking through the castle was a very odd experience. The last time he had seen these halls, it was a scene of total destruction. Walls had exploded, leaving the rubble strewn across the floor; portraits had been ruined, their occupants fleeing to neighbours for safety; bodies had lain on the floor, their blood congealing around them, and windows had been smashed, the glass crunching underfoot.

Although he knew that the castle could not remain in that state, the change was so dramatic it was shocking. It was as if the castle had been a chalkboard, the devastation writing upon it. Someone had taken an eraser and brutally removed all traces of the battle, leaving only memories of the devastation that had occurred. It seemed harsh, really.

Shaking himself, Severus picked up his pace and walked down to his dungeon office.

It seemed that the cleaning operation had not extended to the dungeons.

The Potions classroom was a pigsty, with textbooks strewn, vials smashed and ingredients splattered across the floor. His office was in a similar state of disarray.

This put him in an even fouler mood than usual.

It would take hours to clean.

Suddenly, being discharged from the hospital wing wasn't looking like such a good thing.

* * *

Hermione had forgotten how much school supplies cost. She had spent an absolute fortune on books, quills, ink, parchment, robes and Potions ingredients. It was lucky she hadn't spent anything last year. She wasn't sure that she'd have had enough money if she had.

Harry and Ron had met her in Diagon Alley. They had had a most enjoyable day, browsing shop windows, eating ice cream in the sunshine and relaxing. One thing was certain: they couldn't wait to be back at Hogwarts when they would spend every day together. Just like old times.

Ron had surprised her while they were out. He had the night off, and so had booked them a hotel for a night. She had already packed her overnight bag, even though she still had an hour to spare. It seemed that the time she spent with him became less and less frequent.

Still, at least he was making the effort whenever they could see eachother. Actually, the anticipation made things all the more sweeter. And, she supposed, she shouldn't get in the way of his future. This quelled her disconcerting thoughts

Sitting on her bed, with her head against the pillows propped behind her, and her legs stretched out in front of her, Hermione immersed herself within one of her new books. Reading was still one of her favourite past-times, and she found herself absorbed within her new Arithmancy textbook.

Twenty minutes later, there was a _tap-tap_ on her window. Startled out of her trance, she walked to the window.

It was Pig, carrying a letter from Ron. She fed the tiny owl a few treats and it flew back into the late afternoon sunshine.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I'm not going to make it tonight. Something's come up. So sorry._

_Love _

_Ron._

Hermione's good mood deflated like a balloon.

_What does he mean, something's come up?_

Was it work? Family?

...Another woman?

_No,_ Hermione thought. That wouldn't happen. If there was another woman, Harry would know. And Harry would tell her to save her from the humiliation.

It must be work or family then.

Sighing, Hermione returned to her bed. She was suddenly too depressed to read. Tonight had been something she had really been looking forward to.

She curled up on her bed, and just stared into space.

* * *

_There._

Smacking his hands together, Severus glanced around the now tidy Potions classroom. As predicted, it had taken hours to clean, and he was quite exhausted. Still, at least he had got it done eventually.

Wearily he sat down at the desk at the front of the classroom, rubbing his tired eyes with his hands. His throat was actually bothering him a little. It was quite painful, but nothing unbearable.

And he still had a lot of work to do before term started.

He found a sheaf of parchment with the names of his students on, and began making registers for his classes. It was tedious work, but it had to be done.

Of course, the students would remain in the same year as they were last year. Nobody had really received a proper education during the Dark Lord's reign of terror, because of the Death Eaters involvement with the school.

At least he wouldn't have to teach the blasted Golden Trio. He had heard that they had been accepted onto apprenticeships in the Ministry of Magic. They weren't his responsibility now, they were out of his hair, for good. That was a small consolation.

As he worked, he found himself surprised that most of the students were returning to Hogwarts. With all of the events of last year, he would have thought that parents would want to educate their children at home, instead of sending them away to school.

Shrugging, he moved on to his list of seventh years.

There was a note from Minerva attached.

_Severus,_

_Recently, I received confirmation that some of our ex-students wished to return to Hogwarts. Please find attached the revised list of seventh years._

_Minerva._

Sighing impatiently, he scanned the list of names.

And froze.

It felt like he had been hit by three lightning bolts.

_Crash._

Hermione Granger.

_Bang._

Harry Potter.

_Clap._

Ronald Weasley.

_Bang, bang, bang._

Severus had thumped his hand three times upon his desk. This couldn't be happening! Why did he have to carry on teaching the three brats?! Why did they want to come back to Hogwarts in the first place? They had apprenticeships! They didn't need to come back to school!

He sat back in his chair, breathed deeply and pinched the bridge of his nose.

A _fine_ day this had turned out to be!

* * *

A few hours later, there was another tap on the window.

_Aren't I popular tonight?_ She thought glumly.

Then she sat up hopefully.

_Maybe Ron can make it!_

But it wasn't Pig at her window. Instead there was a handsome brown owl perched on the ledge, tapping its beak on the glass quite impatiently.

Hermione hurried to the window to let it in. The bird gazed at her imperiously and held out its leg, to which a scroll was attached. She took it from the bird and read the letter.

_Dear Miss Granger,_

_I am pleased to inform you that I can offer you a place at Hogwarts, with the subjects you desired. Please board the Hogwarts Express as usual._

_Also, could you please come and see me before the Sorting in my office? I have another matter to discuss with you._

_Regards,_

_Minerva McGonagall._

Hermione smiled. It was confirmed then. She could return to Hogwarts! She was suddenly no longer depressed, as she would see Harry and Ron a lot more often now!

The owl pecked her on the hand. Hermione fed it some owl treats and it flew back out of the open window.

Curiosity was starting to sink in. Why did Professor McGonagall want to see her before the Sorting? Surely if it could not wait until the year started, it was quite important. The last time she had requested a meeting like this, it was to give her a Time Turner in third year. So it must be quite important.

Her curiosity could not extinguish her excitement however.

_Only three days until term starts!_ She thought happily.

* * *

**A/N Thanks for reading! Just a short note to say that I'm not sure how often the updates will be for the next 2 months. Exam time is coming up! So revision will be getting the way haha. I'll try to update as often as possible, though. Thanks again! Please review! Only takes 30 seconds! :D x **


	5. Chapter 5: Reunion

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognise, surprisingly, isn't mine.**

**A/N Thank you for all the great feedback and alerts etc! You guys are amazing!**

**Chapter 5 has turned out a little longer than I expected. I hope that's okay! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Reunion.**

Just about every carriage on the Hogwarts Express was full. Hermione, Harry and Ron were battling their way through chattering students with their luggage, trying to find a compartment where they could sit.

"This," Ron said grumpily, "I didn't miss."

"Oh, come on Ron, we'll find one eventually," Hermione said soothingly.

"Harry! Over here!" a girl's voice shouted.

The three looked to the source of the voice, and saw Ginny waving out of a compartment.

"See?" she smiled.

"Let's go," Harry said.

Together they walked to the compartment and gratefully stored their luggage in the luggage rack. Only when they sat down did they realise who else was sat in the compartment with them.

"Neville! Luna!" Hermione squealed.

"Hello, you three," Luna replied dreamily, staring at them with her wide, protuberant eyes.

"Alright Hermione, Harry, Ron," Neville grinned.

"Didn't realise you were going back too." Harry commented.

"Yeah, it's tough to get work if you don't have qualifications." Neville stated.

"Yes, finishing our education does seem like the wisest thing to do at the moment." Luna said matter-of-factly.

"What are you both studying?" Hermione inquired keenly.

"I'm taking Herbology, Charms and Defence Against the Dark Arts." said Neville.

"And I'm doing Care of Magical Creatures, Charms, Defence Against the Dark Arts and Potions." said Luna.

"Hagrid will be pleased," smiled Harry. "I bet he'll love teaching at NEWT level."

"Yes, last year it wasn't possible since he had to hide out in the mountains for most of the year." Luna smiled. Everyone laughed.

"So who do you reckon will be the new Defence teacher?" Ron asked.

"Well, I doubt many people would have applied. It's too soon after the war, and people are still scared. I bet it's been hard to find one." Hermione mused.

"It must be someone brave then," Harry stated.

"Yeah, I bet he'll be a good teacher. Still it doesn't matter to us anymore." Ron said.

"What do you mean?" Neville queried.

"Us three aren't carrying on with Defence." Harry told him.

"Why not? It would have been an easy NEWT for you to do!" Neville exclaimed.

"Is it because you're tired of fighting?" Luna asked directly.

"Pretty much," Harry said.

"Well, I think that's fair enough. I hope the new teacher is as good as you were, Harry." Expressed Luna.

"Yeah," Neville agreed fervently, "then we'd pass, no problem."

"I'm glad all of us are still carrying on. I wouldn't have as many friends at Hogwarts if you weren't." Said Luna.

Everyone shifted in their seats at this, casting around for a change of subject. Luna's direct honestly was often uncomfortable to witness, and it was often hard to answer her.

"Oh, I meant to ask," Neville said suddenly. "Have any of you been asked to see McGonagall before the Sorting?"

"I have!" Hermione said quickly, "Do you know what it's about?"

"That's what I was going to ask you, I haven't got a clue,"

"You didn't tell us this Hermione," Ron accused.

Hermione was a little taken aback. "It slipped my mind 'til just now." She said honestly.

"Nice of you to keep your boyfriend informed,"

Hermione bristled. "Honestly, I don't tell you one little thing and you kick off!"

"Yeah, only because-"

"Woah!" Harry said loudly, "Calm down, you two! It's no big deal!"

Hermione and Ron were glaring in opposite directions, stormy expressions upon their faces.

"Why are you fighting over something so stupid?" Ginny asked, "Ron, it really isn't that big a deal that she didn't tell you. I don't think she deliberately kept it from you. Like she said, it just slipped her mind."

There were a few minutes of awkward silence. Hermione stared out of the window. Ron was staring at the floor. Everyone else was looking at eachother uncomfortably.

"Sorry, Hermione," Ron mumbled.

"It's ok." She answered quietly.

There was another silence.

"So... why do you think she wants to see you?" said Ginny, trying to get conversation going.

"I have no idea. But it can't be bad if Hermione's going too," said Neville simply.

Hermione smiled at him. "Thanks Neville."

"Yeah. If Hermione's going, you'll both be fine." Ron said quietly. He was obviously trying to get back into Hermione's good books.

She gave him half a smile. Truth be told, she was still a little annoyed at him. There were plenty of things that he never told her. Such as where he went when he cancelled their dates. She still hadn't found out the reason behind it. Still, there wasn't any point in bringing it up again. When she had asked before, he had just said he was 'busy with work', and got angry if she pursued it. _Nice of him to keep his girlfriend informed_, she thought acidly.

Hermione's bad mood stayed with her almost the whole journey. She finally cheered up when she saw the familiar silhouette of Hogwarts. Funny, really, how the sight of the castle lifted her spirits so much.

The six changed into their robes and gathered their luggage, ready to disembark the train. Finally, the train slowed down to a stop, and they got off onto the platform. They all waved at Hagrid, who was shepherding first-years into the boats as usual, and made their way towards the carriages.

Hermione was taken by surprise when Ron grabbed her arm and led her to one side.

"What are you doing?" hissed Hermione.

"I'm sorry about earlier." He murmured, and pressed his lips to hers.

All of Hermione's anger melted away, and they stood there kissing for several long moments. All thoughts of getting an empty carriage had fled from Hermione's mind, until...

"Oi! You two! Come on, or they'll have all gone!" Harry yelled.

They parted, and smiled at eachother. As one, they turned towards the carriage that Harry was waiting by.

Hermione was last to climb into the carriage and so had to shut the door. As she turned to do so, she saw Lavender Brown, glaring daggers at Hermione. It took a few minutes for Hermione to realise why. But of course, she was Ron's ex-girlfriend, so there was bound to be some animosity between them.

Mentally shrugging, Hermione closed the door, and the carriage set off towards the castle looming over them.

Hermione and Neville said goodbye to the others and walked the familiar corridors to McGonagall's office.

"Can you believe how much it looks like.... nothing ever happened?" Neville said quietly.

Hermione nodded in agreement. She had been thinking the exact same thing.

They rounded the corner to the Headmistress' office, and found McGonagall waiting for her.

"Good evening," she said evenly. "Let's go up to the office."

They entered the office to the familiar sounds of the portraits' fake snoring. Only the portrait of Albus Dumbledore was actually looking at the office below them.

"Well, Miss Granger, Mr Longbottom! How are you both this fine evening?"

"Fine thanks," they both replied a little awkwardly. It was strange to talk to a portrait of a man they had known before his death. Still, it was sort of comforting to know that something still remained of this great man.

"Splendid!" he smiled.

McGonagall settled herself behind the desk and gestured to the two hard-backed chairs on the other side of the desk.

When they were all seated, McGonagall spoke. "I expect you're both wondering why you're here."

They nodded.

"Well, with you both being in your seventh year, but being above age, we have decided to offer a select few students to study apprenticeships this year. You are two of the students that we wish to offer these placements to."

They sat, stunned.

Hermione was the first to recover. "What area would we be doing our apprenticeships in?" she asked keenly.

"Well, it has to be one of the subjects you are studying at NEWT. Professor Sprout specifically asked that we offer you an apprenticeship in Herbology, Mr Longbottom."

Neville flushed with pride. "That would be great."

"Professor Sprout will be pleased. She was so happy when you decided to carry on studying the subject. Now, what about you, Miss Granger?"

Hermione really didn't know. It was hard to decide on one subject when she enjoyed all of them. Herbology wasn't relevant to her life really, so she didn't think she would apprentice in that.

That just left Arithmancy, Charms, Transfiguration and Potions. All of which she enjoyed immensely. But she was wondering which would benefit her most in later life. She supposed Arithmancy wouldn't open as many doors as the others, so she discounted that. And she supposed Charms was limited as well.

That left her with Potions and Transfiguration.

A difficult choice.

One she couldn't make easily.

On the one hand, Potions would contain some aspect of Arithmancy, so that would cover two subjects. On the other, Transfiguration would have some aspect of Charms, covering the other two.

If only she could take both Potions and Transfiguration....

"Professor... would it be possible... to take two apprenticeships?" she inquired tentatively.

Dumbledore's portrait chuckled. Even McGonagall seemed to be smirking a little.

"It would be possible, but remember, it would be a lot of work and with you studying for NEWTs at the same time it would not be advisable. However, if you wish to so then it would be possible. Which subjects would you wish to study?"

"Transfiguration and Potions."

"Well, both would be a lot of work-"

"Ah, if anyone can do it, it's Miss Granger!" Dumbledore chimed in. "And of course, if she finds it too much, she can always drop an apprenticeship."

"True. Very well, Miss Granger, if that is what you wish to do. You will have to study the NEWTs in those subjects too, remember."

"That sounds great. Thank you, Professor," Hermione said, smiling.

"Severus will be pleased." Said Dumbledore, smirking, a glint of mischief in his eye.

"Excuse me?" Hermione asked, confused. She suddenly realised that a portrait of Snape should be hanging in this room. Looking around, however, she couldn't see Snape's portrait anywhere...

"Have you not heard the news?" McGonagall said.

"What news?" Neville queried.

"Well, Severus survived, and has decided to resume teaching Potions."

The two students sat, stunned. Dumbledore's portrait was still smirking.

"Did you not see the Daily Prophet?"

"I don't read it anymore," Hermione said when she had eventually recovered use of her voice.

"Me neither." Neville stated, his face still a picture of astonishment.

"It was announced in the Prophet a few days ago. Professor Snape will be your Potions mentor Miss Granger."

Hermione didn't quite know what to say.

"Alright then," she murmured at last.

"Good. That's settled then. Let's go to the feast, I expect you're both hungry," McGonagall said briskly, and escorted them out of the office.

"Farewell!" Dumbledore's portrait called.

They walked to the entrance hall in silence. McGonagall headed towards the teachers' table, whilst Hermione and Neville walked quickly towards Gryffindor table. As they walked, Hermione glanced up at the front, and saw that the last student had been sorted, tiny Professor Flitwick levitating the stool and hat away. Looking past him, Hermione saw that Snape was indeed alive. It was a shock to see him sat there, dressed as usual in his black billowing robes, hair hanging in greasy curtains. He looked as if he had never been attacked by Nagini at all.

Hermione took a seat between Harry and Ron.

"Have you seen?" they both asked upon her arrival.

"McGonagall told us." She replied.

"Bit of a shock eh? Clears up how they managed to find a teacher. I'm so glad I dropped Defence now," Ron smiled.

"Well, I hate to tell you this, Ron, but... Snape's teaching Potions again." Hermione murmured.

"Yeah, really funny Hermione," Ron laughed.

At that moment, McGonagall stood and the whole room quieted.

"A very good evening to you all. I'm glad to see so many people have decided to come back to Hogwarts. I hope you will all join me in welcoming our first years. There are a few announcements I would like to make, but they can wait. For now, enjoy the feast."

The tables magically filled with food, and the hungry students snatched at the loaded plates in front of them.

"So wha' did 'Gonagall want?" Ron said thickly through an extremely large mouthful of roast potatoes.

"She offered Neville and me a chance to study for an apprenticeship."

"An apprenticeship?" questioned Harry. He seemed quite interested.

"Yes. We gain an extra qualification in the subject of our choice."

"What did you both choose?"

"Well, Neville chose Herbology, obviously since he's so brilliant at it. And I've decided to take two, in Transfiguration and Potions."

"So you're going to get that new teacher." Harry said, looking up at the staff table. Hermione followed suit and saw a blond man amongst the ranks of teachers. He was trim, slightly muscular and, she had to admit, quite good-looking. No doubt he'd have the girls fawning over him. Indeed, some were already looking up at the table, whispering excitedly behind their hands and giggling. "He looks like he'd be a decent teacher. Just make sure you keep your eyes on your work." He continued, winking at her.

Hermione laughed. "Well, actually Harry-"

"You're gonna be completely snowed under with work this year. We're hardly going to see eachother." Ron grumbled between mouthfuls. "How come we haven't been offered apprenticeships?"

"I assume you would have been offered one in Defence Against the Dark Arts, had you decided to continue with it. But Ron, I didn't come back to Hogwarts just so I can spend all of my time snogging you. I did it because I wanted to complete my education. And the amount of work I take on is up to me."

"Yeah, I get it. You like working more than you like spending time with your boyfriend." He sniped nastily.

"That's rich, coming from you! I've been so patient this summer, every time you've cancelled on me because of your work! Can you not do the same for me? Is it that hard to think of someone else for once?"

"Hermione, calm down," Harry interjected.

"But, Harry, he's-"

"I don't think you want to discuss this in public." Harry said, looking around pointedly. Glancing about, Hermione saw that a few people had turned their heads to observe the argument. Ron looked guiltily around too.

"You're right. Thanks Harry," she said quietly.

"No problem. Can you two try to stop arguing all the time? I don't much fancy spending my last year at Hogwarts with a constant headache." Harry joked half-heartedly.

Hermione managed a small smile, but she didn't actually feel any mirth. Why was Ron acting like this? He'd been really insensitive towards her tonight. Could he not be more supportive of her, let her do what she wanted with her life? It wasn't like she got in the way of his.

She sat in stony silence for the rest of her meal. Ron carried on shovelling food into his mouth, not seeming at all affected by their argument.

When the last crumbs of dessert disappeared from the plate, McGonagall stood once again. The chatter died away.

"Thank you. It is time for me to introduce our changes in staffing this year. I'd like you all to welcome Professor Appleby-" she gestured towards the new teacher "-who has kindly applied to fill in the post of Defence Against the Dark Arts."

There was a polite round of applause, accompanied by the buzzing of students murmuring.

"He's teaching Defence?" Ron said disbelievingly.

_I told you so_, Hermione thought smugly.

Professor McGonagall waited for the muttering to subside before she continued. "Meanwhile, Professor Snape will be taking his old post as Potions Master."

Enthusiastic applause and cheers erupted from the Slytherin table. Everyone else – apart from Hermione and Neville – seemed quite surprised.

Ron seemed extremely unhappy. "I don't want to be taught by that greasy git." He stated disgustedly.

Hermione actually thought it would be harder for Harry to be taught by Snape. Having discovered Snape's feelings for his mother, Harry was bound to be on the receiving end of Snape's no doubt increased hatred. She felt sorrier for him than Ron. Examining Harry's face, she thought he looked anxious. But he looked her at then and gave her a small smile. She knew that if anyone could handle it, Harry could.

"And now, it is time for you to go to your beds. You must be well rested for your lessons tomorrow. Goodnight to you all."

The benches scraped deafeningly on the floor as the students made to exit the hall. Hermione, Harry and Ron joined the throng jostling through into the Entrance Hall.

None of them spoke on the way to Gryffindor Tower, as each of them was immersed in their own thoughts. They reached the seventh floor and made towards the portrait of the Fat Lady. Too late they realised that they didn't know the password. They hesitated at the portrait until someone came along to let them in.

Ginny came up behind them. "The password is 'Inaugurate'," she informed them.

The portrait swung open to admit them into the common room. A roaring fire was blazing in the fireplace, casting bright light around the room, making the surroundings more homely and casting flickering shadows upon the walls. It truly felt good to be back in this comfortable environment.

Hermione walked towards the staircase. She was still extremely annoyed at Ron and had no desire to speak to him until her anger had abated.

Ron, it seemed, had other ideas.

He caught hold of her arm and took her to a quiet corner of the common room.

"Leave me alone," she hissed between clenched teeth.

"I wanted to talk to you," he whispered back.

"Well I don't want to speak to you! But of course, you don't think about what I want, it's always about you, isn't it?"

"Hermione..." he started hesitantly. "...It seems like I'm doing nothing but apologising to you tonight. Well, I suppose it's not without reason-" he gave a strangled laugh, "-I'm really sorry for being such a bastard tonight. If you want to do two apprenticeships, that's up to you. And I'll stand by your decision."

Hermione was shocked. _Was Ron really being sensitive just then?_

He gazed at her expectantly, waiting for her forgiveness.

"Thank you Ron. That's all I needed to hear."

He kissed her quickly and gave her a brief hug. "Thanks for forgiving me. So I'll see you in the morning?"

"Definitely."

"Okay then. 'Night babe."

Hermione chuckled inwardly. _Babe?!_ Since when had he called her babe?

Smiling, Hermione walked up the stairs and into her dormitory. It was the same as it used to be and her bed looked as inviting as ever. Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown were sharing the dormitory with her, and she had the disconcerting feeling that they stopped whispering just as she entered the room. Mentally shrugging, Hermione put her pyjamas on and climbed into bed.

As she shut the thick, red curtains around her bed, she caught Lavender giving her a filthy look. She closed the curtains all the way and lay down in bed.

_If looks could kill..._

Still, Lavender was just jealous. Hermione hoped that she wouldn't have to endure Lavender's dirty looks all year. But, she supposed, it wasn't really that important to her if she did. She had never really been close to Lavender anyway.

A yawn escaped her mouth. She really was very tired after her busy day and really needed some sleep. And she was looking forward to receiving her timetable tomorrow.

Hermione snuggled down into her bed. Within a minute, she was asleep.

* * *

Seeing the look on Potter's and Weasley's faces had been priceless. Still sitting in the Great Hall, Severus reflected on the night. It seemed they didn't know that he had survived, and it seemed a bit of a nasty shock for them when they looked up at the staff table. It also seemed that they had assumed he would be teaching Defence Against the Dark Arts. Severus sneered. He was going to have some fun this year.

Minerva walked over to him.

"There is something we need to discuss," she said.

He sighed inwardly. It seemed like Minerva always wanted something from him these days.

"Go on," he drawled.

"Well, have you heard that some of our students will be taking apprenticeships this year?"

Severus stayed silent. He did not like the direction this was going. _For crying out loud, don't say that one of the students wishes to take an apprenticeship in Potions,_ he thought desperately

"Well one of our students wishes to take an apprenticeship in Potions." She continued.

There was a pause. Severus was, quite frankly, fuming. He did not wish to teach an apprenticeship at all. Why couldn't he just teach Potions in peace?

"Which student?" he asked finally.

"Well you will have to give the student one-to-one tuition and-"

"Minerva, _which student?"_ he snarled testily.

Minerva hesitated. Severus knew he was not going to like this.

Finally, Minerva spoke.

"Hermione Granger."

* * *

**A/N Thanks for reading! I'm not too sure about this chapter, so let me know what you think. Even if its bad. I won't cry... much. Haha. Future updates may not be as frequent, got exams coming up lol... Now, please, review!! :D x**


	6. Chapter 6: Potions

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognise still isn't mine.**

**A/N Thanks for all the great reviews for the last chapter! This one's turned out to be another long one haha. Hope thats okay!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Potions.**

Breakfast the next morning was the usual noisy affair. Hermione had forgotten how loud Hogwarts was after spending almost a year camping with just two other people. She hadn't noticed at the time, but looking back, she remembered the quietness of camping as being quite oppressive. Suddenly, she realised how much she had missed Hogwarts and being amongst her peers. Looking fondly around her, she thought with a smile, I'm_ so glad I decided to come back._

Ron had been particularly nice to her this morning. He was evidently very sorry about yesterday, and he was making up for it tenfold, complimenting her, cracking jokes and being generally very chatty. Hermione was surprised but pleased. This was the Ron she liked.

After breakfast, there was the usual pandemonium while Professor McGonagall handed out timetables.

Ron groaned when he received his timetable. "Double greasy git this morning."

"Ron!" Hermione admonished. Professor McGonagall was within earshot. Fortunately she seemed not to hear.

Hermione took her timetable and saw, indeed, they did have double Potions that morning. The afternoon was followed by double Arithmancy. She looked further down and saw that she would have her first lesson with Professor Snape that night, after dinner at seven o'clock.

"Full day for you, Hermione," Harry noted sympathetically.

Hermione nodded in agreement. Most people would be disheartened by the thought of a day full of lessons, but secretly, Hermione was looking forward to it. After not doing any academic work for so long, she was eager to get stuck in.

The three rose from the table and walked the familiar path down to the dungeons. Hermione had forgotten how cold it could get walking this way, and so was shivering by the time they arrived at the Potions classroom. A small group of students were already standing there. Amongst them were Ernie McMillan, Michael Corner, Anthony Goldstein, Terry Boot, Blaise Zabini, and, most surprisingly, Draco Malfoy. Zabini gave the three a very filthy look. Malfoy, on the other hand, gave an almost imperceptible nod, which they returned.

Ernie McMillan walked up to them.

"It's good to see you all," he said portly, shaking hands. "Haven't had the chance to say hello yet. How was your summer?"

The three could say no more than 'fine' because at that minute the door to the classroom creaked open and revealed the forbidding figure of Severus Snape. He jerked his head in the direction of the classroom and the students silently filed in. As Hermione passed Snape, he shot her a fierce glare of such intensity it shocked her. What had she done to warrant a look such as that?

Shrugging it off, she walked towards the table that Harry and Ron had chosen and sat down. Ernie joined them at their table too.

"I'm surprised so many of you decided to return to complete your qualification in this subject," Snape uttered silkily. "Most of you will undoubtedly fail abysmally, and waste a whole year's effort. However, it is your own choice, but know this: these lessons will no longer be so laid back as the ones you experienced with Horace Slughorn. If your work is insufficient and your effort is lacking, expect to be kicked off this course faster than you can say 'cauldron'".

"Wow, that _is_ fast," Ron murmured. Harry and Hermione snickered.

"Granger! Pay attention!" Snape spat.

Hermione was shocked. Although Snape was one of the nastiest teachers at Hogwarts, and although she knew that she wasn't his favourite person in the world, he had never been so obviously nasty to her. Also, Harry had been laughing too, so why hadn't Snape reprimanded Harry either?

Harry seemed to pick up on this too. "It wasn't just her laughing, sir," he said.

To Hermione's complete disbelief, Snape completely ignored Harry, and carried on talking as if he had never spoken."Today you will be attempting the first stages of Polyjuice Potion. As this potion takes a month to brew, this will be a project for the next four weeks, so should you botch up at the early stages, your grade will suffer accordingly."

Most of the class shuddered, but Hermione was quite unfazed. Having brewed the potion correctly when she was twelve years old, she was very confident that she would be able to do so again. Looking across she saw that Harry and Ron looked nervous too. With Harry no longer having Snape's old Potions book, Potions classes were bound to be more difficult. But at least things would be fairer and he would actually earn his grades like Hermione. It had irked her last year that she had worked so hard and still got lower grades than Harry.

"Instructions are on page one hundred and thirty-seven. Start."

The sound of pages turning filled the room as the students found the instructions. Hermione began work immediately, pulling all of the necessary ingredients expertly out of her Potions kit. She could remember all the ingredients from the last time she brewed Polyjuice so it was easy for her to pull out the ones she needed.

There was complete silence in the classroom as the students worked, heads down, concentrating extremely hard on their work. Hermione was actually having fun. The main reason she enjoyed Potions was because of the methodical process of brewing, the preciseness of the art. For her, the double lesson flew by.

"Time's up. Bottle your work so far and place it on my desk. You shall continue next lesson."

Hermione bottled her potion, feeling very satisfied with the morning's work. Looking around, she could see that she had progressed furthest in the class. Putting her potion down on the desk, she cleared up her workspace. She was in an extremely good mood...

_Crash._

_..._Until Ron knocked her potion onto the floor.

Hermione stared in shock at the mess on the floor. A whole morning's work, ruined.

Ron looked almost as shocked as she did. "Hermione – I'm so sorry-!"

"Granger," a malicious voice said behind them. Turning around she saw that Snape had materialised behind them. "Clear up this mess. Twenty points from Gryffindor."

"Professor, it was my fault, not Hermione's-" Ron said.

Ignoring Ron, Snape continued, "You shall use your lesson with me tonight to repair the damage."

Snape swept dramatically back to his desk, smirking nastily. "Homework: read pages one-forty to one-sixty in your textbook and make notes on the laws regarding the use of Polyjuice Potion."

Hermione was close to tears. Not only had she wasted two hours, but she would have to miss her first apprenticeship lesson to make it up, and she had been humiliated in front of the whole Potions class. Zabini was still snickering even now.

"Class dismissed."

Hermione ran out of the room, choking back tears.

* * *

As the students left the room, Severus felt vindictive pleasure at Granger's humiliation. After the girl had the sheer cheek to apply for an apprenticeship in Potions, it was all she deserved. What had she expected, really? It wasn't as if he wanted to have private lessons with her.

Clearing away his seventh years' work and preparing for his first year class, he remembered the way Granger had flounced out of the classroom with satisfaction. Of course, that had been his plan all along: try and discourage Granger from wishing to take private lessons with him at all. Ever since Minerva had told him, he had been wracking his brains to try and find a way to make Granger drop the apprenticeship. He didn't want to see any of the three members of the Golden Trio for any longer than he had to.

With a few more lessons, he thought with a smirk, he would probably get his wish.

He could hear voices outside the classroom door.

Time to terrorise the first years.

His smirk became more pronounced.

* * *

Hermione had been hiding from Ron for most of the day. She knew it was an accident that he knocked over her potion, but she was angry nonetheless.

Her full schedule was good for avoidance. Instead of hanging around the common room with a free period, she immersed herself in her Arithmancy work, being uncommonly quiet. Professor Vector had noticed that she hadn't been raising her hand for every question he asked, and had already asked if anything was wrong. She had just shaken her head politely.

But of course, something was wrong.

It was called Professor Bloody Snape.

She knew that he was unpleasant to all Gryffindors. That was standard. But he had never treated her with such outright dislike, had never singled her out from other Gryffindors. Had never looked at her with such hatred.

The memory still made her blood boil and brought angry tears to her eyes.

Hermione had only seen Snape act this way with Harry. But that sort of made sense when you remembered that Harry's father tormented Snape for so many years.

What reason had she given him to treat her so unfairly?

She was completely dreading her lesson with him tonight. If this morning's lesson was anything to go by, it was going to be nothing short of torture, and she wasn't sure that she wanted to do her apprenticeship anymore. She didn't think she could put up with a year of Snape tormenting her every opportunity he got.

So immersed in thought as she was, she didn't notice Professor Vector dismiss the class.

"Miss Granger?" he asked. "Time to go."

She started at the sound of his voice.

"Oh... sorry, Professor. I was miles away." She answered.

"Are you sure you're alright, Miss Granger?"

"Yes, Professor."

"Alright then. Off you go, you don't want to be late for dinner."

Hermione left the classroom, groaning inwardly. Dinner. Where she would have to see Ron.

Really, she wasn't hungry anyway. But she'd have to face things sooner or later.

She sighed, and thought, _well, might as well get it over with._

As soon as she took her seat at the table, Ron bombarded her.

"Hermione, I'm so sorry, I honestly didn't mean to, it was a total accident, I tried to tell Snape-"

"Breathe, Ron," Harry reminded him.

Ron ploughed on. "I'm so sorry I upset you, I'd offer you my potion if it was up to your standard and I'd start again, but I doubt you'd want that 'cos it would probably be wrong-"

"Ron... it's okay." She said. And she meant it. Now she had cooled down she could see that it was a total accident and that Ron felt awful about it.

"I'm always messing up lately – what?" he asked, surprised.

"I said it's okay. I know it was an accident. I was just a bit upset earlier."

"Snape was really unfair to you though," Harry noted. "The only person I've ever seen him like that with is me. He didn't even tell me off today!" He carried on laughing.

Hermione laughed too, but stopped quickly. "I'd just like to know what it is that I've done to deserve him being like that with me. I'm so not looking forward to starting my apprenticeship tonight," she said, sighing.

"You know," Ron put in thoughtfully, "that might be why he's being this way with you."

"What do you mean?" Harry and Hermione said together.

"Well... you know about his memories, don't you? Well I reckon he'd feel quite uncomfortable being in such close proximity to any of us three, given what we know about him. That might be why he's been ignoring me and Harry. He might be baiting you, trying to get you to quit the apprenticeship. That way he wouldn't have to spend any more time with any of us."

There was silence as Harry and Hermione digested this.

"That seems a bit... extreme." Hermione said slowly.

"But Snape can be very extreme sometimes." Harry said. "I think Ron might be right, you know."

"Makes a nice change," said Ron. Hermione laughed.

"Do you two really think that then?" she asked.

"I think so. Because you haven't really given him any other reason to be like that with you," Harry replied.

"True," Hermione agreed. "Maybe I should just give him what he wants. I don't know if I want to do the apprenticeship with him if he's going to be like this all year."

"Hermione," Harry said. "Remember in fourth year, when Rita Skeeter was published those stories about me? What did you tell me when everyone was taking the mickey? _Just ignore it_. Why can't you take your own advice?"

"Yeah," Ron agreed. "I reckon you're just as stubborn as Snape. So if anyone can stick it out, you can."

"And you're smart, so that'll get on his nerves even more because you'll be doing everything right."

"And it might be a good experience for Snape. Show him that he can't treat people like that and get away with it-"

"Ok, ok." Hermione interrupted.

"So you're gonna do it?"

"Yes."

"Don't let him get to you. It's only a year and then you'll never have to see him and his greasy hair again. You've faced worse than him." Ron said matter-of-factly.

Hermione smiled. She felt a lot better now. And it was true, she _had _faced a lot worse than Snape.

Her appetite had been restored, and she ate with gusto. She felt that she needed a good dinner inside her to make it through the lesson tonight. It was funny how having a full stomach made her feel suddenly more positive. Harry and Ron had also helped boost her up.

She could ignore Snape. Quite easily actually.

It was just a matter of getting tonight over with.

She could do it.

* * *

Feeling very nervous, Hermione approached the Potions classroom door. She had made sure that she wasn't late, but wasn't too early either, so as not to give Snape a reason to be snide as soon as she entered the room.

Resigning herself, she raised her hand and knocked on the door twice.

"Enter," called a cold voice from inside.

Taking a deep breath and steeling herself, Hermione entered the classroom.

"Sit down," Snape ordered, pointing at a chair and workspace near his desk.

Hermione did what he said, and waited expectantly for him to talk.

"You already know what you will be doing this lesson because of your clumsiness this morning."

"That wasn't my fault-" she started angrily.

"Do not argue," he spat. "I wonder how you will complete your apprenticeship if you cannot own up to your own mistakes."

Hermione bit her tongue, determinedly keeping a neutral expression upon her face. _Just ignore him, just ignore him,_ she chanted in her head. Snape was just trying to bait her, trying to make her rise to the things he said and give him an excuse to put an end to her apprenticeship.

Knowing that, however, did not keep her blood from boiling.

Smirking arrogantly, he continued, "You have two hours to get to the same point you did this morning. Begin."

Hermione did as she was told, pulling out her ingredients, lighting a fire under her cauldron and opening her textbook.

She absorbed herself into her own bubble, trying to blank Snape completely. However she still noticed that he kept giving her withering looks, trying to throw her off course, making her uncertain of the procedure she was carrying out.

After around an hour, she noticed that he was watching her every move, scrutinising every step of the process. Again, trying to throw her off.

_Just ignore him. Go into your bubble._

Finally, she managed to get to the same stage that she had that morning, and once again was feeling satisfied, not only with her work, but also with managing to put up with Snape for two whole hours. It was no mean feat, and Hermione was actually quite proud of herself.

"I'm finished." She told him, feeling a little smug.

"Clear away. Make sure you do not knock anything over this time," he replied snidely.

Ignoring him, Hermione began to pack her things away, although she still did so carefully.

Until her bag nudged a bottle of Lacewing Flies onto the floor.

_Bugger!_

"Why did you take a Potions apprenticeship Miss Granger?" Snape enquired.

"Sir?" Hermione asked, while clearing away the mess on the floor quickly.

"Well, I'm struggling to see how you are going to succeed. Clumsiness is not acceptable in Potion-making. Surely you know this. Maybe you should give up now and save yourself further humiliation."

Hermione didn't answer. She was scared that her voice would shake with anger, betraying the fact that Snape was getting to her. _You'd like that wouldn't you? You'd like it if I quit_, she thought venomously.

Snape would not drive her to give in. She wouldn't let him.

Hermione turned towards the door.

"Have I told you to leave, yet?"

Hermione sighed and turned back.

"As you have spent this lesson correcting the mistake you made this morning, you will complete the work we would have started in this lesson for homework." He handed her a very large textbook. "Read the first five chapters. You will need to know every detail of it so that you can complete next week's work."

"Yes, sir," she said quietly.

"You will also write an essay of two thousand words on the first five chapters to show that you have understood the text."

Hermione's eyes bugged out a little at this. Reading the book would be work enough – in the first five chapters there were a hundred and seventy-four pages – but to write an essay on that? And complete her homework from her other lessons?

"Is there a problem with that, Miss Granger?" Snape asked silkily.

Hermione shoved her anger deep down inside her. "No, Professor."

"You knew that when you took on this course that it would mean more work on your part, did you not? Well, were I you, I'd take more care over your work so that mistakes do not have to be rectified later. You may go."

Turning on her heel, Hermione marched out of the classroom and shut the door behind her.

She ran all the way to Gryffindor Tower, trying to put as much distance between herself and the dungeons as fast as possible.

* * *

Snape retired to his quarters after his lesson with Granger. It had been a long day, and he was tired. Being unpleasant to Granger, though enjoyable, had taken it out of him a little. He had gone out of his way to be deliberately nasty to Granger, trying to lead her to quit. It hadn't had the effect he'd hoped for, however. He thought that Granger would be more argumentative than she had been, had thought that she would get more upset than she did. Severus knew that he had incensed her with his sniping, and at times thought that she was close to snapping.

The girl, he thought grudgingly and – if he was honest – a little admiringly, had more self-control than he thought she would have.

Which was a problem if he was trying to get her to quit.

Still, he could see that he had got under her skin tonight. If he persevered, he would get the desired result.

He climbed into bed and lay down against his comfortable down pillows.

He would make her quit. And then he wouldn't have to deal with the irksome Gryffindor any more than the other students.

* * *

"Inaugurate," Hermione spat at the Fat Lady.

"No need to be rude!" She said reproachfully as she swung forward.

Hermione ignored her and stomped into the common room. There were still quite a few students still up, Harry and Ron amongst them.

"Hermione!" they both said as she approached.

She flung her bag down on the floor and threw herself into an armchair in seething silence.

"It didn't go well, I take it?" Harry asked sympathetically.

"No, it didn't." She replied moodily, and told them everything that had happened in the lesson.

"Bastard," Ron said angrily. Hermione didn't bother to reprimand him.

"I bet you could have done without knocking those Lacewings over." Harry said.

"I couldn't believe it when that happened," Hermione groaned. "As if things weren't bad enough to start with."

"But you didn't rise to it," Harry noted. "So he didn't have an excuse to be even worse with you, did he?"

"That's true."

Hermione started on the Potions homework from that morning. Hopefully, she could get her Arithmancy done fairly quickly and go to bed at a reasonable hour, and complete her apprentice work tomorrow.

Ron stood up and stretched, walking towards the portrait hole.

"Where are you going?" Hermione and Harry said together.

"Erm... I've got to go – I mean, I want to... I need a shower," he stuttered.

"Oh, ok." They replied.

Harry sat in the armchair closest to Hermione. "Don't let Snape get to you."

"I'm trying," she said miserably.

"Look, I know from experience. The worst thing you can do is rise to it. So if you just ignore him, I reckon pretty soon he'll just ignore you."

Hermione looked across the common room, mulling over what Harry had just said. She decided that it made sense.

"And anyway, after your lessons, you can always come and vent your anger out with me and Ron."

"Thanks, Harry," she smiled. "You're a good friend."

"Yeah, well, you've stuck by me all these years, it's about time I return the favour."

Hermione hugged him, and turned back to her homework.

"Oh, I'm too wound up to do this now. I'm off to bed. Night Harry," she said.

She knew she would regret not completing the work, but she knew it would be of a poor standard if she tried to finish it now. Snape didn't need another reason to get at her.

Walking up the stairs, she barely noticed Lavender Brown giving her a dirty look as she walked down towards the portrait hole. To be honest, she was too tired to care.

Storing her bag under her bed, she put on her pyjamas and crawled under the quilt. Being angry had really tired her out. She snuggled into the comfortable warmth of the bed, her head perfectly cushioned on the pillow behind her.

She was still quite angry, and as tired as she was, it was still a while before she finally drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**A/N Thanks for reading :) Sorry this took so long. I had serious writers block and I was lacking a bit in motivation. Life has been stressful lately and a few things haven't been going right. So sorry for the long wait between updates. **

**I'm really not sure about this chapter, so I'm gonna need some reviews so that I know what you think, so please please please review!! Thank you! :D x**


	7. Chapter 7: Hermione Victorious

**Disclaimer: Guess what? If you recognise anything, it still isn't mine. I know, shocking eh?**

**A/N Thanks for the reviews for the last chapter! Enjoy this one!**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Hermione Victorious.**

The next week passed as a stressful one for Hermione. She was completely snowed under with homework, and the book Snape had told her to read was quite tedious and boring. Often, she found herself reading the same sentence over and over, without taking in its meaning at all. It was all about past Potioneers and their achievements in Potions. To be frank, she couldn't see how it was relevant to her in the slightest, but she supposed that would become clear over time.

Before she knew it, it was Monday night once again. Time for her lesson with Snape.

"Remember, keep it cool," Harry advised.

"Talk about role reversals," said Hermione, smiling. "You're sounding more like me every day."

"Yeah, that's because I'm not the one getting wound up by Snape anymore."

"Hm. True."

"Don't worry. You know what Snape's like. If you just keep calm, he won't bother you. He won't want to talk to any 'bloody Gryffindors' any more than he has to."

Hermione laughed. "Thanks Harry. Tell Ron I'll be back about nine."

"Why, where is Ron?" Harry asked, looking puzzled.

"Evidently not here," Hermione laughed.

"Yeah. Okay then. Have fun."

"Hm. I'm going to spend two hours with Snape in a cold, dark, draughty dungeon classroom trying to ignore him as he snipes, nags and insults me in the hope that he can provoke me into quitting my apprenticeship. What isn't fun about that?" Hermione said lightly.

"Like I said: have fun," Harry smiled. "See you later."

"See you," Hermione said whilst she walked out of the common room.

Arriving at the dungeons at one minute to seven, she knocked on the door.

"Enter."

_Keep calm_, Hermione told herself as she walked in.

"Close the door," Snape ordered, without looking up from his work.

Hermione did as she was told, and sat at her desk.

Snape carried on writing for several minutes. Hermione was getting a little impatient, but she supposed this was what Snape wanted. She schooled her features into an expression of expectant politeness, and waited quietly for Snape to finish.

Finally, he lay down his quill on his desk. "Did you complete the homework I gave you?"

"Yes, sir."

"Very well. I'd like to ask for the textbook back."

Hermione pulled the book out of her bag, noticing from the corner of her eye that Snape's expression changed from neutral to one of mild annoyance.

_He thought that I wouldn't bring it_, Hermione thought triumphantly. As she turned around, his face assumed its previous neutral expression. Smirking inwardly, she handed him the book and settled back into her chair.

"I thought that we should begin with one of, if not _the_ most, difficult Potion on the NEWT syllabus. Tonight you will brew Amortentia. As this Potion takes three weeks to stew and some ingredients have to be added at weekly intervals, this can be a project that will be ongoing whilst you learn the basics of advanced brewing."

_Now he's hoping I've not brought my NEWT potions book._

"I assume you haven't brought your copy of Advanced Potion Making?" he asked cynically.

_Way ahead of you, Snape._

"Actually, I have," Hermione replied, getting it out of her bag.

Snape blinked.

"Very well. Begin," he said, turning back to his desk.

_One-nil._ Hermione thought, laughing on the inside.

She started work on the Amortentia.

Soon enough, she could see why this was one of the most difficult Potions to brew. She was double-checking each stage as she worked as the Potion was very finicky to get right. The last thing she needed was to show herself up in front of Snape once again.

He had taken to watching her every move once again, trying to throw her off. Hermione did her best to ignore him.

"Are you sure that that is the correct quantity of Ashwinder eggs, Miss Granger?" Snape asked.

Hermione faltered. Was she sure? Was Snape actually trying to help her in some way? Or was he trying to make her doubt herself? Or was he trying to induce her arrogance and defy him, only to slip up?

_Keep calm_, she told herself, and checked the instructions.

"Yes, sir, I'm sure." She added the eggs and the potion gave a satisfying hiss. Smiling smugly to herself, she saw that Snape looked disappointed.

Hermione looked back at her textbook. _Add three hearts of crocodile_, she read. Pulling the hearts out of her Potion kit, she noticed Snape raise his eyebrows.

It was very difficult to concentrate with him scrutinising her every move.

_Add three hearts of crocodile_, the instructions still said.

She did as they said, and it proved to be right.

The remainder of the lesson carried on in that fashion: Hermione following the instructions, Snape making her doubt herself, Hermione checking the instructions again and proving herself right by carrying out the correct method. She noticed with humour that Snape was getting increasingly frustrated with it.

At nine o'clock, Snape finally said, "Bottle your concoction. You may leave."

Exhausted, Hermione carefully cleared away, making sure that she didn't knock anything over, and quickly exited the classroom. When she was a safe distance from the dungeons, she punched the air triumphantly.

_This time, _I_ win._

* * *

Severus waited until Granger had closed the door before he finally allowed his neutral expression to slip into one of utter annoyance.

_Bloody annoying GRYFFINDOR!_

Normally, if he acted like that with any other student, they would be reduced to a nervous wreck trembling in their seat! What was wrong with that girl? Why was she so resistant?

He extinguished the lights in the classroom and took his work into his rooms. Throwing the third year's essays haphazardly onto his coffee table, he went to his drinks cabinet and extracted a bottle of Firewhisky. He grabbed a goblet, poured a large measure into it and drank it in one. After pouring a second, he placed the bottle on the coffee table and drained the second one.

Placing the goblet on the table, he sank back into his sofa and rubbed his eyes with the heels of his hands. That girl would be the death of him, she really would.

How had she managed to withstand him? His scrutiny must have been very off-putting, his remarks very discouraging. Yet she had ploughed on relentlessly, and entirely correctly.

The thought of the smug look on that exquisite face, with the candlelight reflecting flatteringly upon her features...

Wait.

Severus furrowed his brow. Where had that come from?

He conjured the picture of her again. There was nothing exquisite about her face. In fact, it looked ordinary. Everything about her was ordinary, right down to those slender fingers expertly chopping ingredients...

Severus sat bolt upright.

He shook himself.

What on earth was going on?

Why was he having these disconcerting thoughts?

His eyes rested on the bottle on the coffee table. _It must be the drink,_ he decided.

Brushing the bottle and goblet aside, he turned to the essays and began marking them, not allowing his thoughts to stray anywhere near a certain Gryffindor girl.

* * *

"Harry! I did it!" Hermione cried happily as she ran into the common room.

"What did you do?" Harry asked, looking up from his Herbology essay.

"Snape was baiting me all the time! And I ignored him!"

Harry grinned. "Tell me what happened."

Hermione told him all of the events of that night, how Snape had acted, her responses and Snape's obvious frustration by the end of the lesson.

By the end Harry was laughing. "Good for you, Hermione."

"I know. I was actually really proud of myself."

"But I bet he paid you back hundredfold with your homework." Harry guessed.

Hermione froze. She hadn't realised before.

"Hermione?" Harry asked.

"He didn't give me homework!" Hermione chortled.

"You're kidding!"

"No! I think I actually annoyed him so much, he forgot to give me homework because he just wanted me out of his sight!"

"Wow," Harry mused. "That's a first for old Snape. Wait 'til you tell Ron."

"Where is he, anyway?" Hermione asked, looking around the common room for him.

"I have no idea, I haven't seen him since dinner."

Right on cue, Ron walked through the portrait door, his hair ruffled on his head.

"Ron, over here!" Hermione called.

Ron jumped slightly at the sound of Hermione's voice. He walked over to them and sat down.

"Where have you been? And why is your hair a mess?" Hermione asked.

"Erm... I went for a walk. It's windy. Thought you had a lesson tonight?"

"Ron, its quarter past nine, my lesson's finished."

"Tell him what happened with Snape, Hermione," Harry urged.

Hermione told Ron the story. Afterwards, he managed a small smile.

"That's my girl." He said quietly, and looked down at the floor.

"Ron, are you okay?" Hermione asked worriedly.

"I'm fine, just tired. I think I'll turn in. Night," he murmured.

He kissed Hermione's forehead, lingering a little longer than necessary and turned away. Hermione saw his profile as he walked up the stairs and thought he looked downright depressed.

Hermione turned to Harry. "What's up with him?"

Harry looked slightly worried. "I'm not sure. But he's not been acting right since... well, since Fred died," he said quietly.

"Oh... Poor Ron," Hermione breathed sympathetically.

"Yeah." Harry agreed.

The rest of the night passed in near silence, only punctured by Harry asking for Hermione's help. Once he had finished, they both retired to bed.

At least telling Ron what had happened with her and Snape that night had coaxed a smile out of him.

It had brought a big one to her face, too.

Hermione was immensely proud of how she had handled her Potions lesson that night. Now she had done it once, she knew that she could do it every lesson. She wouldn't have a problem with it anymore.

And things with Ron would get better with time.

Everything was going to be okay.

* * *

**A/N Thanks for reading! Please review! I need more reviews! Haha. Thank you! :D x**


	8. Chapter 8: A Very Happy Birthday

**Disclaimer: Still isn't mine.**

**A/N Thanks again for reviews! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 8: A Very Happy Birthday.**

It wasn't working.

Three weeks of trying to grind Granger down. Three weeks trying to get her to quit. Three weeks of effort, wasted.

It. Just. Wasn't. Working!

Severus paced around his lounge, working off his anger. What would it take to make this girl give in? She was like a dog with a bone, she didn't know when to quit!

A soft knock on the door to his quarters halted his pacing.

"Enter," he snarled.

Minerva walked in and closed the door behind her. "In a bit of a foul mood are we, Severus?"

"What do you want, Minerva?" he bit out harshly.

"I'll take that as a yes," she smirked. "I just wondered how Miss Granger's apprenticeship was going?"

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose. Minerva in his quarters was bad enough. Minerva in his quarters talking about Granger was torture.

"Her work is adequate." He said shortly.

"Yes, but I wondered if there were any specific problems with her lesson. Whenever I ask her how her classes are with you, she seems somewhat... hesitant to answer."

"Has Miss Granger been telling tales, Minerva?" Snape asked quietly. Dangerously.

"Not at all. I just think that Hermione is reluctant to tell me if anything is wrong. When I ask her how her lessons are with you, she simply says "the lessons are interesting". She avoids any questions I ask about you."

_That Gryffindor_, Snape thought venomously, _is going to be the death of me_.

"So I just thought I'd see if everything was satisfactory." Minerva continued.

"If Miss Granger had a complaint, I'm sure she would have made you aware of it."

"Very well."

There was a short pause.

"Was there something else?" Snape questioned silkily.

"Well, Severus, I was wondering if you'd thought anymore... about what I said to you whilst you were in the hospital wing."

"Which part?" Severus hedged.

"The part where I asked for your forgiveness," Minerva said quietly.

Severus stayed silent. On the one hand, he did actually miss Minerva's company. She provided intellectual conversation, and could be quite funny at times with her wry humour. On the other hand, forgiveness was not one of his best qualities, and Minerva had treated him with nothing short of hostility the past year.

Still, he supposed that was to be expected. He had played his double role so well that he had fooled even the Dark Lord, so why would Minerva have seen through it?

"Given... a bit more time," he said slowly. "It may be possible."

"Thank you Severus. I'll let you get back to your pacing."

"How did you know I was pacing?"

"You've made footprints on the floor. Your shoes must have been wet when you walked in."

Looking down, Severus saw that Minerva was right.

"Astute as ever," he commented grudgingly.

"That's why I'm Headmistress," she smirked.

"I used to be Headmaster, you know," he pointed out.

"Yes, but you couldn't hack it, could you?"

"I was Headmaster in the most difficult year the Wizarding World has ever seen."

"So you would have found it much easier this year. Yet you gave up the position."

"I wouldn't say that it has been easier so far, Minerva. Haven't you had t stage a colossal cleanup operation on the castle after the Battle?"

"True," Minerva conceded. Snape smirked.

"I've missed our banter." Minerva said.

Severus didn't answer. But, if he was honest, he missed it too.

"Well, I'll leave you to it." Minerva said, taking her leave. The door closed quietly behind her.

She had given him a lot to think about. Right now, he was thinking about how he was going to repay Miss Granger for this.

* * *

Hermione woke up on Saturday feeling very well rested. She stretched languorously as she got dressed.

It was the nineteenth of September.

Her birthday.

She was nineteen years old.

Nineteen seemed so much older than eighteen. She was rapidly outgrowing her teenage years. And she felt so much older than her peers.

Shrugging, Hermione left the dormitory and walked down the stairs.

Harry and Ron were waiting for her.

"Happy birthday!" they chorused.

"Thanks," Hermione smiled.

"Have a present," Harry said, thrusting a brightly wrapped package in her direction.

"Have another," Ron said, giving her a flatter package.

"Thank you so much! You shouldn't have!"

"But you're glad we did," Ron noted, smirking.

"Well, yes, of course I am, but really-"

"Are you actually planning to open those presents anytime today Hermione? Just wondering." Ron asked, chortling.

"Oh, yes, of course," Hermione said, sitting down on a squashy chair near the fire.

Harry and Ron sat in chairs next to her and watched with interest as she began to open her presents.

Tearing the wrapping off of Harry's present, she saw that he had bought her a very expensive looking Potions kit. It was fully stocked with every ingredient she would ever need in Potions, all labelled, and even had airtight and waterproof pockets so perishables could be preserved and spillages of liquid ingredients would not spoil the rest.

"Harry... this is amazing! Thank you so much!"

"I thought you needed a decent Potion kit if you're going to show Snape that you're serious about your apprenticeship." He smiled.

"Oh, it's _perfect!_ Thank you!" she said, giving him a hug.

"You're welcome."

Hermione then turned to Ron's present. Under the wrapping paper was a flat, black velvet box.

_He hasn't bought me jewellery?_

She opened the box and revealed a stunning white gold diamond necklace. It was delicate and the diamond was in the shape of a heart.

"Ron..." Hermione breathed.

"Do you like it? I can change it if you don't," he said worriedly.

"It's _beautiful_! But you shouldn't have spent this much on me!"

"You're worth it," he said quietly, smiling.

Hermione kissed him full on the lips.

"Hey, we'll have less of that, thanks," Harry joked.

Hermione turned and gave Ron the necklace to put on for her.

"You really like it?"

"Ron, I love it!"

Ron beamed at her.

"So," Harry interjected, smirking. Hermione had almost forgotten he was there. "We've got a free day ahead of us. What do you want to do, Hermione?"

"Hm... We haven't seen Hagrid for a while."

"Ok, we'll go see Hagrid."

* * *

"Happy birthday, Hermione!" Hagrid boomed.

"Thanks Hagrid," Hermione smiled.

"This is fer you," he said, handing her a package badly wrapped in brown paper.

Inside was a pound of Hagrid's homemade treacle toffee.

"Thanks Hagrid!" she said, popping a bit of it in her mouth and offering it to Harry and Ron.

"No problem. So how're things going with ol' Snape?"

Hermione told Hagrid about her lessons with Snape, how it had started off badly but she had managed to resist his attempts to get to her.

Hagrid chortled. "Good on yeh, Hermione. You show him."

Hermione smiled.

The rest of the morning passed very pleasantly. Hagrid was as cheerful as usual, and everyone was cracking jokes.

They walked back up to the castle in time for lunch, and they took seats near Ginny.

"Happy birthday!" she squealed, giving Hermione a present which turned out to be a bottle of perfume which had a pleasantly fragrant aroma.

"Ginny, its lovely, thank you!" she said, putting some perfume on.

"Smells nice," Ron noted, kissing her cheek.

"Come on, we're eating," Ginny complained.

"Then shut up and eat," Ron said.

"Whenever me and Harry kiss in public, you complain," Ginny argued.

"That's because it's my sister and best friend."

"And when it's you and Hermione, it's my brother and my best friend!"

The banter carried on like this for several minutes, Harry and Hermione laughing heartily at the siblings' mock argument. As she turned to take a sip of her pumpkin juice, however, she noticed Snape watching her from the High Table. They locked eyes for a moment, and then Hermione looked away.

Why was Snape staring at her?

* * *

Severus was watching the group of Gryffindors laughing as they ate. Granger didn't look even slightly stressed. He'd have thought that after how hard he had made her work, after all the homework he had been setting her, she would look a lot less happy than she did. His eyes spied a brightly wrapped package on the table next to her.

That might be why she was so happy.

He saw Weasley peck her cheek. It angered him. She shouldn't be socialising, she should be working! Could nothing bring this girl down?

At that moment, Granger turned to drink from her goblet. As she did, her eyes locked on Severus'.

Severus maintained eye contact with her, determined not to look away first. He saw challenge in her expressive brown eyes, before she looked away from him, and joined back in with her friends.

Then he realised that he wasn't going to make her quit. He was resigned to teach her for the rest of the year.

"You know, thinking about it now, I don't think she actually has a problem with Potions," said a voice on his left.

Severus turned. "Excuse me?"

"Hermione. I don't think she has a problem with you at all."

_That's the bloody trouble_, he thought. _She doesn't have a problem._

It was only a year. Just one more year, that's all he had to tolerate her for, and then she would be out of his hair forever.

* * *

Before dinner that night, an owl tapped on Hermione's window. She recognised it as Athena.

Walking to the window, she let her in out of the night and noticed there was a large package tied to her leg. She took it from Athena and fed her an owl treat.

"What's this then?" she asked the bird, stroking her plumage.

Opening the package, she found a delicious looking chocolate cake with _Happy Birthday Hermione_ written in white icing.

She recognised the cake as one of her mothers'. There was a letter attached to the wrapping.

Opening it, she found a Muggle birthday card and saw that indeed, the package was from her parents.

_Dear Hermione_

_Happy 19__th__ Birthday! Hope you have a great day!_

_All our love,_

_Mum and Dad x x_

Hermione beamed. It was so sweet of her parents to make her a cake!

Still smiling, she walked back downstairs from her dormitory.

"Hermione! Over here!" Harry shouted.

Looking around, Hermione saw that the Gryffindor common room had a large table with laden with food towards one wall.

"Happy Birthday!" everyone chorused.

"You're not going to dinner," Harry said, taking hold of her shoulders and leading her towards the food. "We're having a party up here instead."

"Where did all the food come from?" Hermione asked, watching Ron shoving cocktail sausages in his mouth

"Kreacher and Dobby fetched it all up from the kitchens." Harry said.

"Come on Hermione, are you gonna stand there all night?" Ginny said shoving a Butterbeer into Hermione's hand.

Hermione smiled. Harry and Ron had really made her birthday brilliant.

* * *

**A/N Thank you for reading! I know I've been churning out chapters like there's no tomorrow, but future updates may not be as regular. I've just had more spare time this weekend haha. **

**I know not a lot has actually happened in the last couple of chapters. This one is more like a bridging chapter, setting things up for what's going to happen in the next one.**

**Anyway, please, let me know what you think!! Please review! Only takes like 30 seconds!!! :D x**


	9. Chapter 9: Hermione's Heartbreak

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognise isn't mine.**

**A/N Thank you for all the amazing reviews! You rock!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Hermione's Heartbreak.**

Potions the next Monday was different. Very noticeably different. Snape didn't acknowledge Hermione at all. When he passed by her, he didn't so much as look at her. When she had bottled her completed Polyjuice Potion (which was of the highest standard) and placed it on his desk, he didn't so much as glance at it. And when she rose out of her chair to leave and it scraped a little noisily against the floor, he didn't raise his eyes from the parchment on his desk.

What was going on?

Harry and Ron caught up with her and they walked to the Great Hall. They sat down at the Gryffindor table and began eating the delicious shepherd's pie in front of them.

"Did you notice Snape didn't even say a word to you today, Hermione?" Harry asked eagerly.

Yeah, wonder what's wrong with him?" Hermione pondered.

"I think you actually broke him," Harry said.

"'Bout time someone did. Greasy old bat," Ron sneered, though ruining the effect slightly by spraying mashed potato out of his mouth.

"Ron, don't talk with your mouth full. And he's not that old, you know," Hermione reprimanded.

"Why are you sticking up for him?" Ron accused.

"Hm... I don't know."

The three laughed.

"You got Arithmancy this afternoon, Hermione?" Ron asked.

"Yeah. I was up 'til the early hours of this morning finishing my project for today, since I didn't do any work on my birthday."

"Who does work on their birthday?" Ron asked incredulously.

Harry nodded in agreement. "Hermione, you needed a break. You don't want a repeat of third year, do you?"

Hermione thought back to her third year, where she had been extremely tired, yet forced to carry on working anyway. She had had very little time for socialising or having fun, and she felt ill almost every minute of every day. Looking like a vampire for the whole year hadn't helped her mood much either.

"You're right I suppose. And anyway, my birthday was just a one-off so it's not going to happen again for a while."

Harry and Ron both rolled their eyes at her.

"Typical Hermione," Ron commented.

"You never change," Harry said, smiling.

"You make it sound like such a bad thing!" Hermione said, mock-reproachfully.

After lunch, they walked outside and sat on the grass, enjoying the sunshine.

"Have you got Arithmancy this afternoon, Hermione?"

"Ron, you know I have, you just asked me this,"

"Oh, yeah. Sorry. Just making sure."

"Making sure? Of what?" Hermione asked, confused.

"I was just wondering because if you hadn't then we could have spent some time together," Ron said hastily.

"I'm sorry Ron... I wish we could."

"Not your fault, 'Mione," Ron said, hugging her.

"Well, I'd better be going. See you at dinner."

"See you, Hermione."

"Bye."

* * *

When the last seventh year had left the classroom, Severus immediately snatched up Granger's Polyjuice Potion, hoping to find something wrong with it, so he could annoy her by giving her a lower mark than usual.

Taking the stopper out and peering into the vial, he was immediately disappointed.

It was perfect.

Scowling to himself, he placed the Potion back with the rest of the class and sat back in his chair, rubbing his eyes.

Ignoring her had seemed to work better for him than antagonising her and being disappointed when she didn't rise to it. It seemed that nothing could throw that girl off track, so he had decided that he would stop trying. It seemed that acting completely indifferent to her would make this year as painless as possible.

He left the dungeons and walked to the Great Hall. It wasn't very often that he bothered with lunch, but today he felt he needed something after the seventh year Potions lesson.

Taking his seat at the teachers' table, he scanned the Hall. Sure enough, the 'Golden Trio' were sat at the Gryffindor table. They all seemed rather happy about something.

Still watching, he saw Weasley spray food all over the table. _Disgusting boy._

What did Granger see in him?

And why did he care?

He shook his head and began eating his shepherd's pie. Eating quite quickly, he realised that he was hungrier than he thought. He cleaned his plate within five minutes. Soon, he began to long for the peace and quiet of the dungeons instead the noise of chattering students and knives and forks scraping on plates.

He rose from his seat just as the three Gryffindors did, so he purposely walked slower so he didn't have to walk by them.

Walking ten metres behind them, he saw Weasley fling his arm around the girl's shapely waist. He felt a surge of irritation at the Weasley boy.

And then, almost immediately after, he felt a surge of irritation at himself.

First, why should he care that Weasley was touching Granger?

And second, since when had he thought of her waist as 'shapely'?

He was letting the girl wind him up too much.

Maybe ignoring her really was the best course of action. That way, she wouldn't get to him so.

* * *

Hermione walked to her usual sit in the Arithmancy classroom, sat down and took out her completed project. She was quite proud that she had managed to complete it even with having a day off because of her birthday. Also, she was pleased with the originality of her project. She had based it on how assigning a letter to a number, and then adding together the numbers in a person's name, could determine their personality, and how they interacted with other people, based on the numbers retrieved. She also liked her project because it had actually seemed to work.

Professor Vector walked into the classroom and closed the door. "Take your projects out please, we'll just be carrying on working with them today."

Hermione frowned and raised her hand.

Professor Vector walked to her desk. "Yes, Miss Granger?"

"Professor, I thought we had to complete our projects for homework this week?"

"Are you saying you have a completed project?" Professor Vector asked, stunned.

"Yes," Hermione replied.

"Well, this is excellent! You're sure you don't want to add anything?"

Hermione thought. If she was quite honest, there wasn't anything. "No, Professor."

"Excellent, Miss Granger! Twenty points to Gryffindor. We'll be starting a new topic next week, and I'd rather teach it to the whole class at once, so you might as well take this lesson off. You may go."

"Thanks, Professor," Hermione said. As she walked to the exit she tried to ignore the envious looks of her peers.

So she now had a free period! At the same time as Ron! Maybe it wasn't too late for them to do something!

She hurried along the corridors, wasting as little time as possible. Though Hermione said she wanted to spend time with Ron, she didn't want to leave Harry out. Still, he would probably understand her desire to spend time with Ron, since it was rare they got alone time together anymore with their schedules.

Speaking of Ron...

Was that him walking into an empty classroom up ahead?

It was definitely him. She'd recognise that hair anywhere.

What was he doing?

Planning to surprise him, Hermione hurried to the empty classroom.

Opening the door was a surprise.

But not just for Ron. For Hermione too.

And the classroom wasn't empty. Hermione gasped.

In front of her eyes, Hermione saw Ron in a compromising position with another girl.

Looking closely, she saw the girl was Lavender Brown.

Hermione's gasp had alerted the two to her presence. Everyone was too shocked to move.

"Hermione-" Ron gasped.

Hermione raised her wand and pointed it at Ron, and silently cast a spell to make his face erupt in boils. She then pointed it at Lavender, and used a very clever curse that had served her well in the past.

In purple pimples on Lavender's forehead, the word 'slut' was spelled.

Hermione then ran from the room, all the way to the Gryffindor common room.

"Hermione, what are you doing – are you ok?" Harry asked worriedly.

Hermione ignored him and ran straight up the stairs to the girls' dormitories.

She flung herself on the bed.

And cried.

* * *

**A/N Once again, thanks so much for reading! I know this chapter is a short one, but that seemed like a good place to finish the chapter. Poor Hermione, eh?**

**Now, about Hermione's Arithmancy project - time to confess, it wasn't my idea. I looked on the internet (typed 'arithmancy harry potter' into google, and clicked the first link) and there was a very interesting page about the way Arithmancy determines people's personalities and compatability with others. It's really very interesting and does actually seem to work, so if you want to take a look, please do!**

**Thanks again! Please review! I'd really appreciate it! :D x**


	10. Chapter 10: Temper Tantrum

Disclaimer: It's still not mine.

**A/N Thank you so much for all the reviews and alerts! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Temper Tantrum.**

Hermione hadn't moved from the same position on her bed for almost two hours. She couldn't find the will to. Tears had fallen unchecked down her cheeks, leaving tracks in their wake and making her skin and eyes red and blotchy, her body ached from lying curled in the same position for too long and her head ached from the intensity of her sobs. Yet she still couldn't muster the will to move.

Betrayal. Hurt. Loss. All these emotions mixed into a cocktail running through her veins.

She couldn't believe that Ron had hurt her this way, and with Lavender Brown no less! Suddenly, Ron's behaviour over the last few months and all the looks Lavender had been giving her had made sense. Not that understanding that made it any easier to bear. In fact, it just made her feel more stupid.

How could she not have noticed what was going on right under her nose? It should have been blatantly obvious what was going on behind her back.

So much for being the brightest witch of her age.

There was a tap on the window of her dormitory.

Moving slowly and stiffly, she walked to the window and recognised Hedwig. Why would Hedwig be delivering anything to her? She took the scroll from the bird's leg and unfurled it.

_Hermione,_

_Come down to the common room. You know I can't come up to the girl's dormitory to see you. And you have Snape's lesson tonight so I won't get a chance to talk to you after then._

_Harry._

_P.S You don't have to worry. Ron isn't here. He's down in the bathroom, trying to remove the boils on his face._

So Harry must know then. No doubt Ron had told him. But from this letter, it seemed that Harry wasn't taking sides at all, and was sympathetic towards her.

She splashed her face with cold water and went downstairs. Harry was waiting for her.

"Hey, you ok?"

Hermione shrugged, rubbing her face. "Not really."

"Ron told me everything."

"Oh, and I suppose you're going to side with perfect Ron and ask me to forgive him –"

"Hermione, that's not what I'm doing at all. I'm not taking sides. This is your business, not mine." Harry replied steadily.

Hermione was silent for a moment. "I'm sorry, Harry. I shouldn't have snapped at you. I'm just so... angry. At Ron, at Lavender, at myself."

"That's understandable. I've found out why Ron was doing what he did."

"I don't care."

"I think you will when you hear it. I know that, in time, it'll drive you crazy not knowing. You're too inquisitive to just let things be." He said, rocking into her side and nudging her playfully in an attempt to lift her spirits.

Hermione managed a small smirk. "It's not gonna change my mind you know."

"I know. I'm just telling you because you need to know that it's not your fault and you didn't do anything wrong."

"I must have if he decided to cheat on me." Hermione murmured morosely.

"No you didn't. It was all Lavender. And partly Ron, for being so stupid." Harry admitted honestly.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, remember the Final Battle, Lavender was attacked by Greyback?"

Hermione nodded.

"Well, she was worried because she didn't know if she'd be a werewolf, or have any of the characteristics of one. The only person she knew who had any experience of this sort of thing was Ron. So she went to him, asking how Bill was when he was attacked by Greyback. Of course, the only thing you can really do with something like that is to –"

"Wait for the full moon." Hermione finished.

"Yeah. So they waited for the full moon, and Lavender was fine, no transformation and there were no characteristics whatsoever. They went out for a drink to celebrate. They got plastered and one thing led to another."

Hermione grimaced. "I don't need to know the details."

"I wasn't going to tell you them. Anyway, he woke up the next morning and tried to escape. Lavender caught him and blackmailed him, telling him that if he didn't keep seeing her, she'd tell you."

"I wish he had just stopped seeing her. At least that way I'd have found out sooner."

"True. So... what are you going to do?"

"I can't take him back." Hermione said, sighing.

"Fair enough. Bet you're really in the mood for Snape's lesson tonight."

"Oh, God. I don't know if I'm going to be able to cope with him tonight." She groaned.

"Just keep ignoring him like you have, and everything will be fine."

Hermione suddenly realised how much Harry had changed after the War. He was much more grown up, and he seemed... _wiser_, somehow. If Hermione was honest, he reminded her a little of Dumbledore. It seemed that all those years of fighting had had a positive effect upon him after all.

"I hope so. I better get going. See you later."

As she walked to the portrait hole, she passed Ron. It was evident he'd had no success removing his boils.

"Hermione-" he started.

Hermione ignored him, giving him a filthy look as she was walking out of the portrait hole. She wasn't quite sure how she was going to tolerate Snape tonight.

* * *

The dank darkness of the dungeons completely matched her mood tonight. Hermione wasn't sure how she was going to get through the next two hours of ignoring Snape. She was too wound up, and knew that it was going to be so hard to ignore Snape's constant attempts to insult her and put her off. Walking towards the door of the classroom, she prayed that Snape would be as indifferent to her as he was this morning in Potions.

_Deep breath. You can do this._

She knocked twice on the door and was bid entrance.

As soon as she closed the door, Snape said shortly, "Complete the final stages of your Amortentia."

"Yes sir," she murmured in reply.

Ten minutes into the lesson, Hermione found that immersing herself in her work was actually making her feel better. It was making her forget everything that had happened that day because she had to concentrate on her potion.

The final stages of the Amortentia were the trickiest. The ingredients had to be added in extremely precise quantities and near perfect timing, and so Hermione could not allow her attention to slip to other matters. The heat from her cauldron and working so hard made Hermione feel very warm, which was unusual in the dungeons because, despite the heat of one's cauldron, it was usually still very chilly. When she had to leave her Potion to simmer for thirty seconds, she took the opportunity to remove her jumper.

She turned to her instructions to see what was next.

_After allowing to simmer for thirty seconds, add one Erumpent horn._

Hermione shuddered. From her past experiences with Erumpent horns, she knew that they were volatile. Extremely volatile. Handling it with care, and hoping to God that Snape didn't try to distract her, she gently picked it up and placed it carefully in the cauldron.

The Potion gave a hiss. Glad that she hadn't blown herself up, she turned back to the textbook.

According to the instructions, after stirring for one minute, the potion should have a mother-of-pearl sheen, the steam would be rising in the characteristic spirals, and it should start smelling appealing to whoever was near. This would be the final stage of the potion.

After one minute of stirring, Hermione found that she had brewed the potion correctly. Feeling very pleased with herself, she leaned towards her cauldron and smelled the familiar scent of new parchment, fresh mown grass and...

Ron's aftershave.

She froze over her cauldron, trying to calm the rage that had suddenly flared up inside her.

"Miss Granger," Snape said silkily. "Would you remove that infernal thing from around your neck? If it came into contact with your potion it could be quite disastrous."

Puzzled, Hermione looked down.

Around her neck was the necklace Ron had bought her for her birthday. The one with the heart shaped diamond.

She ripped the necklace off and threw it angrily away from her.

"Pick that up. Ten points from Gryffindor. There is no need for such behaviour, particularly in a Potions classroom," Snape said coldly.

Hermione summoned the necklace and slammed it on the desk. The last thing she needed was Snape making her angry too, or she wouldn't be able to keep her temper in check.

"Granger-"

"Oh, be quiet!" Hermione snapped.

There was a small silence.

"I beg your pardon?" Snape asked dangerously.

"I said be quiet! How do you expect me to work if you're constantly badgering me?"

"Silence!" Snape spat. "I will not be spoken to like that. Not even by a member of the 'Golden Trio'. Sit down and get on with your work."

Hermione looked into Snape's sneering face, still fuming.

"I've finished."

"Then bottle your potion. Do you think you can manage that without having a temper tantrum?"

Hermione took a deep breath. Still seething, she moved to collect a sample of the potion into a glass vial. She managed to fill a first vial. But her hands were shaking so much with rage that she dropped the second vial on the floor.

_Not again! For crying out loud!_

"Five points from Gryffindor for clumsiness." Snape drawled.

Hermione snapped.

"Maybe I wouldn't be so clumsy, _Professor,_ if you weren't criticising my every move. How do you expect me to learn when you act like this with me?"

"Clean up the mess and get out." He said nastily.

Hermione vanished the mess on the floor. She was so angry it was unbelievable. She realised that she couldn't stand being with Snape for much longer.

So she made a very rash decision.

"I quit." She informed him.

"What?" Snape spat.

"I said I quit! I don't want to do the apprenticeship! If all I'm going to get is grief from you, I don't see the point in carrying on!"

And before Snape could answer, Hermione turned on her heel, and left the classroom, slamming the door behind her.

* * *

Severus sat in his seat, stunned. What on Earth had just happened?

He'd seen outbursts of temper from Potter and Weasley. It was natural for those two to act so immaturely. But never had he seen Granger act like that.

With furrowed brows, he looked at where Granger's potion still stood, and saw her necklace glittering in the candlelight. Frowning, he walked towards the table and studied the diamond heart attached to the silver chain.

Did this have something to do with her mood?

Shrugging, Severus turned from the table.

At least he'd finally got Granger to quit.

He smirked.

Deep down, however, he felt a slight twinge of regret. Granger was an excellent Potioneer, and, with tutoring, could one day have made great advancements in Potions. It wasn't often someone showed interest in pursuing further education in brewing, and, if her Amortentia was anything to go by, she would have passed the apprenticeship without a problem.

But Severus was still happy. He only had to deal with the Gryffindors once a week now, and their presence was diluted by that of other students.

Finally, it seemed he would get some peace.

* * *

Hermione had calmed down by the time she reached her dormitory. The trek through the castle from the dungeons up to the seventh floor had helped her work off some of her anger. She now lay, once again, upon her bed, curled upon the bedspread.

She actually rather regretted quitting her apprenticeship. She knew that she could have stuck it out with Snape for the rest of the year. It was just tonight. He had needled her on the wrong night.

Sighing, she crawled under the covers and snuggled down.

It was hard to believe that a day that had started so well could have gone downhill so badly.

It was a while before she managed to fall asleep.

* * *

**A/N I know this chapter took a while to upload. I'm really sorry, been so busy with revision for exams.**

**Speaking of which, this might be the last chapter for about 4 weeks. I have so much studying to do! And so many exams! So I'm really sorry, but real life is going to get in the way for a bit.**

**But I'll carry on after my exams! I promise!**

**Hm... do you know what would help me cope with the stress of exams? Some reviews :P Please submit one! Only takes like 30 seconds! :D x**


	11. Chapter 11: Resolutions

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognise isn't mine.**

**A/N Thank you for all the reviews and alerts! Here's the next chapter :D**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Resolutions.**

The next morning found Severus walking to the Head's office. He had to inform Minerva about the events of last night. If he was honest, he was rather looking forward to it; Granger was a favourite of Minerva's, and it would be good for her to be taken down a peg or two in Minerva's eyes.

Arriving at the top of the spiralling stairs, he knocked at the door.

"Come in," Minerva called.

Severus entered, closing the door behind him. He had not been in this office since he himself had been Headmaster, and was surprised to see that it hadn't changed all that much. When he had succeeded Dumbledore, he hadn't wanted to change the way the office looked. It seemed inappropriate, somehow. Yet the only change that Minerva seemed to have made was to place a tin of Ginger Newts on the corner of the desk.

All except one of the portraits of past Headmasters was feigning sleep. Albus Dumbledore was twinkling down at Severus.

_How on earth is a portrait able to twinkle?_

"Severus, my boy!" the portrait greeted him genially.

"Albus," Severus replied, inclining his head slightly.

"Sit down, Severus. What would you like to discuss with me?" Minerva asked.

Severus sat on the wooden chair in front of the desk. "A situation has arisen, pertaining Miss Granger-"

"Ah, a lovely young woman. Tell me, how goes her apprenticeship?" Albus interjected.

"Albus, be quiet." Minerva admonished. "Please continue, Severus."

"She has decided to discontinue her studies with me." Severus stated baldly.

Minerva was stunned into silence. Severus did not wish to break it. He enjoyed the magnitude his statement had held, and therefore did not wish to ruin its effect by speaking too soon. He knew that Minerva was very fond of the girl, so she would find it hard to accept what he had just said.

Albus chuckle broke the silence. "Oh, Severus, what did you do to the poor girl?"

"I, Albus, did nothing whatsoever. It was Miss Granger's own actions that led her to cease her lessons."

"That's preposterous!" Minerva spluttered. "Hermione would never quit-"

"Yes she would Minerva, and she did."

"Why, Severus?"

"Miss Granger had a temper tantrum towards the end of our lesson. She threw her necklace across the room, was extremely rude to me and then informed me of her decision to quit."

"That doesn't sound like her," Minerva murmured.

"I assure you, Minerva-"

There was another knock at the door. "Come in," McGonagall said, sighing.

The door was opened by Lavender Brown. Severus noted she wasn't looking her usual pristine self: her hair was messily arranged over her forehead, her cheeks were flushed and her eyes were bright with anger. Nevertheless, there was an air of determination about her.

"Miss Brown, what brings you here this early in the morning?" Minerva asked.

"I'm sorry, Professor, but I had to see you before lessons start today."

"And why is that?" Minerva frowned.

"Because of this."

Miss Brown lifted her fringe. Severus fought to keep his face impassive as the odd formation of pimples was revealed on her forehead. _A clever piece of magic_, he thought. Obviously, Miss Brown had failed in removing it.

"Good heavens, Miss Brown, who did this to you?" Minerva gasped.

Lavender gave the Headmistress a look of vindictive fury, before taking a deep breath.

"Hermione Granger."

* * *

"Are you going to stare at the fire all day or are you going to come and have some breakfast, Hermione?" Harry asked.

Hermione started at the sound of his voice. She had indeed been staring into the fire for a full fifteen minutes, wondering how her life had suddenly turned upside-down. She supposed that the war had changed her more than she thought. Before, she would never have shouted at a teacher (least of all Professor Snape), she would never have refused to study a subject, and she would have actually cared about losing house points. It seemed that the war had made her less naive, and made her realise that there were more important things in the world than homework and losing house points.

Conversely, it seemed that the war hadn't affected Ron in the slightest. To Hermione, it had appeared that he had turned a corner – that he had matured and would stop acting so childish. Unfortunately, that wasn't true. He was the same old Ron, who was as inconsiderate as a hurricane, and didn't care about people that he hurt along the way.

"...Hermione?" Harry said warily.

"Sorry, Harry, what did you say?"

"I said, are you going to come to breakfast?"

"Oh, no thanks. I'm not hungry." Hermione said, turning away from him.

"Not hungry?" Harry said incredulously. "Hermione, you haven't eaten anything since lunch yesterday."

Hermione shrugged. She really didn't feel like eating. Also, she didn't want to be within a ten foot radius of Ron and Lavender, let alone sit at the same table and _eat_ with them.

"Hermione, I know things haven't been going very well for you lately, but you still have to eat. It's not healthy for you to just sit on your own and brood. You'll turn into Snape," he joked.

"Urgh, don't mention Professor Snape to me either," Hermione groaned.

"Why not?"

"Because I quit my apprenticeship." Hermione muttered.

"You _what?_" Harry gasped.

"Because I quit my apprenticeship!" Hermione repeated loudly, making several people in the common room look at her in alarm.

"I heard you the first time. Why did you do that?"

Hermione explained to him the events of last night dejectedly.

"You know, I'm surprised at you, Hermione. What's gotten into you lately?"

"I don't know." She replied quietly.

"We really have swapped roles, haven't we?" Harry chuckled. "You're the one acting rashly, and I'm the one being responsible."

"Mmm."

"Come on. Let's go to breakfast. I'll make sure you don't have to talk to Ron."

Harry dragged her out of her seat and they began the long walk down to the Great Hall.

"Why aren't you siding with Ron?" Hermione asked suddenly.

"I'm not taking sides, Hermione," Harry said quietly. "I know that Ron was wrong for what he did. But that doesn't mean I should stop being friends with him. Right now, I just thought that you needed me more than he did."

Hermione was touched. "Thanks Harry," she said, squeezing his hand.

"No problem," he replied, as they entered the Great Hall.

As they took seats next to Ginny at the Gryffindor table, Hermione covertly glanced around her. Ron was sat on the opposite side of the table a few seats down. He was looking at her with an apologetic expression. Lavender was not with him. Hermione turned away from him. It seemed that he had managed to remove the boils she had cursed him with. Shame.

She also surreptitiously looked at the teachers' table. Thankfully, Professor Snape wasn't there. Neither, surprisingly, was Professor McGonagall.

Hermione sat and watched Harry and Ginny talk and eat, rather than joining in herself. She wasn't in the mood for conversation.

The owls arrived in a rush of wings, dropping letters to the students. Hermione was most surprised when one dropped in front of her. She opened it curiously. It was short and abrupt.

_Dear Miss Granger,_

_Kindly report to my office as soon as possible._

_Professor McGonagall._

Hermione suddenly felt very apprehensive.

"Who's that from, Hermione?" Ginny asked interestedly.

"Professor McGonagall," Hermione said quietly. "She wants to see me in her office."

Hermione and Harry shared a meaningful glance. "You think it's to do with Snape?" Harry asked.

"Must be," she replied, shrugging. "I don't know what else it could be about."

"We'll see you later then."

"Yeah, see you."

"Bye," Hermione replied.

She set off for the Head's office, a feeling of mild apprehension in her stomach.

* * *

Severus sat silently in his chair, waiting for Granger to arrive.

The girl was in trouble. That much was obvious. Severus couldn't remember seeing Minerva's lips so thin for a long time. Maybe now she would believe that Granger wasn't the perfect Gryffindor princess that Minerva had thought she was

Severus settled back in his chair slightly, ready to watch the show.

Hermione knocked tentatively on the door.

"Come in," Professor McGonagall called.

Hermione pushed the door open, walked inside, and closed the door behind her. Upon turning around, and seeing who else was in the office with her, she froze.

Professor Snape's presence she could understand. After the events of last night, it was obvious that he would have informed Minerva.

But Hermione could only think of one reason that Lavender would be there. She had a nagging suspicion that it was something to do with her forehead.

"You wanted to see me, Professor McGonagall?" she asked, walking up to the desk.

"Take a seat, Miss Granger. I assume you know why you are here?"

Hermione nodded.

"Would you care to explain to me how this curse was inflicted upon Miss Brown?"

"I did it, Professor."

"I see. Why did you launch this unprovoked attack –"

"_Unprovoked_?" Hermione asked incredulously. "So I should have just let her sleep with my boyfriend and do nothing about it?"

"You didn't tell me this, Miss Brown," McGonagall said to Lavender sternly.

Lavender stayed quiet, looking down at her lap.

"Explain to me, Miss Granger, what happened from your point of view."

Hermione explained how she had walked in on Ron and Lavender.

"-and then I cursed them both and walked out. I only found out afterwards that Lavender had been blackmailing Ron for months." Hermione finished.

"I see. Miss Brown, what do you have to say for yourself?"

Lavender stayed silent, staring down at her lap. Every so often, however, she shot a venomous look at Hermione.

"Miss Granger, can this curse be removed?" McGonagall asked.

"Yes."

"Then please do so."

Hermione lifted her wand a little reluctantly and muttered the counter-curse.

"Miss Granger, ten points will be taken from Gryffindor for your use of that curse."

Hermione nodded.

"Miss Brown, ten points will be taken for your blackmail of Ron Weasley, and a further ten points for your indecent behaviour on school premises. You will both also receive a detention."

"Yes, Professor," the girls chorused meekly.

"Very well. Miss Brown, you may go."

As Lavender turned, she gave Hermione a look of deep loathing, which Hermione returned.

"Now, to other matters. Professor Snape here tells me that you quit your apprenticeship."

"Yes, Professor."

"Could you tell me your reasons for doing so?"

Taking a deep breath, Hermione told what had happened down in the dungeon last night.

"I was angry. I'd just found out about Ron and Lavender, and Professor Snape goaded me at the wrong moment." She concluded.

"I did not _goad_ you, Miss Granger," Professor Snape said silkily. "I merely informed you of the mistakes you were making."

"Forgive me, Professor, but you haven't been treating me exactly fairly since the start of the year," Hermione replied.

"Let's not get into an argument," McGonagall said, smirking slightly. "Severus, would you be willing to allow Miss Granger to continue her studies with you?"

Professor Snape gave McGonagall a steely look. "Certainly not. Miss Granger has not displayed the maturity that I think is required for-"

"Severus, I think you are being slightly unreasonable," Dumbledore's portrait chided. "I think that Miss Granger has shown plenty of maturity over the past few years. I think you should get over your prejudices, my boy."

"Thank you, Albus," McGonagall cut in. "Miss Granger, would you restrain from exhibiting such behaviour in future lessons with Professor Snape?"

Hermione saw Professor Snape sneer, and had to restrain herself from smirking. McGonagall was treating them both like two children in the playground. "I'm willing to behave reasonably if Professor Snape is."

Snape snorted.

"Severus?"

"If Miss Granger can restrain her temper tantrums from my classroom... then yes, I would be willing to teach her." He said quietly.

"That's settled then. Your lessons will continue as normal. You may both go." McGonagall dismissed them.

Hermione and Snape rose from their seats and left the office in awkward silence.

"I believe I have underestimated you, Miss Granger," Snape said suddenly. "Out of you and your friends, I thought you were the sensible, responsible one."

"I think the war has changed me. But all of this just happened on the wrong day."

"Indeed. Am I right in thinking, then, that you do not want this back?" He asked, withdrawing his hand from his pocket.

In his hand, he held her necklace.

"No, thank you," Hermione smirked. "Dispose of it as you see fit."

"Very well," he said, placing it back in his pocket. "I expect to see you next week for our lesson. Do not be late," he warned.

"Of course, sir." She replied.

Snape took off, his robes billowing behind him. Hermione hurried off to her first class. Although this morning she had decided that house points didn't matter, she didn't really want to lose anymore by being late for her next class.

* * *

Minerva sighed as she sat back down in the chair behind her desk. "It's like dealing with two stubborn schoolchildren." She muttered to no one in particular.

Albus' chuckled suddenly. "You know, Minerva, I have just had an epiphany."

"And what was said epiphany, Albus?" Minerva replied wearily, noticing the way Albus' moustache was quivering.

"Well, Miss Granger and Severus – they are very alike aren't they?" Albus said, smiling.

* * *

**A/N Thank you so much for reading! This chapter was really difficult to write, and I'm really unsure about it lol. So please, please review and let me know what you think! Thank you! :D x**


	12. Chapter 12: Halloween Horrors

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognise isn't mine.**

**A/N Thanks for all the reviews and pm's from last chapter, you guys rock!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Halloween Horrors.**

It was a busy few weeks for Hermione. Her two apprenticeships, avoiding Ron and Lavender and homework kept her so busy that the days flew by. As usual, she was spending almost all of her free time in the library. Of course, she didn't mind at all. She loved working in the library anyway, and as long as she was busy – and wasn't anywhere near Ron -she was happy.

Not that Ron didn't try. It seemed that almost every time she turned around her was there, following her like a lost puppy, with a pathetic apologetic-yet-hopeful expression on his face. Hermione had realised how immature he actually was, and how little they had actually had in common, and couldn't help but feel that she'd had a lucky escape.

By Halloween, the pain of Ron's betrayal had faded completely. It actually seemed quite startling to Hermione that a relationship that had lasted all summer – and her first 'real' relationship - had only taken a few weeks to get over.

Walking into the Great Hall that night, Hermione experienced the familiar shiver down her spine that only Halloween at Hogwarts could create. The Great Hall was decorated in its usual ghostly magnificence: the pumpkins floating overhead, the candles within flickering spookily, the colony of bats in the beams of the ceiling, fluttering noisily throughout the hall, and the ghosts gliding ethereally between the house tables.

The old castle was, Hermione thought, the perfect setting for a Halloween feast.

A few people were already seated at the Gryffindor table. Hermione spotted Harry, sitting alone, gazing a little morosely into space. He didn't even notice when she took a seat next to him, and started when she talked to him.

"Harry, are you okay?" she asked worriedly.

"What? Oh, erm... yeah. I'm fine." He muttered.

Hermione's brow furrowed in puzzlement as she tried to figure out what was wrong. It couldn't be Ginny, because he'd be in a worse mood than this if they'd had a fight. It couldn't be Ron, because he'd tell her about it.

And then she realised. Halloween was the night his parents had died all those years ago.

Before she could speak, Harry sighed and said, "It seems weird, to not be fighting anymore. Every Halloween, I've been distracted from thinking about it too much. There's always been something major happening."

"And suddenly you've got too much time to think." Hermione surmised.

He nodded, still staring into space. Hermione put an arm around him. "You're bound to think about it, so soon after the war has ended. But I'd have thought it'd be a bit of a relief for you to take a break from fighting mountain trolls, or hearing voices nobody else can hear."

"Yeah, it is," he admitted.

"Of course, if you really wanted to see something scary this Halloween, you could pick a fight with Ginny. Or Snape," Hermione teased.

"Trust me, I'm not that stupid," he smiled back.

Harry's mood seemed to improve from then onwards, which made Hermione happier too. She even tolerated Ron sitting on the other side of Harry, joining in with their conversations, though she didn't speak directly to him.

Whilst she took a sip from her goblet, she caught Snape's eye as he too turned to take a drink. For a second, they both sat, goblets raised, staring. Then Snape gave an almost imperceptible nod, which Hermione returned, before both turned away.

Although Hermione had joked with Harry about picking a fight with Snape, she had actually been very surprised by his recent behaviour. Her lessons with him had vastly improved. He was no longer unpleasant towards her, and seemed to tolerate her presence better than he ever had all of her time at Hogwarts. He even sometimes discussed recent discoveries in Potions with her, and if she ever made a mistake (which was rare, but did happen occasionally), he wasn't impatient, but merely informed her of her mistake and told her how to prevent it from happening again.

Hermione wondered what had brought about this abrupt change. It wasn't like Snape to act so... cooperative. Agreeable. Almost... pleasant.

_Pleasant_, Hermione mused. That was one word that she thought she'd never use to describe Snape.

Shrugging, she turned back to her pumpkin tart.

* * *

Severus turned away from Granger, a slight frown on his face.

It was quite strange to think that a few months ago, he would have barely acknowledged her existence, much less have acknowledge her presence in a room filled with all the students and the staff in the school.

It was also strange how much he had actually began to tolerate the time spent with her in their lessons. In fact he found them almost... _enjoyable_. She had a very keen mind, she contributed interesting points in Potions debates, and she was hardworking, methodical and constantly trying to better herself.

She was, quite honestly, a brilliant apprentice.

But, in spite of this, it was still strange that he felt almost comfortable around her. He was Severus Snape, after all – snarky, sarcastic, snide Severus Snape, who never outwardly showed any interest in the people around him.

So why was the infuriating Gryffindor different?

Maybe it was just that she provided stimulating conversation and that her interests happened to be similar to his own. Maybe it was because she had matured so much since he had last taught her.

It was difficult to pinpoint the exact reason.

Which was why it was disconcerting. It was rare that he didn't know the answer to... well, anything. Yet the puzzle this girl presented was one that he did not know how to solve.

On the pretext of scanning the Great Hall for misbehaving students, he chanced another look at the Gryffindor table. Granger was leaving the table, in the middle of the Halloween Feast.

Why was she leaving early?

Didn't she know that it was still dangerous to be wandering about the castle alone at night? Even though the war had finished, there were still rogue Death Eaters on the loose and it was just plain risky to assume that she could wander around alone without thinking about the repercussions of her actions.

Quietly, Severus rose from the table, intent on following the girl. He would make her realise how foolish it was to behave in such a manner.

* * *

Hermione was sat at the Gryffindor table when Parvati Patil approached her.

"Um... Hi, Hermione," she said a little sheepishly.

"Hello, Parvati," Hermione said guardedly.

"Well, erm, I was asked to give you this." She said awkwardly, a piece of folded parchment in her hand.

"Oh, thank you."

With a shy smile, Parvati walked away. Hermione thought that she was feeling rather guilty about the rift caused between them because of Lavender. When Lavender wasn't around, Hermione and Parvati could actually get along quite well, but it was only natural that Parvati would side with her best friend.

Internally shrugging, she opened the parchment.

_Hermione,_

_Come down to the greenhouses. I want to show you some of the plants I've grown while I've been doing my apprenticeship, and they only open at twilight._

_Please hurry._

_Neville._

Hermione smiled at the note. Neville had really been enjoying his apprenticeship in Herbology, and took every opportunity to tell Hermione how it was going. It was so sweet of Neville to ask her to see what his efforts had produced.

"What's that?" Harry asked, indicating the letter.

"A letter from Neville. He wants me to see the plants he's grown for Herbology." She replied, rising from the table.

"Wait, you're going now?" Harry asked quickly.

"Yes, they only open at twilight, apparently."

"Alright then. Be careful."

"I will. I'll probably be back within half an hour, anyway. See you later."

Hermione rose from the table and hurried towards the Entrance Hall. Moving as quickly as she was, she didn't notice that a certain Potions professor had also risen from his seat.

* * *

Severus used the side door near the teacher's table to surreptitiously exit the Great Hall. This door provided an alternate route to the Entrance Hall, so he would be able to follow Granger quite easily.

In his haste, he had actually reached the Entrance Hall before her, and so he retracted to the shadows to wait for her. He was lucky, as he only had to wait a few seconds for her to appear out of the doors of the Great Hall.

She was hurrying towards the door to the grounds.

Foolish girl.

Granger suddenly stopped short. Severus moved further into the shadows in case she suddenly turned around and spotted him. He waited anxiously for a few seconds as she stayed rooted to the spot, before she shook her head slightly and carried on walking.

He glanced into the Great Hall. The Headmistress had not noticed himself and Granger leaving the Great Hall. Looking towards the Gryffindor Table, he saw that Potter and Weasley appeared unconcerned as well. Severus rather thought that she needed to choose her friends more wisely, if this was how they acted with regards to her safety.

Severus turned back to look for Granger. He hadn't heard the doors opening and so assumed that she was still making her way towards them.

His eyes scanned the empty Entrance Hall.

He was wrong.

She was gone.

* * *

When Hermione reached the Entrance Hall, she stopped short, thinking. Why would Neville choose Halloween of all nights to ask her to come and visit him down in the greenhouses? Surely it would make more sense to choose a night where they wouldn't be missed?

However, it might have been mere coincidence that Neville had asked her on Halloween – after all, he wouldn't draw her unnecessarily into danger. Also, maybe it would be better on Halloween night – there was less chance of getting into trouble with the teachers for being outside. It was before curfew too, so there shouldn't be a problem.

So there wasn't really anything to worry about.

Hermione shook her head and walked forward. There really wasn't anything to worry about.

That was until a hand was clapped over her mouth. She was grabbed from behind and forced into a broom cupboard.

Hermione had the breath knocked out of her as she was pushed roughly against a wall. Disorientated, her eyes frantically scanned the darkness, trying to find her assailant.

"Expelliarmus," a voice whispered to her right. Her wand flew out of her hand and into the darkness.

"Incarcerous." Ropes flew around her body tightly, the ones around her ankles making her trip up. As she fell, a scream escaped her. Buckets and brooms crashed to the ground. Her head slammed against the stone floor, making her see stars, and she felt blood oozing from her wound.

"Silencio," the voice hissed venomously, and Hermione's scream was silenced.

Light flared suddenly, blinding after the dense darkness. The room still span even as Hermione got used to the sudden brightness. She struggled against the ropes binding her, feeling fear of a kind that she hadn't felt since the night of the Final Battle.

A sudden wave of dizziness sapped Hermione's strength, and she lay back on the floor, knowing that she was going to pass out. She attempted to fight the vertigo – if she was unconscious, she would be completely defenceless – but to no avail.

As her head fell back against the floor and the room span around her, a stab of terror pierced her heart.

For out of the haze swam her attackers face. Which was covered by a Death Eater mask.

Hermione heard a bang that sounded as if it came from the end of a very long tunnel, before the world dissolved into blackness.

* * *

Severus was dumbfounded.

Where could she have gone in the space of five seconds?

He was almost certain that she had not left the castle – it was near impossible to open the huge front doors without making any noise – and he was positive that she had not started to climb the staircase, as she would have to have crossed his path to do so.

So the only option left to him was the broom cupboard at the side of the Entrance Hall. Why she'd go in there he had no idea.

As if confirming his suspicion, a cacophony of falling cleaning equipment echoed loudly around the Hall.

What the devil was the blasted girl doing?

Severus glided towards the door, intent on surprising the girl. He forcefully slammed the door, making it bang against the wall in the process.

A figure clad in dark robes was standing over Granger, who was lying on the floor, unconscious. The figure turned around, reacting to Severus' loud entrance.

At the sight of the Death Eater mask, Severus plunged his hand inside his robes, for his wand. But he wasn't quick enough, as he was blasted backwards by the attacker, who quickly escaped and ran up through the Entrance Hall and up the stairs.

Severus growled in the back of his throat. He could not chase the intruder, as that would mean leaving Granger alone, unprotected, so he re-entered the broom cupboard. Nevertheless, time was of the essence if the offender was to be caught, so

Granger was still lying on the floor, immobile. Severus cast a few diagnostic charms on her body to determine how badly she was injured. It seemed the only thing wrong with her was the cut on the back of her head, which might explain why she was unconscious. Even so, it was a nasty cut and was bleeding quite badly.

Taking out his wand, Severus started muttering a healing spell. The bleeding from her head stopped, and the wound started to knit itself back together. Once the job was done, he tried to wake her.

"Miss Granger," he muttered, shaking her slightly.

There was no response.

"Miss Granger," he repeated. "_Miss Granger."_

She lay on the floor, not moving.

Severus sighed. Resigning himself to the fact that she wasn't going to wake up anytime soon, he put his wand back into his pocket, gathered her in his arms and set off for the Hospital Wing. Although she wasn't heavy, he was still panting for breath by the time he reached the Hospital.

He gently placed her down on one of the beds, carefully resting her head on several pillows. Taking out his wand again, he conjured two Patroni, and sent one each to Minerva and Poppy.

Taking the seat at the side of the bed, Severus contemplated the girl. It was strange to think that a girl who was so clever could be so stupid. Didn't she know better than to wander around unprotected? Didn't she know that, with her key role in the winning of the War, she would be a prime target for retribution?

_Well, if she doesn't_, Severus thought grimly, _she will soon._

**

* * *

**

A/N Thank you so much for taking the time to read this. Also, thank you so much for being so patient. I know its taken me forever to get this chapgter out, but I've been really busy wtih exams and the like. But luckily that's all finished now. Yay :D

**If there are any mistakes, please forgive me - I wrote some of this after coming back from a party,and I was erm... slightly tipsy :P. I know its a weird time to randomly start writing... But you can't help it when inspiration strikes XD! I've tried to correct any mistakes - which surprisingly, there weren't that many of - but yeah, if you find any glaring ones, please let me know :P.**

**So... After you've gone to all this effort after reading this chapter... Review? Please? I need more reviews! Thank you! :D x**


	13. Chapter 13: Mysteries

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognise isn't mine.**

**A/N Thank you for all the reviews! They make my day! You guys rock! :D**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Mysteries.**

Swaying.

That was the first thing Hermione was aware of. She was being carried by someone. And from the disjointed movement, she was being carried upstairs. By who, she didn't know. The rhythm only made her head spin even more, and so she retreated back into the darkness of unconsciousness once more.

When she reawakened, it was to a glow of bright light that hurt her eyes. Her head felt very tender and the rest of her body ached as if she had run a marathon. The light in front of her wasn't helping her head either.

And then she remembered. She had been attacked. She sat bolt upright, looking frantically around her for her assailant. Where had they gone?

"Lie down," said a harsh voice beside her. Her head snapped around to the left and she jumped at the sight of Professor Snape sat beside her.

"Lie down," he repeated, no more kindly. "You'll make that head injury worse."

"Professor, what happened?" she asked quickly. "Where did they go? Who was it? Have they been caught? How did I get here? Who-"

"Miss Granger, please cease your inane babbling and lie down," Snape spat impatiently. Hermione immediately quietened down and lay back on the bed. The ache in her head returned full throttle, and she groaned with the pain of it.

"Your assailant has not been apprehended, and their identity remains unknown. However, it seems that they are still within the castle."

Hermione froze. Still in the castle? Wasn't anyone looking for them?

"I have sent for the Headmistress and Madam Pomfrey. We shall organise for the castle to be searched –"

"Wait a minute," Hermione interjected. "The castle hasn't even been searched yet? Why not?"

"Nobody but I knew that you had been assaulted." Snape replied icily. "I'd have thought that you'd be more grateful-"

"Oh, no, of course I'm grateful," Hermione said quickly. "Really, thank you, Professor."

Snape paused for a moment, looking slightly uncomfortable. Finally, he nodded.

"Could you please explain to me," he said quietly, menacingly, "why you felt the need to leave the Halloween Feast early in the first place?"

Hermione furrowed her brow. It was hard to remember with the throbbing pain in her head.

"Well..." she began hesitantly. "I got a note from Neville, asking me to go down to the greenhouses. Apparently he wanted to show me some of the plants he's been working on since starting his apprenticeship. So I left the Great Hall and walked into the Entrance Hall. I was just about to push open the door when I was forced into the broom cupboard and tied up. I fell down and hit my head on the floor."

"May I see this letter?"

Hermione handed him the note silently. There were a few seconds of silence while Snape read, his brow furrowed. The silence continued as Severus contemplated Hermione, clearly thinking hard. Hermione felt slightly nervous under the scrutiny of his obsidian gaze. With those intense black eyes staring at her, she suddenly became very aware of how dishevelled she looked – her hair was wild and unruly, falling in complete disarray around her face, there were streamers of dried blood down her neck, her robes were hanging loosely on her frame and she was covered in a layer of dust no doubt picked up from the floor of the broom cupboard.

"Um... Professor?" Hermione asked tentatively. Snape raised his eyebrow inquisitively. "Did you happen to... pick up my wand?"

"I did not. I was not aware that you lost it."

"I was disarmed." She muttered.

Without a word, Snape raised his wand, obviously casting a non-verbal spell. A few seconds later, Hermione's wand came sailing through the air and into Snape's outstretched hand. He held it out to her.

"Thank you," she said quietly. As soon as her fingers touched the vine wood, it gave a slight judder and grew warmer, as though it was happy to be reunited with its owner. She proceeded to vanish the dust of her robes and clean the blood from her neck. By hand, she straightened her robes. There was nothing that could really be done for her hair, so she tucked it as neatly as she could behind her ears.

As she looked up, she realised Snape had been watching her. She dropped her eyes from his gaze and stared self-consciously at her legs.

"There is an unknown attacker on the loose in the castle, who tried to attack you – yet you are more concerned with your appearance." Snape stated disdainfully.

Hermione's head shot up. "Well, I'm _sorry_ if my dislike of being covered in dust and blood offends you." She spat back. Then she realised how rude that sounded, and looked warily at the Professor, who, unbelievably, was _smirking_!

Hermione half expected to see a pig flying by.

The doors crashing open made them both jump, as Harry charged into the Hospital Wing, followed closely by Professor McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey. Hermione hadn't seen Harry look so frantic in a while.

"Hermione!" he gasped. "Are you ok? What happened?"

"I'm absolutely fine Harry, there's no need to fuss," Hermione replied calmly.

"I think I'll be the judge of that," Madam Pomfrey said, moving towards the wound on Hermione's head.

"Really, I'm fine – Professor Snape already healed my head and I'm not hurt anywhere else. I was just a bit shook up, but I'm fine now. _Really_," she added emphatically as Madam Pomfrey seemed on the verge of protesting, "I'm fine. There's no need to worry about me."

"Hermione," Professor McGonagall said. Hermione was surprised that she hadn't spoke sooner. "I'd like you to tell me what happened."

Hermione went over the whole story again. Professor Snape handed Harry the note.

"So was the note actually from Neville, then?" Harry asked. "Or was it just written by someone else?"

"It's Neville's writing." Hermione replied.

There was a tense silence. Hermione didn't understand until –

"No," she said suddenly. "Neville wouldn't do something like that, ever! He wouldn't help a Death Eater get into the castle."

"I agree with Hermione," Harry said. "Neville wouldn't hurt a fly. And even if he would do something like this, what reason would he have for attacking Hermione?"

Nobody could come up with an answer.

"... But are we sure it was a Death Eater?" Madam Pomfrey enquired. Everyone looked at her. "Just because they were wearing the mask, doesn't mean they _were_ a Death Eater. It could have been kept after the Final Battle-"

"There is also the possibility," Snape interjected, "that a rogue Death Eater has an accomplice within the castle."

"Well, let's eliminate Mr Longbottom first." McGonagall said rationally. "Then we can focus on other theories." She conjured her cat Patronus and it gambolled out of the Hospital Wing.

Everyone waited in tense and expectant silence. Finally, Neville entered, accompanied by Professor Sprout. Both were covered in soil.

"You called, Minerva?" Sprout asked.

"What's going on?" Neville said at the same time.

"Mr Longbottom," McGonagall said without preamble, "did you send a note to Miss Granger tonight?"

"Yes."

Everyone stared at Neville. He glanced around nervously.

"What's happened?" he asked tentatively. It was then he spotted Hermione on the bed. "Hermione, are you okay?"

"I'm fine Nev-"

"Longbottom, where have you been all evening?" Snape interrupted.

"I – I'm sorry, Professor?" Neville stuttered.

"You heard me, Longbottom." Snape said quietly, dangerously. On his face was an expression not dissimilar to that of a cheetah surveying its helpless prey.

"He's been in the greenhouses all night," stated Sprout, coming to Neville's rescue. "We've been working on plants that bloom at night – so that's why Neville and I were absent from the feast tonight."

"One of the First Year Hufflepuffs had a detention with Professor Sprout," Neville continued, looking relieved. "When he left, I asked him to take the note to Hermione because I –"

"But Neville, Parvati gave me the letter," Hermione said slowly.

Neville looked confusedly at Hermione. "Parvati?"

Hermione nodded. Neville's brow furrowed in puzzlement. "Why, what's happened?"

Hermione was getting rather tired of repeating her story, but she did so anyway.

There was silence as everyone tried to understand the events. Most of the group, Hermione noted, were staring at the floor, eyes narrowed in contemplation. However, as she scanned the room, her gaze met a dark pair of eyes staring straight back at her. Snape's expression was unfathomable as he scrutinised her, and Hermione found herself feeling self conscious once again.

_What are you thinking?_ She wondered.

"It seems I have some investigating to do," McGonagall sighed eventually. A few people started at the break in the silence. "Pomona, would you organise for a search to be carried out? Ask the prefects to help, too."

"Of course."

"Severus, see what you can find from the broom cupboard. Maybe there are some clues there."

Finally averting his eyes from Hermione, Snape nodded his acquiescence.

"Then I'll enquire about the letter. Report to me when you're done." And with that, McGonagall exited the hospital wing, followed by Sprout. Madam Pomfrey retreated to her office. Snape glared at Harry and Neville before taking his leave too. However, he stopped and turned at the door.

"Miss Granger, I suggest that you think carefully about who you associate with." He said deadpanly. "It seems that not even the _Chosen One_ takes security seriously these days." Snape turned on his heel and strode out the door.

There were a few seconds of silence after the dramatic exit, in which Hermione, Harry and Neville stared at eachother.

The hush was broken by Hermione, who burst into peals of laughter.

* * *

Walking down the spiral staircases, Severus heard Granger's exuberant laughter, and found himself smirking because of it. Apparently the girl found his comment quite amusing. What Severus found amusing was the look of dumb shock upon Potter's face. Maybe now the boy realised that maybe the safety of his supposed best friend was important than his own over-inflated head.

Reaching the bottom of the staircase however, Severus' smile vanished. Tonight's events certainly were mysterious. How would a rogue Death Eater get into the castle? And if it wasn't a rogue Death Eater, it must be someone who was in cahoots with one, otherwise how would they get the mask? Which would imply that it was either someone on the staff or one of the students.

Basically, Severus didn't have the foggiest idea as to who it could be.

Nevertheless, he entered the broom cupboard. Scanning the room, he could see that the attacker had left nothing which could be used to give an identity. However, the room did look a mess, and so when he was finished he flicked his wand and put the room to rights.

As objects flew around, the air was stirred, and Severus detected a strong odour in the air. It smelled sickly sweet and very overpowering.

Severus made a mental note to tell Granger that she really needed a new perfume.

* * *

When Hermione finally stopped laughing she saw that Harry was looking sombre and dejected.

"What's wrong, Harry?"

Harry looked guiltily back at Hermione. "Snape's right isn't he?" he muttered. "I should have made sure things were ok and not let you go wandering off on your own."

"Harry..." Hermione said soothingly. "I thought it was safe too, didn't I?"

"I shouldn't have sent the note." Neville said glumly.

"Why not? I'd have loved to see the plants, Neville. There's no point blaming ourselves. We all thought it was safe. We'll just have to be more careful."

The boys still didn't look convinced, but didn't argue.

Madam Pomfrey poked her head around her office door. "Miss Granger, you may go. If you want some Dreamless Sleep –"

"No thanks, I'll be fine," Hermione smiled. "Thank you."

Hermione started to get up off her bed.

"You know what?" Neville said suddenly. "I don't know why I still act nervous in Snape's presence!"

Hermione laughed lightly. "Neville, you killed Nagini. Surely Snape should be no problem."

"You're definitely more confident around him." Neville noted.

"Well, I have more lessons with him, don't I?" Hermione said reasonably as she picked up her wand from the bedside table.

"That's true," Neville conceded. Harry, however, stared at Hermione with narrowed eyes.

"What are you-" Hermione began.

The hospital wing doors crashed open again and Ron stumbled though the doors.

"Hermione!" he exclaimed, rushing over to her. Hermione pushed him away as he attempted to pull her into a crushing hug. However, this didn't deter him. "Are you okay? I just heard! Who was it? You're not hurt are you?"

"I'm fine Ron, stop fussing," Hermione said impatiently.

"What do you mean you only just heard?" Harry asked suspiciously. "You were sat next to me all night at the Feast!"

"I –well, Lavender had just arrived when you left, and I didn't realise what had happened."

Harry shook his head, disgusted.

"Look, I'm really sorry, okay?" Ron insisted, looking beseechingly at Hermione.

Hermione stared back at Ron for a few seconds. He seemed to take Hermione's silence as forgiveness, and he visibly relaxed.

Hermione drew back her hand and slapped him with all of the strength she could muster. Ron leapt back, clutching his cheek, which was reddening rapidly.

With not so much as a backward glance, Hermione left the Hospital Wing and set off for her dormitory. She really had had enough for one night.

* * *

**A/N Thanks for reading! This is gonna be a long author's note, so skip if you don't want to read it :)**

**Sorry for not updating for 5 weeks - but i have reasons lol. I got bit by some nasty fly, and it made all my leg blister and go all infected. So, i went to the hospital, and they gave me a course of antibiotics to take. I had to take 7 a day, and they ruined my immune system and made me feel stoned haha. So yeah, I've been recovering from that. And then I went on holiday for two weeks :). So yeah, sorry for the lack of updates. But I'm all better now :)**

**So... could you be really nice and forgiving? And please review? Please? :) They'll make me feel more positive, since I'm getting exam results thursday :\ haha. So please review! I love hearing your thoughts. :D x**


	14. Chapter 14: Aftermath

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognise isn't mine.**

**A/N Thanks again for the wonderful reviews!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 14: Aftermath.**

The following Monday night, Hermione was sat quietly in her seat in the Potions classroom, bent over her new Potions assignment. As well as the practical side of Potions, there was a lot of extensive theory work to be done. Although Hermione was very adept at writing long essays, even she found the work to be quite strenuous, and had to take regular breaks to massage her cramped and aching hand.

It was during one of these breaks that Hermione allowed her mind to wander to her Halloween ordeal. It was surprising to her how well she had coped with her attack. Though it had only happened two days ago, she wasn't as concerned as she had expected. Indeed, what happened on that night seemed fairly insignificant, compared to what she had been through over the last year. Since no lasting damage had been done, Hermione didn't see much point in dwelling too much on it.

One thing that did trouble her, however, was that the perpetrator had not been caught. Even after a thorough search of the castle by all of the teachers and the prefects, nobody could find hide nor hair of them. She only hoped that the person was only after her, and would not attack anybody else – the thought of an unknown enemy within the castle, attacking children, was one that she honestly did not wish to contemplate.

Glancing up, Hermione saw that Snape too was bent over his desk, scribbling away, obviously marking essays. Whenever she saw him marking essays, she had to smile – the vicious scratching of his quill on the parchment perfectly matched the venomous comments he wrote on the essays. The expression on his face was a picture too. With his puckered brow and pouted lips, he reminded Hermione of a confused puppy – an analogy she was certain he would not appreciate.

Really, though, she had a lot to thank Snape for – if he hadn't have seen her leave the feast then she surely would have received worse injuries than she had.

Which begged the question – why had he been following her out of the Great Hall?

Screwing up her Gryffindor courage, she decided to ask him.

"Sir?" she asked, pleased that her voice didn't reveal any of her apprehension.

Snape looked up from his marking and didn't answer, but merely raised an eyebrow in acknowledgment.

"I just wondered, sir, if you found anything when you went back to the broom cupboard on Halloween?" she asked politely, thinking to ease into the conversation. After all, Snape may not have answered if she had asked outright.

"No, I did not. Had I found anything, you would have most certainly been informed." he replied.

"Oh," Hermione said disappointedly. His response was rather abrupt, and didn't really invite any more discussion. Maybe her disappointment had shown on her face, because a moment later, he spoke again.

"Why do you ask?" Snape said, putting his quill down resignedly, as if anticipating a long and tedious conversation.

Hermione schooled her thoughts. Now he had established communication with her, she wanted to keep it going as long as possible. "Well... I've been thinking over the weekend, and the whole thing just seemed so... disorganised."

"How so?"

"Well, for a start, attacking on Halloween night, when the whole school was assembled in the next room, seemed a little bit stupid. Anyone could have interrupted – just like you did. Also, there were several members of the Order in the Great Hall. Surely a lone Death Eater wouldn't be so reckless as to risk being caught? And –"

Snape snorted, interrupting her. "Do you always structure your arguments as if you are writing an essay?" He asked with a smirk.

Hermione was unsure if she was being mocked or teased, but replied lightly and self-deprecatingly, "Sometimes my mind just works that way."

Snape snorted again. "Indeed." He lowered his eyes back to the parchment and made a tiny adjustment on it. "I agree with you, though." He said suddenly, raising his head.

Hermione was shocked. _There's a first time for everything._

"The plan and the attack itself were, frankly, amateur at best, which leads me to think that the culprit was one of the lower-ranking Death Eaters."

"But why would a mercenary risk getting captured?"

"Precisely. Which means that it had to have been someone elite."

"But aren't most of Voldemort's inner circle in Azkaban?"

"_Most_," he replied emphatically.

"But not all," Hermione finished. "Do you know which ones are still free?"

"It is impossible to know. Some may have fled during the Battle and are still on the run. Some may be dead and their bodies either have not been found or were destroyed somehow. Others," he continued sourly, "would choose the coward's option and pretend that they were among those whose bodies had not been found, and are now lying low. In fact, to my knowledge, there are only four Death Eaters who are known publicly to have evaded capture."

"Four? The only ones I know of are the Malfoys."

Snape raised an eyebrow. Realisation dawned. "Oh," Hermione said quietly.

Lowering his eyebrow, Snape looked back down at his desk and resumed marking. An awkward silence ensued. Hermione greatly regretted bringing up the issue at all. Her courage suddenly evaporated – she hadn't meant to offend him in any way. She wondered if he would allow her to apologise.

"Professor?" she asked timidly. Snape did not look up, did not even react as if he had heard. "Professor, I'm really sor-"

"Drop it, Miss Granger." To Hermione's surprise, he did not sound too angry – on the contrary, he sounded tired, defeated. "What's done is done."

"You changed though," Hermione pointed out.

"It does not erase what I did before that, though." He countered. "Anything I did that was... _good,"-_ he said the word uncomfortably – "does not atone for the deeds I have done in the past."

"Maybe not," Hermione conceded, "but you never killed unless you really had to –"

"And that makes it acceptable?" he said harshly.

"I –no, but," Hermione stuttered. "Look, you got yourself into a bad situation-"

"To put it mildly."

"- But you changed," Hermione pointed out. "You could have just gone with the flow, because the other option was so much more difficult. But you didn't."

"I didn't realise that abstaining from torture and killing for pleasure was such an achievement," Snape spat sarcastically.

"It is when you're constantly surrounded by others who don't abstain."

Snape did not reply to this – it seemed that he either had no argument, or was tired of arguing, for he simply just picked up his quill and resumed working. Hermione followed suit a few seconds later.

* * *

The atmosphere was thicker than cold, congealed custard.

Severus stared down at the essay he was currently supposed to be marking. Instead he was moving his quill idly in his hand, twirling it between forefinger and thumb, mulling over the girl's words. It was true; he had never killed anyone himself unless it was absolutely necessary. Even in his early days as a Death Eater, he had never cast the killing curse just because he could. In fact, he hadn't actually killed anyone before his betrayal of the Dark Lord.

_Not intentionally_, said a cruel voice in his head. It was strange how the pang of guilt, of regret, of pure _pain_ could still stab through him seventeen years after dooming the person he had cared about more than anyone else in his life. Surely these ..._feelings_ – he thought the word disgustedly – should have faded, if only a little, with time? Yet he still felt the agony as fresh as he had the day Lily had died, like a wound that refused to heal - and probably would for the rest of his life.

He chanced a surreptitious glance at Granger, and saw that she too was simply staring at her desk, not working. She suddenly looked up and caught him staring at her.

"I'm sorry, sir," she said in a small voice.

He nodded.

"Most of the Dark Lord's trusted followers are in Azkaban, yes." He said, continuing their earlier discussion. "But, like I said, some may be dead or in hiding."

"Do you think there's anyone within the castle that would help a Death Eater?"

Severus could sense that she was thinking of people who would have Death Eaters as fathers. . "Of the children of the Death Eaters, only Draco Malfoy has returned to Hogwarts."

"Hmm... I don't think Malfoy would do something like this." Hermione stated.

Severus raised his eyebrow. "That surprises me. I thought you didn't think very highly of him."

"I don't. He's an arrogant, self-centred, conceited, bullying little – well," she stopped embarrassedly.

Snape smirked. "I'll take it that I'm right then?" he asked.

Granger gave a high pitched giggle at this – Severus couldn't remember a student making such a sound in his dungeon. "No sir. I don't think very highly of Malfoy. But after seeing how he acting in the Battle, I don't think he'd do something like this." At Severus' questioning look, she carried on. "He didn't want to fight. He attacked Harry in the Room of Requirement, but that was about it, and I reckon half of that was because he hates Harry."

Severus nodded slowly. Granger muttered something he didn't quite catch. "What did you just say?"

The girl's cheeks coloured a little, but she said boldly, "I also think he's too much of a bloody coward to do something like this."

"Language," he chided, raising his eyebrows.

"Sorry. So you didn't learn anything from looking at the broom cupboard?"

"No. Headmistress McGonagall gained no clues from her investigations of the letter, either."

"So really, we've got nothing." She said in a dismayed tone of voice.

"Not really."

Granger looked back down at her desk, her expression one of deep thought. Severus thought about using Legilimency to find out what she was thinking, but decided against it.

A second later, she looked at him and asked, "Do you think they'll attack again?"

* * *

Hermione tried to keep her expression as nonchalant as possible as she asked the question, but was not quite sure she pulled it off. It wasn't herself she was worried for, but the thought of the culprit attacking – and quite possibly hurting – one of her friends was intolerable.

"It is a possibility, yes." Snape replied cautiously. "However, it is the Headmistress' wish to keep the matter under wraps – there is little point causing panic at this stage when we know so little."

Hermione nodded.

"Complete this work for homework." He said suddenly. "You are dismissed."

Hermione glanced down at her watch and was surprised to learn that it was nine o'clock already. She quickly packed her bag and was almost at the door when she remembered that she'd never actually asked what she'd intended to. Realising it was now or never, she turned back.

"Sir? I meant to ask. Why were you following me? Before I got attacked?"

Snape paused for a moment. "How else does a teacher catch a student doing something she shouldn't be?" he said, with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, right," Hermione said, turning away. She stifled a laugh behind her hand, and continued towards the door.

"Miss Granger," he called, just as her hand touched the doorknob.

"Yes, sir?"

"Ten points from Gryffindor for leaving the Feast unattended."

"Yes sir," she said, turning away again. She hurriedly opened the door and escaped the classroom, before allowing a loud laugh to escape her.

"What are you laughing at?" said a voice suspiciously.

Hermione turned around. Ron was stood behind her with an accusatory expression, with Harry stood next to him wearing one of apology.

"I'm sorry," Hermione said acidly. "I didn't realise I wasn't allowed to laugh in public."

"Hermione," Harry said weakly. "He doesn't mean anything by it-"

"Oh, of course not," she replied sarcastically.

"Well, who laughs when they're coming out of a lesson with Snape?" Ron said incredulously.

"Well, you certainly won't be laughing when you come out of detention on Friday night, Weasley. My office, eight o'clock." Snape had materialised unnoticed in the doorway. He was looking daggers at Ron, who met his gaze with equal vitriol. With a glare at Hermione, he walked away, leaving Harry and Hermione alone in the corridor with Snape. "You ought to get back to your dormitory, Miss Granger," he said calmly, without looking at Harry. "It is near curfew, and I'm sure you don't wish to lose Gryffindor any more points." With that, he turned on his heel, shutting the door with a snap.

"Come on," Hermione said. "It is getting pretty close to curfew."

"I wish you and Ron would make up and just be friends again," Harry said morosely as they started walking.

"Harry, I don't think it's going to happen. There's just too much water under the bridge now."

"In a way I wish you'd never got together in the first place. Then things could go back to the way they used to be."

"Well I'm sorry, but Ron is just being too much of a dick lately for me to even consider being his friend again." Hermione said hotly.

Harry looked surprised at her use of language. "Yeah, he is being a bit of a dick towards you," he said fairly. "But I know someone who hasn't been a dick to you lately."

"What do you mean?" Hermione said confusedly.

"Snape. He's being very civil with you all of a sudden. Ron's right. When does anyone come out of Snape's lesson laughing? And at Halloween, he was acting all protective over you, watching your every move. What's going on?"

"Harry, trust me. I honestly think it's just that he's making the best of the situation."

"Yeah, but since when does Snape care about making the best of a situation? I mean, he's acting almost... _human_," Harry shuddered.

Hermione laughed. "Harry, believe it or not, Professor Snape is very much human. You should know that more than anyone."

"Urgh. Don't remind me."

"Look, you don't have to worry. Things are fine."

"Ok," Harry said uncertainly, as they reached the portrait hole. Hermione gave the password and they entered. Just inside the door, Ron and Lavender were locked in a tight embrace, coiled around eachother like snakes.

"I know you and Ron aren't going to get back together," Harry said quietly. "But I'm definitely getting sick of seeing that. At least you weren't snogging him twenty-four hours of the day."

Hermione just shrugged. Bidding Harry goodnight, she climbed the stairs to the girls' dormitories. As she lay in bed, she discovered that she actually couldn't care less about Ron and Lavender.

* * *

**A/N Thank you so much for reading. There's going to be quite a lengthy author's note here, so if you don't want to read, just skip to adding a review :P**

**First off, I'm really sorry for not updating for around three months. I've had this chapter half-written for all of this time, but things have just been getting in the way. Such as being ill literally every two weeks because of the almost overdose of antibiotics I had during the summer ruining my immune system. And college. But since its the start of the Christmas holidays, I've had time to finish this chapter. I know its not the best, and not much happens, but its sort of necessary, if you know what i mean :P. **

**Another apology here: I doubt I'll be able to post again until around the end of January, since I have**** four exams to study for. I'm dreading them lmao. But I've written a plan so things won't get so off track again. Maybe I'll get some time to myself after that for writing :P.**

**Also, I just wondered, what were your opinions of Deathly Hallows Part 1? Personally, I thought it was great. Let me know your thoughts!**

**Finally, thank you for being so patient. I hope you all have the best Christmas, and an even better New Year.**

**Please review! :D x**


	15. Chapter 15: Hogsmeade And Headaches

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognise isn't mine.**

**A/N Thank you so much for your reviews and alerts last time around! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 15: Hogsmeade And Headaches.**

"Hermione, wait! Hermione!"

Pausing on her way down to Transfiguration, Hermione turned around and saw Ginny charging down the corridor. With her hair in such a state of disarray and her flushed complexion, it was obvious she had been running hard to catch up with her. Students pressed themselves against walls to remove themselves from the path of the speeding girl.

"Hey Ginny, what's up?" Hermione asked when she had caught up.

"I was just wondering," the redhead panted, "if you had any special plans for the Hogsmeade trip this weekend?"

"I'm not sure if I'm going, Gin," Hermione said regretfully.

"Why not?"

"Well, you'll be going with Harry, Harry will be going with Ron, Ron will be going with Lavender, and believe it or not, I can actually think of better things to do with my time than watching Ron and Lavender slobber all over eachother." Hermione smiled.

Ginny chuckled. It seemed that she didn't actually mind when Hermione spoke ill of her brother. "Well, that's what I wanted to talk to you about. Do you fancy coming with me to Hogsmeade?"

"Ginny, don't you want to go with Harry?"

"Well, I see Harry all of the time anyway, so the way I see it is that your need is greater than his. And I know that you wouldn't have wanted to spend the day around Ron and Lavender. Plus, it'll do you good to get out of the castle, we have so much to catch up on since I hardly see you anymore, and you need to do your Christmas shopping sometime-"

"Breathe, Ginny," Hermione laughed.

Ginny took a deep breath. "Please, Hermione?" she said, opening her eyes wide and pouting. "Please?"

Hermione sighed dramatically. "Oh, okay then."

"Yes! We are gonna have so much fun! I'll meet you in the common room on Saturday morning then!"

Hermione laughed again as Ginny bounded down the corridor, flaming hair flying.

* * *

The morning of the Hogsmeade weekend dawned bright, though with a chill breeze stirring fallen leaves, making them dance around each other energetically and climb higher and higher towards the sky. Walking down towards the village with Ginny, Hermione felt invigorated – after all that had happened during the first half-term, it did actually feel nice to get away from the castle and catch up with her best girlfriend.

"So, how're you and Harry getting on these days?" Hermione asked, turning her collar up to fend off the cold.

"Really well!" she said enthusiastically. "We're back to being how we were before you went away..."

Ginny meandered on about how the past year had taken a toll on her – how much she missed Harry, how isolated she felt when the three of them had left, and how horrible Hogwarts had become under the regime of the Death Eaters. Hermione knew this already, of course, but she supposed that in a family of mainly boys it was hard for the youngest Weasley to offload, so it fell to Hermione to lend a sympathetic ear. She didn't mind in the slightest – Ginny was the closest thing to a sister Hermione had ever had.

As they entered the village, Ginny suddenly changed tack. "So, I hear that Ron and Lavender are just about on the rocks," she said in a tone of forced casualness.

"I wouldn't know," Hermione said indifferently.

"Well apparently they haven't been getting along as well lately-"

"Ginny, I'm not being rude, but I really couldn't care less. Whatever friendship Ron and I had is gone."

"Well..." Ginny said awkwardly, "Ron wants to get back together with you, and he asked me to find out if you're interested-"

"No."

"Are you sure? Because you two were so good together-"

"Yes, we were so good together that he went off and started sleeping with that tramp."

"He's really sorry, Hermione," Ginny said quietly.

"Tell me," Hermione spat, "has he actually split up with Lavender right now? Or is he keeping his options open because he knows I won't take him back?"

"... Fair point," Ginny chuckled as she opened the door to the Three Broomsticks, which was packed full of Hogwarts students escaping the cold. They ordered drinks and sat at a table in the corner, where it was slightly quieter.

"So how's Snape treating you?" Ginny said, slurping noisily from her Butterbeer.

"Actually, a lot better than I thought. It's as though we both want to get this over with as painlessly as possible. We're civil to eachother."

"Wow. Scary thought. Snape being friendly to a Gryffindor," Ginny giggled.

Their conversation was drowned out by the sound of loud laughter – just a short distance away sat a table full of Gryffindors – Harry, Ron, Dean, Seamus, Lavender and Parvati were rolling back in their seats laughing exuberantly. Out of the corner of her eye Hermione saw Ginny looking wistfully at the group. Hermione made a decision.

"Go and join them, Gin."

"What?" Ginny said, whipping round. "No, I said I'd come here with you."

"I can tell you'd rather be with them, though. And I have a lot of Christmas shopping to do anyway, so I don't want to drag you around all the shops."

"Won't you be a bit lonely though?" Ginny asked doubtfully.

"Of course not," Hermione said, downing the last of her drink. "Go. Have fun." Without a backwards glance Hermione wended her way between tables towards the exit. She saw Harry glance at her and she smiled at him before pushing open the door.

She began walking quickly up the chilly high street with no destination in mind. She had actually lied to Ginny – she didn't have any Christmas shopping to do, having ordered it all by catalogue already. But she could tell that her friend would much rather be with the other Gryffindors, and who was she to keep her friend from doing what she wanted?

On a whim, she decided to visit the Shrieking Shack, so she started heading in that direction. Energetic students bustled past her, glad for the few hours of reprieve they got from school. However, as she got closer to the Shrieking Shack, the crowds lessened and lessened. When she finally reached it, she was alone.

The structure still looked just as run down as it ever did: the chimney was broken in half; roof tiles were missing; the brick work was crumbling; windows were both grimy and broken; the picket fence running around the perimeter had fallen down in places and paint was flaking off everywhere, giving an overall impression of squalor. With the tortured noises that had been reported coming from the Shack when Remus had been inhabiting it once a month, it didn't take a huge stretch for people to suspect that the building was haunted. Even now, many years since the place had been in disuse, and so noises could not possibly be heard from it, people still gave the place a wide berth. The Shrieking Shack had become the stuff of legend.

As she stood looking up at the imposing building, she was bombarded with bittersweet memories. It had been where they had met Sirius for the first time. Harry had found out that Sirius had not betrayed his parents at all, and at the end of the tunnel he had offered Harry a home. He had also been made aware that his father and his friends were actually the creators of the Marauders' Map. At the end of the passage, inside the Hogwarts grounds, Remus had transformed before he had had a chance to take the Wolfsbane Potion. Sirius had transformed back into his Animagus form to defend the three. And now, both were dead. Hermione couldn't help but think that things could have turned out so differently, if only Pettigrew had not escaped. Sirius would have been a free man, and so Harry could have contacted him without fear of being caught, which in turn could have prevented Sirius' death when Harry thought Voldemort was holding his godfather captive. But back then they couldn't have known. No one could.

Hermione had always been fond of both Sirius and Remus, and missed them terribly. She also missed Tonks a great deal too, as Hermione had started to regard her as something of an older sister to herself and Ginny. In the midst of the war, their deaths didn't seem to hit her as hard as they would under normal circumstances, because they had to keep moving, to keep fighting, and she had had to stay strong, for Harry's sake. But standing here, thinking about that night, the enormity of all she had lost seemed to hit her. Not only had she lost several of her friends due to their untimely deaths, but now she was isolated from her friends. Although this wasn't the first time that she had been ostracised by her peers, it was definitely the hardest, seeing as she needed her friends so much more now.

Hermione had never felt so alone.

A particularly strong gust of wind buffeted her, and she felt a searing coldness on her cheek. When she wiped it with her fingertips, they came back wet. She had been crying without realising it.

And suddenly the dam broke. All of the despair she had been keeping inside her came forward, until tears were coming thick and fast down her cheeks and her body was hitching with silent sobs.

How long she stood there, she didn't know. But eventually her crying subsided, and the tears stopped falling. Breathing deeply, she wiped her cheeks with the cuffs of her jumper.

_Crack._

Hermione whirled around. She had heard what sounded like somebody stepping on a twig behind her. Scanning the area and now breathing shallowly, she wondered if her attacker from Halloween night was back to get her. Only silence greeted her straining eardrums. She whipped out her wand, and eyes glancing left and right, walked slowly forward.

"Who's there?" she called loudly.

Nobody answered.

"I'm warning you," she shouted. "I'm armed. Show yourself."

Another short silence. Then -

"Been a while, hasn't it, Miss Granger?" said a smooth female voice.

"Who are you?" she demanded.

From behind a tree, a woman clad in green with matching nails stepped forward. Her hair was teased high on her head, and a pair of square shaped black spectacles perched upon her nose. Her face was caked in makeup and she was wearing crocodile skin boots with small heels, complete with matching handbag. An acid-green quill hovered beside her, accompanied by an unfurled roll of parchment.

"Skeeter," Hermione hissed. "Still sneaking around as a beetle in desperate pursuit of a story, I see."

"It's my job to report news in whatever form I find it, my dear." Skeeter replied in a honeyed tone of voice, her eyes glittering manically. The quill was scratching quickly along the parchment, making whispery, rasping noises as it went.

"Or whatever form you feel will sell best," Hermione answered caustically.

"Either way, I have to do my job, and it just so happens that sensationalism sells best. So... feeling in a sharing mood, Miss Granger? Why are you stood all alone at the Shrieking Shack? Why are you crying? Where are those two best friends of yours?" Skeeter asked, her eyes now narrowing menacingly.

"If you post a single story about any one of us, I'll make you pay," Hermione snarled.

Skeeter gave a high pitched giggle. "Not going to work anymore, Granger. I'm a registered Animagus now. So your little blackmail plan has fallen through." She said gleefully.

Hermione pursed her lips and tried to push past her. But Skeeter stopped her from passing.

"Move or I'll hex you," she whispered dangerously, moving into Skeeter's space.

"I wouldn't if I were you!" Skeeter sang.

"And why's that?"

"Because there are plenty more where I came from!"

"Plenty more what?"

"Reporters, of course! And you don't want to be portrayed in an unfavourable light, now, do you? That would ruin your little goody two-shoes image. Of course, all reporters are trying to be first in line to get an exclusive with the Golden Trio now that you're all back at Hogwarts. Knowing this was a Hogsmeade weekend, we all lingered here in the village to attempt an interview. You didn't realise it, but we were all in fact following you on your way up here. Though only I would venture up here - most of them are thick enough to still think that the Shrieking Shack is haunted. Fools. Ah well," she smiled, mock sweetly. "All the better for me."

"I'd never give you an exclusive if you were the last slimy reporter in the world," Hermione spat.

"Well it's either that or face that mob down there. Your choice."

"What mob?" Hermione said disparagingly. Walking to the crest of the hill, she looked back down the road to Hogsmeade.

And saw that there was indeed a mob. Twenty or so reporters were all clustered around the bottom of the hill, camera bulbs flashing up at her. Even now she could faintly hear them shouting questions at her.

"You tipped them off. You told them that I was up here, knowing that they wouldn't come up, to try and force me into talking to you."

Skeeter's eyes merely glittered once more. "So how about that interview?"

"Get lost. I'd rather go through that lot than spend more than thirty seconds in your company." Feeling satisfaction at the sour look on Skeeter's face, she marched past her and down the hill, back towards Hogsmeade. What made the infuriating woman assume that she would ever get an exclusive from her, Hermione didn't know.

The reporters clamoured around her as she reached the bottom of the hill, jostling for position, all of them trying to shout over the top of each other.

"Miss Granger, if I could just ask –"

"How does it feel to be back at Hogwarts after -"

"Can you comment on the break up between yourself and -"

"How is Harry Potter coping after the events -"

"In your opinion, how much have things improved since -"

Hermione kept her mouth closed and her head bowed, trying to get past all of the reporters, but they pressed in tighter and tighter around her, until there was no place for her to go. She tried to push her way between them, but the crowd would move with her, shouting still more questions at her. Hermione was starting to feel slightly claustrophobic, her breathing shallow.

"Excuse me," she insisted, trying to break free of the mob. But she was paid no heed as they just pushed closer and closer, creating a deafening racket.

"How does it feel to be a role model to young –"

"Miss Granger, what do you think of –"

"Tell us how the war has affected –"

"SILENCIO!"

Suddenly, all noise ceased. It had become eerily quiet. The throng tried to pose their questions to no avail, their mouths opening and closing, bearing great resemblance to goldfish. When they realised that their efforts were futile, they looked around angrily, trying to find the caster of the Silencing Charm. They separated as a figure cut through the mass and grabbed Hermione's upper arm.

"Come," the man hissed. Looking up, Hermione realised that it was Snape who had rescued her. Without a word, he marched her past the crowd of reporters, and only when they were rounding the bend in the high street did he mutter a terse "Finite incantatem."

"Thank you," Hermione said fervently.

"What have I told you about wandering around on your own?" he demanded, not acknowledging her gratitude.

"I know... it's just that this time it was... unavoidable." Hermione said awkwardly.

"Unavoidable." He repeated. The Potions Master obviously found her explanation as ridiculous as it had sounded to her own ears.

"Yes," Hermione said, in a tone that brooked no argument. She didn't have the energy to start explaining to her professor.

Snape, of course, had other ideas. "Why was it unavoidable for you to wander on your own to visit the Shrieking Shack?"

Hermione did not answer, and kept her eyes fixed on the road ahead. Even if they had been getting on better lately, she didn't much feel like pouring her heart out to Snape, of all people, and so she maintained a stony silence.

They carried on at a brisk pace, past shops with excitable students gaping in their windows. A few of them turned around to look as they passed, openly curious as to why Snape was walking with a Gryffindor through Hogsmeade. They seemed to come to the conclusion that, from the thunderous look on Snape's face, Hermione was in some sort of trouble, and so returned to their shopping without comment. _Good_, Hermione thought to herself, as she carried on walking, resolutely looking forwards. _I could do without the gossip_.

It was a few seconds before Hermione realised that Snape was no longer with her. Looking over her shoulder, she could see that he had stopped abruptly half a dozen paces behind her, at the door to the Three Broomsticks. He stood, arms crossed, with one eyebrow raised expectantly. Hermione was confused. She walked back towards him uncertainly, until she stood right in front of him, feeling wary all of a sudden. There were a few seconds of awkward silence._ Is he expecting me to go for a drink with him? _she wondered incredulously.

"Go on," he said slowly, jerking his head towards the door.

"Erm... go on what?" she asked hesitantly.

"Your fellow Gryffindors are in there, are they not? Stay with them." He had walked on a few paces before she spoke.

"I'd... rather not."She thought of the awkwardness that that would create. She wouldn't want to sit in that atmosphere, knowing that she would be the cause of it.

Snape looked at her, brows furrowed. "Very well," he said finally. "I shall escort you back up to the castle."

* * *

Continuing with their brisk pace, they headed back towards Hogwarts. The girl beside him seemed distant. Such silence was not natural from her. Severus wondered why she suddenly didn't want to spend any time with her friends, but then he remembered the conflict between herself, Weasley and Miss Brown. However, that shouldn't have prevented her from spending time with Potter and the Weasley girl. Still, it was her choice, and so he would accompany her back to school.

And he still needed to make her realise that walking around unaccompanied could have dangerous consequences.

"Even if you do not desire to spend time with your peers," he lectured sternly, "walking too far off the beaten track, where there is no one around, can prove to be extremely dangerous, particularly in these times. What would you have done if it were not Rita Skeeter behind that tree, but a rogue Death Eater?"

"The thought had crossed my mind, when Skeeter crept up on me," she admitted grudgingly.

"But not before? Even though I have warned you before about the hazards of wandering off alone?"

"I just wanted to visit the Shrieking Shack," the girl said evasively.

"Could you not have persuaded someone to go with you?"

"No." Hermione said shortly.

"Then it seems you should reconsider the company you keep."

She sighed. "It's not my friends that are the problem, it's me."

"Explain?"

Sighing again, Granger said "It doesn't matter. I won't wander off on my own anymore, anyway. You have my word."

Severus did not answer for a few seconds. "You feel as though you have been pushed out of the group, because your two best friends happen to be the sister and the best friend of a person you wish to avoid." He surmised.

The girl gaped at him. Severus snorted. "I was in the Headmistress' office too when you explained why you hexed Miss Brown, remember. It doesn't take outstanding skills of deduction to work out the rest of the story."

"Wait a minute," she said suddenly, "How did you know I was talking to Rita Skeeter? There were only the two of us there."

"I'm on duty. I've been patrolling Hogsmeade while the students are visiting the village. When I saw you exit the Three Broomsticks and continue walking alone, I wondered, after the events of Halloween, if you had been lured away once again."

"Oh. Well no, that wasn't the case. I just wanted to be on my own for a while."

"Indeed."

They descended once more into silence, Hogwarts looming ever closer. Glancing sideways when he saw movement, Severus saw the girl massaging her temples, wincing as she did so.

"Headache?"

"Yes. I always get headaches after I've... been crying," she muttered.

Headaches Severus could sympathise with. It was a common occurrence for him, what with having to deal with troublesome students all day. As a result, he usually carried a vial or two of Headache cure potion with him, and so he reached into the pocket of his robes and drew out a bottle of the luminescent green brew.

"Here. Drink this. All of it. The effect should be instantaneous."

The girl stopped abruptly in the road, gaping openly at him. Severus – to his irritation – began to feel a little self conscious. "What are you staring at, girl?" He demanded.

Granger shook her head, as if to bring herself back to the present, and took the vial hesitantly from his hand. Severus probed her mind gently, wanting to know the reason behind her scrutiny.

_Why is he being so nice to me?_

He withdrew from her mind carefully, so as not to make her aware of his presence in her brain. Remaining silent, he watched her tip her head back and drink the potion with inelegant gulps. When the potion had gone, she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, and exhaled loudly. Within a few seconds, her features altered from being slightly pinched with pain to relaxed relief.

"Thank you, Professor," she said gratefully, handing him the vial back.

Severus took it, nodding wordlessly in acknowledgement.

* * *

Hermione kept glancing sideways at Snape as they continued their trek. Though she did not make him aware of it, she had seen how closely he was watching her when she was taking the potion, and had to admit it made her slightly nervous, though she didn't know why. Now, Snape was staring resolutely ahead, seeming occupied with his own thoughts.

The silence had turned slightly awkward. Hermione wracked her brains, trying to think of something intellectual and interesting to say. Then she wondered why she was bothering trying to do so. This was Severus Snape, sarcastic potioneer extraordinaire. She didn't see why she should concern herself with trying to seem interesting to him.

Snape reached the gate to the grounds before her, and cast the charm to open them. Surprising Hermione, he opened them and stepped back to allow her to pass him. _And they say chivalry is dead._

"Thank you," she murmured as she passed him. He nodded silently once again, and she waited on the inside of the gate for him to close and ward them, before carrying on walking through the grounds. When they reached the castle doors, he once again allowed her to enter first, before closing the doors with a resonating _bang_.

Upon reaching the bottom of the stairs, Hermione turned to face him. Another few seconds of the slightly awkward silence passed as they stared at one another, before she said "Well... Thank you again, Professor. This is the second time you've got me out of a sticky situation now."

Snape nodded. "Don't make it a third, Hermione." He said. Spinning on his heel, he headed down the stairs to the dungeons, his robes flowing out behind him.

Hermione started on the long trek to Gryffindor tower. Glancing at her watch, she was surprised to find that it was only three o'clock, and so she planned on using the time to complete some of her homework. As Professor McGonagall had warned her on her first night back, with two apprenticeships she did indeed have an increased workload.

Thinking back to earlier in the day, Hermione remembered Skeeter's words about her being a registered Animagus now. This was unpleasant news to Hermione, because it now meant that Skeeter could publish more poisonous stories about her, Harry and Ron, and completely get away with it. Hermione wondered what Skeeter had in store. She made a mental note to warn Harry.

The behaviour of the other reporters in the village had also made her fiercely glad that she had stayed out of the limelight during the aftermath of the Final Battle. She could do without the scrum of people following her wherever she went. The desperate nature of the reporters trying to get the best scoop seemed very pathetic to Hermione. Journalism, at times, seemed to be a very sneaky and sly career choice, and she didn't know how anyone could put up with that kind of atmosphere.

Snape had surprised her a lot. Though he said he was only doing his job, Hermione still thought it was decent of him to help her out when she needed it. His gentlemanly behaviour had also been unexpected – she was more used to him storming around the castle with no regard to the people who had to dart quickly out of his way. How he had come to her aid with the Headache Cure was also quite sweet too. It seemed strange to use the word sweet to describe Snape.

She was greatly appreciative of him looking out for her too, both on Halloween and in Hogsmeade. Twice he had come to her rescue now.

"Don't make it a third, Hermione," she murmured, echoing his parting words.

_Hermione._

She stopped dead in shock.

He had called her Hermione.

* * *

Slamming the door to his quarters and without taking off his outer robes, Severus threw himself on his cracked leather sofa, feeling rather drained. He hated patrolling on Hogsmeade weekends, it was a headache he could do without. Reaching automatically into his pocket, he took out the empty vial he had given to the girl and placed it on the coffee table in front of him, before reaching into his bottle again for a second vial of Headache Cure. It was always best to have a back up.

He tipped the potion down his throat, gulping noisily until the vial was empty, sighing in relief as the pain eased. His gulping reminded him of the way Granger had drank the potion in a similar fashion. Staring thoughtfully at the two empty vials sitting in front of him, Severus realised that it had been very out of character for him to offer help to his student. Usually he didn't go out of his way to help anyone, particularly a Gryffindor student.

The girl's thoughts replayed in his mind. _Why is he being so nice to me?_

He wondered the same himself.

Severus had no answer.

* * *

**A/N Thank you so much for reading! I can only apologise for how long it's been since I last updated. Real life got in the way. Again. I've had like 11 exams to study for (results day is next week, NOT looking forward to it...) and other personal stuff has left me demotivated****, and I've also had a long holiday to relax :) so this chapter has been half written for a while. It's a little longer, perhaps, than the chapters I usually write, but hey, more to read :)**

**So, could I please have a review? :) it only takes around a minute to do, but they brighten my day so much. Please? :)**

**Again, thank you very much for being so patient! And thanks again for reading! :D x x**


	16. Chapter 16: Changes

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognise isn't mine.**

**A/N Thank you so so much for your reviews and alerts from the last chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 16: Changes.**

Having completed all of her homework the previous evening, Hermione woke up on Sunday morning feeling refreshed after a long lie in. Coming back from Hogsmeade early had certainly worked to her advantage, as she had managed to get on top of all of her schoolwork, and so she could spend most of her Sunday relaxing.

The same could not be said for her fellow Gryffindors. As she reached the bottom of the stairs from the girls' dormitory, she could see many students crowded around tables, quills in hands, scribbling away on pieces of parchment. Sat in a seat near the fire was Harry, his forehead resting upon the palm of his hand and his fingers clenched in his hair, apparently struggling with his current assignment. Smiling fondly, Hermione walked across the common room. She noticed, as she went, that a couple of heads turned to look at her as she passed, and people suddenly dropped their voices to whispers, covering their mouths with their hands. Though she thought this was odd, Hermione just ignored it and focussed her eyes on Harry, tapping him lightly on the shoulder when she reached him.

"Hey," she said quietly, so as not to disturb everyone's concentration.

"Hi, Hermione," Harry sighed, rubbing his temples.

"Struggling?"

"A bit."

"What subject?"

"Potions," Harry said dully. All of a sudden, his features turned hopeful. "Is there any chance of a certain Potions apprentice helping me out?" he asked, smiling sweetly.

Hermione laughed. "Tell you what, you finish it and I'll look over it."

"Deal. But right now I'm going to have a well-deserved break." Harry sat back in his seat and stretched his arms, before slumping down in his over-plump chair. As he sat back, Hermione looked at his essay and saw that he had written only one paragraph, consisting of only five lines.

"Well-deserved?" she joked.

"A lot of effort and serious thinking went into that introduction, Hermione," Harry replied, mock-seriously, making Hermione giggle once again.

"I'm sorry about Hogsmeade," Harry said quietly, looking at the frayed edge of the rug next to the fire.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you left so that Ginny could come and talk to us. I should have left with you. Kept you company."

"You would have been bored anyway; I had tons of Christmas shopping to do."

"Really." Harry said sceptically, raising an eyebrow. He said it as though it were a statement, not a question.

"Yes," she said, averting her eyes. "Anyway, there's something I have to tell you – Rita Skeeter is now a registered animagus, so I can't keep blackmailing her. Just be careful when you're out and about, because she –"

"Hermione," Harry interrupted seriously. "Have you seen the papers this morning?"

Hermione whipped around. "No. Why?"

Harry leaned across to an armchair next to him, where an abandoned Daily Prophet lay. Without unfolding it, he handed it to Hermione. "Front page."

Grabbing the paper from Harry's outstretched hand, Hermione noisily unfolded the paper and shook it out.

She gaped at the headline.

**SEVERUS GONE SOFT?**

A large picture filled the front page of Snape holding onto Hermione's arm, looking directly at her face. Hermione had her back to the camera. The picture was taken at an unfortunate angle, with Snape staring at Hermione with an intense expression – Hermione knew it to be fury, but it could be misconstrued as something else entirely. With a sense of foreboding, she looked down at the byline and was infuriated when she discovered it was indeed Rita Skeeter who had written the story. Her eyes flicked down to the rest of the story.

_A man once hated by the general wizarding community. A man now hailed as a tragic hero of the greatest war the wizarding world has ever seen. The story of Severus Snape and the role he played in bringing about the downfall of He Who Must Not Be Named is well known – how he turned spy against one of the most tyrannical warlords the world has ever seen, how he was forced to make those he was truly loyal to believe him to be a traitor, and how he risked his life all to protect the son of his one-time best friend and love interest._

_Yet it seems that the facade that the prickly Potions professor wore as comfortably as the billowing cloak on his back seems to be slipping away like Stinksap. Here, we see the taciturn teacher gazing heatedly into the eyes of his student, none other than Hermione Granger, one third of the renowned Golden Trio. _

_Miss Granger's soft spot for famous men has been reported in this paper before. When she was aged just fourteen, she was toying with the feelings of two of the Wizarding World's most famous boys – Viktor Krum, the most talented Seeker in the world, and Harry Potter himself. However, Miss Granger is not only studying seventh year Potions with Snape. Miss Granger is also receiving private tuition, training as a Potions apprentice with him too! It could very easily be assumed that the girl is up to her old tricks again, and that there is more to these 'private lessons' than it seems at first glance. With this intriguing twist, the look on the Potions Master's face could be interpreted very differently indeed._

_Which begs the question, dear readers – is something more scandalous going on between these two proficient Potioneers?_

"Hermione?" Harry said softly.

"Yes?" Hermione had been staring unseeingly at the page trying to control her anger.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fuming," she replied. It was true: her hands were shaking so hard the paper was rattling. Harry leaned forward and gently pried it from her grasp.

"Hermione," he said soothingly, "Everyone knows that Skeeter is a lying cow."

"I know," she said tightly. "It just makes me mad how she can do something like this and get away with it completely."

"You didn't rise to it in fourth year. Don't rise to it now."

"I know," Hermione sighed.

They sat in silence for a few minutes while Hermione calmed down. Harry stared contemplatively into the fire. Hermione just took deep breaths until she was no longer angry. She really appreciated that her best friend was giving her chance to cool down, and not berating her about the article.

"Thanks, Harry."

Harry just nodded, still staring into space.

"Something on your mind?" Hermione asked.

Harry sighed. "If I tell you, promise you won't get mad." Hermione nodded, brows furrowed. "Well... It's just that Snape is never usually this nice to anyone, especially in public. Like that night when you came out of his lesson and me and Ron were waiting for you-"

"Bet he made Ron's detention horrible," Hermione said with satisfaction.

"More horrible than usual, you mean? Yeah he did. He made Ron extract mucus from Flobberworms."

Hermione started giggling. She was delightedly disgusted. "Bet Ron loved that," she said gleefully.

"He looked very green when he came back to the common room that night. But don't change the subject. When you came out of your lesson that night, Snape was furious with Ron for speaking to you how he did."

"No," Hermione contradicted, "he was furious because Ron insulted him."

"He was stood at the door before Ron insulted him. You just didn't notice him."

Hermione's face blushed scarlet. "Harry, I'm sure you're reading too much into all of this."

"But it's like Ron said though – who does laugh coming out of a lesson with Snape?"

"We've been over this!" Hermione said hotly. "We've been getting on better lately, but that doesn't mean we're – that anything is – well, that anything is _going on_ between us!" Hermione felt her face grow even redder, a shade that probably second only to that of Ron's ears when he was in stressful situations.

"I never said there was," Harry said softly. Hermione looked around and saw that a couple of people were, again, looking over at them, and she forced herself to calm down.

"But, Hermione, you have to admit that Snape is acting very strange. How did he come to be in Hogsmeade with you in the first place?"

Hermione told him about her encounter with Skeeter, and how Snape had come to her aid.

"So in Hogsmeade he turns up and helps you out with the reporters. Halloween night, he followed you again and in the hospital wing he couldn't take his eyes off of you." Harry summarised, staring at her as if she was missing something.

"Really, he was just doing his duty as a teacher, making sure I was ok. We're just being civil with each other; it makes things ten times less stressful when you're having private lessons with him."

"I used to have private lessons with him too, remember. He was never civil with me."

"That's because he hated you!"

"And he's never been _your_ number one fan either, has he?"

"He's not even horrible to you anymore – he just ignores you! Things are different now to three years ago!"

"Yes, he does ignore me. But he goes out of his way to help you. Since when has he ever gone out of his way to help anyone, much less a Gryffindor?"

"Oh, I don't know," Hermione said sarcastically, "how about all those years he spent as a spy, risking his life to help the Order?"

"Hermione, calm down," Harry said placatingly, placing a hand gently on her arm. "I know there's absolutely nothing going on between you and Snape. I just wanted to tell you to be careful. If his most recent behaviour is anything to go by, he's being very unpredictable lately."

"Be careful of what?" Hermione asked, puzzled.

Harry shrugged. "I don't know. Just keep your wits about you."

"Okay," Hermione said slowly. She really didn't know what Harry was so worried about – Snape being friendly was a great improvement on the surly, churlish teacher she once knew. Although Harry generally had her best interests at heart, she thought that he was making a mountain out of a molehill.

As she sat contemplating the flickering flames in front of her, Hermione wondered how much gossip she'd have to suffer through because of the article. Of course, most of the students in the school would know that Rita Skeeter was not the most reliable of reporters, but it still gave people plenty of ammunition to use against her. She was not looking forward to it.

And, above all, she was dreading Snape's reaction.

* * *

Severus was in a foul mood.

Some might say that he was always in a foul mood. Which was simply not true – his good moods were just different from everybody else's. Just because outwardly he seemed dour, it did not mean that he wasn't actually in good spirits.

For example, this morning, he had rise early and gone straight into his private potions lab, and started brewing potions that Poppy needed for the Hospital Wing. He had lost himself in the brewing process, working on several different potions at once – Pepper-Up and Headache Cure predominantly as winter would soon be upon the castle and as a result there would be more students catching colds and flu – and enjoying the silence broken only by the bubbling cauldrons.

Then he had sat down and picked up the newspaper.

For half an hour after reading the article, Severus had thought of a million and one ways of sending Rita Skeeter to the depths of Hell – he liked the idea of covering her in woodlice and leaving her to the Bowtruckles best. It wasn't just the lies that bothered him. If a student ever launched a complaint against him for improper behaviour, this would not show him in a favourable light.

He was also mad at himself. How complacent he was getting in the wake of the Dark Lord's death. And how quickly it had happened - twenty years of careful control, coming undone after only five months of freedom! It was truly appalling at how easily he was unravelling. Showing kindness to a Gryffindor was one thing, but when said Gryffindor was Hermione Granger, one third of the Golden Trio and know-it-all extraordinaire, then something was definitely wrong.

And he couldn't pinpoint what it was if his life depended on it.

It was natural for him to become accustomed to her presence, with all the time they spent together in private lessons. It was acceptable for him to make an attempt at civility with her. What he had not been prepared for was the feeling of almost… _kinship_ he felt when they conversed. Sometimes, he even found himself enjoying her company, and the banter they shared.

Whatever the reason, the fact remained that this was preferable to the life he had before. He could never relax, not even for a second, in his role as a spy. There was always something to be done, something to conceal, and though he carried out his role with diligence, it was extremely draining. For once, he could just be himself, and do things because he wanted to do them, not because someone else told him to. It was very liberating.

Thinking back to the article, Severus comforted himself with the fact that the students wouldn't dare actually voice their opinions aloud. The whole school knew how unpleasant he could make his detentions. The whole school knew how unpleasant he himself could be.

If they didn't, they could just ask the Weasley boy.

* * *

The following Monday night, Hermione made her way down to the dungeons with some trepidation. She was nervous, as this would be the first time she would speak to Snape after the article had been published. Working hard to minimise the rumours, she barely glanced up from her potion in her class earlier that morning, purely to avoid catching the eye of the people who were scrutinising how she acted around Snape. She also didn't want to make things more difficult for him, either – if she was caught looking at him, even for a second, this would add fuel to the fire, which wouldn't help him in the slightest. He had a reputation to uphold, after all.

Walking around school had also been annoying, because she'd had to walk through the crowds of students, seemingly oblivious to the whispers and pointing and stares that followed her. Still, she was used to having to do that when she walked past the Slytherins, and when she avoided Ron and Lavender, so it wasn't extremely difficult. It just grew tiring. Her life had been fairly peaceful the last few weeks (if you didn't count the attack on Halloween). All she had had to focus on had been her studies and her friends. That was now disrupted, thanks to the meddling of Rita Skeeter.

Another reason to be angry at the reporter was that she had found a way to make Hermione's lessons with Snape awkward again. It was annoying, because she often found herself rather enjoying Snape's company. She appreciated his wit and dry humour, his brains and his skills as a potioneer. They had found a mutual respect for one another, which made the lessons more pleasant, and it was nice to be able to escape from her peers and enjoy the company of a mature adult.

As she reached the door to the classroom, her stomach swooped and she felt panic rise in her chest. Her breath quickened as she raised her arm to knock on the door. It felt like lifting lead.

_Where's that Gryffindor courage?_ She asked herself, and, taking a deep breath, she tapped three times quickly on the door

"Enter," said the smooth baritone from within.

Before she could change her mind, she quickly walked into the classroom and closed the door behind her.

"Ah, Miss Granger-"

"I'm so sorry," Hermione gushed. "It's all my fault, I should have listened to you and not wandered off alone, I don't know how I could have been so stupid-"

"Miss Granger-"

"- and I didn't even realise that I was being followed, there must have been about fifty reporters in that mob and I didn't even realise, I'll completely understand if you don't want to carry on teaching-"

"_Miss Granger_," Snape said loudly over Hermione's ramblings. She stopped talking and took a shaky breath through her nose.

"I will not deny that your actions in Hogsmeade were foolish," he said calmly. "But you cannot blame yourself for things that were out of your control."

"Things that were out of my control?" Hermione asked, confused. Her chest still felt tight with nerves and she was still struggling to breathe normally.

"Rita Skeeter will have known that it was a Hogsmeade weekend. My guess is, the only reason she was in the village at all was to try and get an exclusive from the Golden Trio," Snape explained, sneering the last two words.

"Hmm…" Hermione said. "That makes sense."

"Quite. I think she would have found a way of cornering you eventually."

"So – so you're still going to teach me?"

"If you still wish to be taught, then I shall."

Hermione eagerly walked to her seat and sat down, pulling her equipment out of her bag. In her peripheral vision, she thought that she saw Snape smirking at her, but when she looked up, his expression was blank once more.

"Honestly, I can't tell you how much of a relief it is that you still want to teach me. I was so worried you'd want to cut me off completely."

"Quite the opposite. If I were to do that, it would appear that we had something to hide, and we called it off only because we were caught. This would only give Skeeter more ammunition against us."

"I suppose that's true…" Hermione mused.

"Besides, I refuse to allow that poor excuse for a human being to rule my life. My actions are my own, and you being one of the brightest students to ever-"

Snape stopped talking abruptly. Hermione's mouth was gaping open and her eyes wide. Snape had just paid her a compliment!

"That is to say, you – you are not unintelligent, and-"

"It's okay Professor," Hermione said, smiling slightly. "I understand."

"What I meant to say, is that I will not allow that woman to rule my life."

"Bet you've had enough of that for a lifetime."

"Indeed. Now, today you will be brewing Veritaserum. Open your textbook to page four hundred and seventeen, and follow the instructions."

Hermione understood that the subject was now closed, and immediately flipped to the right page and started assembling her ingredients. Though she kept a cool veneer outwardly, inside she was thrilled. Snape, _the_ Severus Snape, had said that she was one of the brightest students to ever – ever what? To study at the school? To ever be tutored by him? How she wished he could have completed that sentence! Whatever he was going to say, she was immensely proud that he thought of her that way. She wondered if he was finally warming towards her – after all, he had addressed her by her first name just two days previously, and had now praised her beyond anything she could ever have imagined, especially coming from him.

It also made her slightly nervous – knowing that he had confidence in her abilities made her feel slightly pressurised. The idea of Snape being disappointed in her was intolerable. She wanted to make him feel proud of her, for him not to have misplaced his confidence. However, she was ecstatic to know that he was finally taking her seriously, and that he seemed to be finally respecting her for her talents.

It was also sweet how he kept looking out for her, like he actually… _cared_ for her wellbeing. The simple gesture of offering her a Headache Cure was unnecessary, but he did it anyway, just to ease her discomfort. He could have merely sent her to the Hospital Wing, but instead he had taken the time to help her. Knowing that he actually cared about her, even if only on a small scale, made her feel very touched.

Though why it mattered so much to her, she didn't know.

* * *

Severus determinedly kept his expression smooth and calm, but inside he was churning with anger at himself. Once again, he had slipped. It was one thing to tell the girl that her work was adequate, but to heap such praise on a student that he had previously sneered and scoffed at proved that he was letting his composure slip, that he was becoming complacent. It scared him to think that he was unravelling, and he was worried that he wouldn't be able to protect himself mentally if he ever needed to.

Maybe it was the girl herself that was making him more relaxed. Looking back on the past few days, his composure had never really slipped with other people. He had given out a total of sixteen detentions in the last week, reduced four first-years to tears, and had spent half an hour of his time thinking of creative and unpleasant ways for Rita Skeeter to meet her demise. Really, it was only with Hermione that he ever let himself go.

Surprisingly, he actually realised that it was nice for someone to start seeing the real him, for him to not have to keep his defences strong. And seeing the way that Hermione's eyes had glowed when he had – unwittingly – bestowed the compliment upon her, he had felt a sudden stirring in his chest.

It had felt good to be nice to her. Which he honestly found quite alarming.

Suddenly, he felt the near-silence of the room slightly oppressive. Apart from the bubbling from the cauldron and the taps as Hermione's knife hit her chopping board, there was not a sound to be heard. He strangely felt an overwhelming need for conversation, which was not a common occurrence for him. Usually, he thought silence was extremely underrated. But now, he wanted to engage in a conversation, and who better to converse with than the girl who shared his keen interest in Potions?

He made a split-second decision.

"How are you getting on?" he asked abruptly.

* * *

Hermione was concentrating harder than usual. Veritaserum was a tricky potion, and took only an hour and a half to brew, so she had to work quickly and efficiently to make sure that she got it right. It would not do to make a silly mistake when Snape had just told her that he held her in high esteem.

At that moment, she was tensed, head bent over the table, as she painstakingly removed the pupil of a Puffer-Fish eye from the whole. She needed only the pupil, as if any part of the whites were used, the drinker would immediately start having serious convulsions. Moving slowly, she carefully moved her knife around the pupil's circumference. She moved her knife under the pupil to lift it out of the eye altogether.

"How are you getting on?" Snape asked suddenly, loudly.

Hermione jolted violently, and the knife, which was turned sideways as she levered the pupil out, jabbed itself into the palm of her left hand. Scarlet blood spurted in an arc across the room and splattered onto the wall to her right.

She sprang away from her work station, and screamed at the unexpected pain. The knife had securely embedded itself in her hand, and she was reluctant to remove it as it would undoubtedly make her bleed more, and would cause her additional pain.

Snape swooped down upon her in a second, assessing the damage. He drew up a stool and lowered her carefully onto it. Gently, he raised her hand to his eyes to see how badly she was injured.

"Nothing serious," he murmured, "though it will undoubtedly be painful. I can heal it for you, if you'd like, but I would not object if you would prefer Madame Pomfrey to do it."

"No, please, just make it stop hurting, please," Hermione begged, whimpering.

Snape nodded, and murmured an incantation. Although she could still feel her hand, the pain had suddenly vanished. It was an odd sensation, seeing blood ooze out around the knife but feeling no pain accompanying it.

"Thank you," she said quietly. Snape nodded as he gently prised the knife out of her hand, holding a handkerchief to the wound to stem the flow of bleeding. Concentration furrowed his brow as he studied the cut.

Breathing deeply to calm herself, she suddenly became hyper-aware of Snape's strong but gentle hands around her own. They were warm and smooth, with perfectly neat nails and long fingers. Her heartbeat picked up again slightly and goosebumps were starting to erupt over her arms, but she forced herself to remain calm.

Whilst Snape cleaned her wound, she found herself studying his face. In the deep lines above his eyebrows, she saw the years of pain and hardship he had had to endure, and sympathy welled inside her. The skin on his high cheekbones stretched slightly, his hair was tousled, and there was dark stubble that smattered down from his cheeks to under his jaw, and down his neck. Hermione doubted that he ever let himself appear so dishevelled to many people, and she found it strange, but oddly endearing, to see him in such a way.

"I'm going to start healing it now," he announced as he pointed his wand at her palm, the low baritone of his voice startling her again. She jumped involuntarily, which made Snape clench his hand around her wrist.

"Does it still hurt?" he asked, confused. When she shook her head no, he said, "You will need to sit still, Hermione, because I need to-"

"You did it again." She whispered, slightly awestruck.

"Did what again?" Snape asked, puzzled.

"You called me Hermione."

Snape diverted his attention from her hand and looked into her face. The furrow over his brow evened itself out slightly, as he stared into her eyes. His were near-black, and the light from the lamps danced within them, which made them seem almost alive. It scared her to admit it, but she found them strangely… _stunning_. Hermione could not have moved even if she wanted to. She was almost in a trance, and she suddenly became aware that she had almost stopped breathing. It felt as though something was constricting her chest and throat. The silence stretched on, and she found that she couldn't look away.

Snape swallowed loudly, breaking the silence. He cleared his throat loudly. "When have I called it you before?" he asked, turning back to her hand. The moment was gone, the spell broken, and Hermione could breathe properly once more.

"Saturday, when we got back from Hogsmeade. I thanked you and mentioned that you'd helped me twice now. Then you said… you said 'don't make it a third, Hermione.'"

"My apologies. I shouldn't have-"

"Oh no, don't apologise," Hermione said quickly. "I honestly don't mind if you want to call me Hermione. In fact, I'd prefer it."

Snape stayed silent, studying her hand as the edges of the skin knitted together. Nervousness overcame her. She felt like she had crossed a line. Minerva called her by her first name, it was true, and said that she didn't mind if she did the same, as long as she called her Professor in public. However, she couldn't see Snape extending the same courtesy to her.

So it surprised her when he said, "Very well… Hermione."

Before she could stop it, a huge smile spread across her face.

"How does it feel?"

"A bit strange, to tell you the truth. After calling me Miss Granger for over six years, it's going to take a bit of getting used to-"

"How does your hand feel, I meant."

"Oh!" Hermione said, blushing furiously. _Idiot!_ Looking down at her hand, she saw that all that remained of her cut was a tiny pink line and a few bloodstains. "Erm, well I can't feel any pain in it, but that charm you used might be the reason for that."

"I removed the charm."

"Oh. I didn't hear you. Well it's not painful anymore, so I think its fine."

"Very well. Now you've finished decorating my classroom, I think we should end the lesson there. You seem to have ruined your ingredients, and we do not have time to start the potion again." She noticed that he smirked as he said this, and he non-verbally cleaned all of the blood up.

"Sorry," Hermione muttered.

Snape shook his head. "It was my fault. I shouldn't have startled you."

Hermione couldn't believe it. Snape actually admitted that he was wrong to have startled her. However, she felt saddened to think that her lesson with Snape was coming to an end sooner than it should have.

While she packed away her belongings, Snape went and sat back down behind his desk, looking thoughtful. Not wanting to be nosy, Hermione put away the last of her Potions equipment and headed towards the door.

"Goodnight, Professor."

As she laid her hand on the handle she heard Snape say, "Miss… Hermione?"

Turning around, she replied, "Yes?"

"If you wish… you may call me Severus. But only in the confines of this classroom."

Smiling again, she replied "Of course. Goodnight Severus."

Immediately after closing the door, Hermione let the air rush out of her lungs. What on Earth had just happened? How had she allowed herself to become so fascinated by Snape? She felt as though somebody had hit her with a stunning spell, but like she had drunk a dose of Felix Felicis at the same time – stunned, but as though she had experienced a rush. The feeling felt vaguely familiar, yet she couldn't quite put a name to it.

It wasn't as though she had never seen him up close before – he used to make a point of getting in his student's faces, invading their personal space, to intimidate them. But maybe that was the difference. It must have been how he had shown his more caring side to her – she was literally seeing him in a new light. And the way he had allowed himself to relax and drop his defences, had made him seem more…_ human_.

Her confused thoughts accompanied her all the way into bed, and there they persisted still, making sleep difficult. When she finally managed to drift off, she was no closer to understanding what had happened at all.

* * *

Eight floors below, Severus lay in bed, thinking over the night's events. Guilt enveloped him when he realised that he had made the girl cut herself, and he had acted without thinking, immediately going to her aid. He had then slipped further, by calling her Hermione. The first time he hadn't even noticed he had done it, but then afterwards he realised that he had actually been calling her Hermione in his head for the past few days.

When their eyes had met, her mouth had been slightly open, and her eyes wide. It had, at the time, made him feel slightly self-conscious, but he then found himself actually taking in details of her face. Her eyes were the brown of melted milk chocolate, her nose small and elegant, and there were a few freckles dotted on her pale cheeks. In the soft light of the candles, he had realised that her face was no longer that of a child, but more womanly and mature, probably because of the hardships bestowed upon her over the past year. This was, in part, why he had decided to call her by her given name, and allowed her the same courtesy.

The other part of him actually wanted to let her in. If he was already calling her Hermione in his head, then it seemed that he was already letting her in past his boundaries. Of course, he was not going to reveal every single thing he had kept private over the course of his life to her, but he had realised that, since he enjoyed her company, he may as well befriend her. There was no use in fighting it, because it was happening whether he liked it or not, so he may as well embrace it and allow it to happen. He was a free man, and should be allowed to have a friend.

And, he had to admit, that since she shared his interests and was somewhat intelligent, she was one of the best candidates he could have chosen.

The headline of the article from Sunday morning flashed across his mind. _Severus Gone Soft?_

No, he decided. He wasn't going soft. He was finally allowing himself to live his life.

* * *

**A/N Long author's note coming up here, so just skip if you don't want to read it. But please review! :D**

**Thank you so much for sticking with me. I know my updates are a little on the scarce side, but real life does tend to get in the way, however annoying it may be. I started a new course and have had a lot of assignments to complete, so most nights I've been doing those and then collapsing into bed :L but i found some time over this weekend to finish this chapter (it's been half written for two months) and I'm uploading at 1am. Fun times! :P**

**Soooo Hermione and Severus had a little moment there, didn't they? I decided it was time something actually happened, however small. This is actually the first time that I've actually written anything remotely romantic, so let me know what you thought.**

**I feel slightly unsure about this chapter, but in particular I'm uncertain about the newspaper article. I'm not very practiced in journalism, so if it's bad, I'm sorry. Again, let me know your thoughts. :)**

**Oh, and I'd also like to say hello to cassiebeth. She is one of my best friends in real life, and the only person that I actually know who has ever seen my writing. At first, I was reluctant to show anyone, as I'm not the most confident of people, especially with my writing, because I'm so passionate about it. But Beth was my number one choice to show this to, and I don't regret it at all. She encourages me and is so supportive, so I just thought I'd give her a mention. :)**

**Again, thank you so much for reading and sticking with me. Please review! They encourage me so much and give me a real confidence boost! It only takes thirty seconds to brighten my day! :D x**


	17. Chapter 17: Revelations

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognise isn't mine.**

**A/N: Once again, thanks so much for all your kind reviews, alerts and favourites! Hope you enjoy this installment!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 17: Revelations.**

"_Crucio!" _

_Hermione writhed on the floor as a horrible and excruciating pain coursed through her body. It felt as though white hot flames were engulfing her. Looking up, the cruel, insane features of Bellatrix Lestrange swam in and out of focus in front of her, cackling manically whilst torturing her. Hermione thought that her ears may soon explode from hearing her own screams, they were so loud._

_The pain stopped abruptly. Hermione was left gasping and whimpering on the floor, sapped of all her energy. Towering over her, Bellatrix smiled with malicious glee, relishing the look of anguish on Hermione's face._

"_Did that hurt, little Mudblood?" Bellatrix cooed, mock-sympathetic. "You wouldn't want me to do that again, now, would you?" _

_She smiled menacingly as she looked upon her prey. Hermione, still weak, did not answer, not wanting to give her the satisfaction._

"_I asked you a question, Mudblood," Bellatrix growled, as the smile slid from her face. Hermione stared back defiantly, knowing that, either way, she would still be cursed. Bellatrix snarled._

"_WHEN I ASK YOU A QUESTION, YOU ANSWER IT! RESPECT YOUR SUPERIORS, FILTH! CRUCIO!"_

_Again, the pain engulfed her body. Hermione knew that if it kept on much longer, she would be pushed over the brink of insanity. She was reaching her limit; she simply could not take anymore. Blackness was creeping around the edges of her vision, and she couldn't even hear her own screams anymore._

"_ENOUGH!"_

_A masculine voice reached through the fog in her mind. Instantly, the pain vanished, leaving Hermione desperately gasping for breath. Bellatrix had vanished from her sight, though Hermione did not have the energy to raise her head to see where she had gone. Suddenly, the ground vanished from under her as a pair of strong hands lifted her. Whoever it was then cradled her in his arms. From this vantage point, Hermione could see Bellatrix lying spread-eagled on the floor, clearly dead. She looked up – her eyes travelled up the torso of her savior, button upon button leading up to a pale face framed by lank black hair._

"Hermione?"

_Black eyes held her gaze, as she stared back in wonder at her unlikely hero._

"Hermione, wake up!"

"Professor Snape…"

"Hermione!"

Hermione's eyes sprang open. Parvati Patil was gently shaking her awake, a concerned look upon her face.

"Are you all right, Hermione?"

It took a few seconds for Hermione to realize that she wasn't in any danger. She was safely ensconced in her four poster bed, the blankets warm and snug around her. Running her hands over her face, she orientated herself to her surroundings, and turned to face Parvati.

"Sorry Parvati…. Bad dream…"

"You were screaming in your sleep," Parvati said worriedly. "Are you sure you're all right?"

Blinking away the tiredness and slowing her breathing, Hermione sat up in bed. The dream had seemed so realistic. "I'm fine Parvati," she said. "Just a bad dream. I've had them for a while now."

Parvati smiled sympathetically. "All that time alone with Snape getting to you?"

"What?" Hermione asked quickly.

"You were saying his name in your sleep. I think anyone would have nightmares about him if they spent as much time with him as you did," Parvati giggled. She moved from Hermione's bedside towards the door. "I don't know how you cope," she said, before exiting the dormitory, closing the door behind her.

Hermione sighed and sank back down into the cushions, blinking up at the canopy overhead. It had been a while since she had had such a vivid nightmare. For some reason, they had stopped of late, and she hadn't had one since at least before the beginning of term. The absence of the dreams had lulled her into a false sense of security, and so the reappearance of the bad dream had taken her unawares. Shuddering slightly, she remembered the events of Malfoy Manor. The things she had gone through that night would have a colossal impact on anybody, so it was only natural that she was still reeling, even months afterwards.

In the silence of the now empty dormitory, Hermione contemplated her dream. Bellatrix, of course, would give anyone nightmares, especially Hermione, after the torture she had put her through the previous spring. No, Bellatrix was not the most disconcerting aspect of the dream.

It was the fact that she was dreaming of Snape that concerned her, particularly after her previous Potions lesson with him. She thought back to that lesson, how time had seemed to stand still when he had been healing her hand, how she had studied the contours of his face so closely, how he had shown his softer, and more gentle side to her. As she considered this, Hermione felt both touched to have been able to see beyond that seemingly impregnable exterior, but also nervous at how endearing and appealing his more agreeable side was.

Hermione raised one arm and rested it over her eyes. Really, she needed to stop thinking like this. It was inappropriate for her to be thinking of a teacher in this way. She also had to get through the remainder of the year to complete her studies, and therefore she needed to keep a clear head.

Drawing a deep breath and rising from her bed, she started to get dressed slowly, and, after she had stopped trying to wear her gloves as socks, made her way down to the Great Hall for breakfast. On her journey, she noticed that the corridors were unusually quiet, as normally there would be students thundering their way down the stairs to breakfast, to fuel themselves for the long day ahead. However, she didn't pass a single person on her way down to the Great Hall. Though she thought this odd, Hermione continued on her way, the thought of filling her rumbling stomach dominating all others.

Breakfast was usually a noisy and messy affair, with all of the students crammed together at the long, polished tables that ran the length of the Great Hall, dropping toast crumbs and spilling their juice. Students often bumped into one another as they made their way down between the tables, carrying food up to their dormitories or out into the ground. The hustle and bustle of breakfast was always good for making someone feel more awake in the morning.

So, as she arrived at the Great Hall, Hermione was stunned to find it completely empty. The tables seemed even longer with the absence of students and food, and the room felt cold, bare and unwelcoming, as the torches and candles scattered throughout the room were not lit. A draft caused the banners bearing the house crests to sway slightly as they hung down from the ceiling, a strange sight since the ceiling reflected the sky outside (today it was cloudy and dull), as it gave that the impression that they hung straight out of the heavens. Looking around, Hermione noticed that the Hall was not completely empty; the only sign of life in the room was a tiny house elf standing on the arm of the headmistress' chair, polishing it vigorously with a rag. Hermione made her way quietly down the hall towards the elf, in attempt not to startle it. However, her efforts had the opposite effect, for when she said "Excuse me?", the elf promptly fell off of the arm of the chair with a squeak and landed on it's tiny bottom with a quiet thump.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to make you jump! Are you all right?" Hermione said, contrite, as she helped the elf to its feet.

"Winky is fine, Miss," squeaked the elf as she got to her feet.

"Winky! Hello!" Hermione said brightly.

"Good morning, Miss," Winky said, picking up her rag and climbing back up on to the Headmistress' chair to continue polishing.

"How have you been, Winky?"

"Winky is… fine, Miss" Winky muttered, her voice wavering slightly.

Hermione frowned. Knowing that Winky had had troubles in the past, and knowing that she was prone to turning to drink when things got too much, Hermione wondered if she should enquire further or not. It was quite obvious to her that Winky was not fine at all, as, looking closely at the elf, she could see tear tracks running down her crinkled face.

Making a decision, Hermione laid her hand on Winky's shoulder, and asked the elf quietly, "How have you been coping?"

Winky looked around at the question, obviously disbelieving that a human would care for an elf's wellbeing. All of a sudden, her wrinkled face crumpled, her eyes pooled with fresh tears and an ear-splitting wail escaped from her mouth, startling Hermione so much that she stumbled backwards slightly. Winky fell to the ground, resting her head on her arms, and sobbed her heart out, so much so that her tears produced a darkened stain on the stone floor.

Though she was still stunned, Hermione moved to lay her hand on Winky's shoulder once more and patted it soothingly. "Winky, what's the matter?"

Winky tried to speak, but her words were overwhelmed by the strength of her sobs, which reverberated throughout the cavernous hall. Staring at the elf in confusion, Hermione tried to think of something to say to comfort her, but no words came to mind. Instead, she simply let the elf cry, kneeling on the floor beside her. She was just thinking that she was lucky that there was nobody else in the hall to witness this, when a soft voice said behind her, "Hermione?"

Hermione knew who the voice belonged to, and she suddenly became hyper-aware of how close behind her the person was. Turning her head slightly and sneaking a peek through her hair, she saw the familiar black books of her Potions Master. After taking a deep, calming breath, Hermione braced herself and looked up into Snape's face. "Professor Snape," she said in greeting

He looked at her for a long moment, and Hermione felt self-conscious under his gaze. Finally, he asked, "What are you doing?"

"I came down here for breakfast, but the Hall was empty-"

"Indeed it is, seeing as breakfast finished two hours ago," he interjected, a slight smirk upon his pale lips.

"Two hours ago?" Hermione asked, all thoughts of Winky forgotten. Snape nodded, still smirking. "What time is it?" she asked frantically.

"It's almost eleven."

"Eleven? Oh no! I've missed Arithmancy!" she said, running a hand through her hair.

"If I might ask, how did you manage to miss most of the morning?"

"I overslept," she said distractedly. "Oh Lord, I hope I've not missed anything important – I best go and see Professor Vector and explain…. She's not really the most lenient of teachers, she'll probably be really angry I bet, but it'll look better if I explain to her and ask for the work that she gave in class -"

"Hermione-" Snape interrupted.

"- probably was something really important I missed, the work is so much more difficult this year and I -"

"Hermione," Snape said more firmly.

"- really can't afford to – sorry?" she asked, finally ceasing with her panicked stream of consciousness.

Smirking again, Snape said "I have no doubt that your studies are very important this year, and indeed you should see Professor Vector to apologise for your absence. However, I think that we should turn our attention to the situation at hand. Why are you currently in the Great Hall with a hysterical house elf?"

Hermione had completely forgotten about Winky, and at Snape's words, Winky's wails were suddenly audible to her again, and they assaulted her eardrums anew. "I noticed Winky when I came into the Hall, she was polishing Minerva's chair, and I started a conversation with her, but she just started crying."

"Why did she start crying?"

"I don't know," Hermione replied helplessly.

Without replying, Snape knelt down beside the distraught elf, and retrieved a bottle of periwinkle blue potion, which Hermione identified as Calming Draught. He gently lifted the elf off the floor, and tilted her head so that he could pour a tiny amount of potion into her mouth, since, Hermione knew, too much would overwhelm Winky's tiny body, and she would probably fall into a deep sleep.

Abruptly, Winky's crying stopped. The elf sat up with a small hiccup, and wiped her face dry of her tears. Snape looked into the elf's tiny face.

"Go back down to the kitchens. There will be no need for you to finish cleaning in here."

Hermione noted, with surprise, that his tone was not unkind – on the contrary, he was speaking very calmly and quite amicably to the elf. Looking into Snape's pale, pallid face, Winky rose to her feet and with a low bow, she Disapparated with a small _pop_. Turning towards the staff table, he raised his wand and suddenly all dirt and grime on the headmistress's chair had vanished. He then moved his wand in a sweeping motion and all of the Great Hall cleaned itself. Once he had finished, Snape turned back to Hermione.

"That's something I've never understood. Why do wizards employ house elves when they're perfectly capable of cleaning something up and cooking by magic?" Hermione asked.

"In old families they were a status symbol – if you had a house elf, it was a sign of wealth. Also, the more aristocratic families, in those days, were extremely lazy. Not unlike yourself, this morning," Snape added, with a smirk.

Hermione felt her cheeks heat. There was silence for a moment as they contemplated each other, and Hermione's cheeks flushed still further. She felt oddly flustered under the Potion Master's gaze, and she felt like his coal-black eyes could see through her brown ones and right into her mind – which they could, she remembered, because Snape was a highly accomplished Legilimens. Suddenly she became very worried - what if he had been reading her thoughts every time they were in close proximity? Inwardly groaning, she remembered the way she had scrutinized him when he was tending to her injured hand in her last Potions lesson, transfixed by his obsidian eyes when he had looked to her. She prayed that he had not been reading her mind at that particular moment.

Bringing herself back to the present, she saw that those eyes were still gazing at her. How much time had passed whilst she was immersed in thought she did not know, but she now noticed that Snape's eyebrows now had a slight crease between them. He blinked, and suddenly the spell was broken.

"Well I think I'll head to the library, I don't really see the point in going all the way back up to Gryffindor Tower." Hermione said into the slightly awkward silence. She was keen to put some distance between herself and Snape.

"I shall escort you," Snape replied.

"Oh no, that won't be necessary, Professor –"

"It just so happens that I was on my way to the library myself."

"Oh, all right then," Hermione said.

Without another word, they set off towards the library. Instead of walking in his usual brisk pace, Snape instead fell into step with Hermione. They passed a couple of students in the corridor, who both gave Snape openly curious glances, as usually he'd be the one striding ahead with the student trailing meekly behind him. As she walked, she wondered about what rumours would be flying about the castle about her, particularly after the article that Rita Skeeter had published that had suggested that there was some sort of dirty little secret between the two. Pondering this, however, Hermione realised that she didn't actually care that much. The mystery that was Severus Snape was presiding over all other thoughts in her mind – why was he being so pleasant with her, and why did it suddenly not concern him that people saw them together?

It was a mystery that Hermione was determined to solve.

They reached the library, still engrossed in silence. Snape held the door open for her, and Hermione slipped past with a murmured 'thank you'.

"Well… I'll see you in our next lesson, Professor."

Snape's eyes narrowed inexplicably. "Indeed."

Hermione turned away and started walking towards her favourite table in the library. It was a quiet, secluded little nook, with a comfy leather reading chair in which she could curl up and rest the book on her knees. She had often wondered why the chair was always empty – it was by far the comfiest chair in the library, as most of the other tables only had chairs made of wood. However, she had soon realised that not many students would venture this deep into the library, so they would not know that this cosy alcove existed. Of course, this did not matter at all to her, as she always had the space to herself, and it was easy to get lost in a good book as there were very few distractions around.

When she reached the table, she dropped her schoolbag onto it, pulled out her Transfiguration textbook and turned to curl herself up in the chair. Just as she had got comfy, however, she gasped in surprise – she hadn't realised that Snape had been following her, and so was shocked to see him looming over her, a slight smirk gracing his features.

"Oh my god," Hermione gasped. "You scared the crap out of me!"

"Language," Snape chided softly.

"Well you shouldn't sneak about like that!"

"My apologies, it was not my intention to startle you. However, the book I needed happens to lie in this section." He raised his arm and indicated the top shelf of the bookcase, which was labeled 'Potions'

"It's all right," Hermione said, breathing deeply.

As she regulated her breathing, Hermione watched Snape move to the bookshelves that were nearby and start perusing their spines. She noticed that when he concentrated, his eyebrows furrowed slightly, and she found that she could not look away - he was fascinating to her. It was rare that she got such an opportunity to look at the Potions Master, as he was usually so aware and guarded, so she took the opportunity to look her fill. Once he pulled a book off of the shelf, however, she quickly looked away and busied herself with her Transfiguration textbook.

"Hermione?" Snape asked softly.

His gentle tone surprised her, and she found that she liked the way his voice had sounded when he said her name. "Yes?" she replied, looking up from her book, still slightly breathless.

"I was wondering if you would allow me to join you," he said, his eyes never leaving hers.

"Oh, um... of course," Hermione said, slightly flustered under his dark eyes. He conjured himself a chair, not unlike the one in which she currently sat, and settled himself into it.

Still thinking about the tone he had used when he said her name, Hermione said, "I thought we were only using first names when we were in the dungeons."

Snape lowered his book, but still had his eyes on the page. "I do not think that it matters right now." He suddenly looked up and gazed directly into her eyes. "We are very much alone, Hermione," he said in a low voice.

Shivers and tingles erupted all over her skin, and she couldn't look away from his eyes as they gazed so intensely into hers. She had never noticed before how nice a voice he had - it reminded her of velvet as it was so smooth, and as rich as dark chocolate, and it resonated within her as if his words were a caress. Images flooded her mind at that moment, and she wrenched her gaze away from his, in case he used Legilimency on her.

Abruptly, Snape rose. "Well I best be getting along. Good day."

As he turned to walk away, he swept his robes behind him, giving the usual billowing effect as he walked away. Hermione briefly wondered if he did that for dramatic effect, before she put her book down on the table and sat back in her chair.

_What the Hell was that?_

It scared her slightly that she was allowing Snape to have such an effect on her. Never before had she been so affected by mere spoken words. Her chest felt constricted, and she was breathing deeply, trying to catch her breath. Goosebumps had erupted onto her skin, and she felt a slight ache between her legs when she thought of the images that had come to her when Snape had spoken to her so seductively. Of course, she knew that he wouldn't have meant his words to sound so enticing to her. That was just her interpretation of it.

As she sat calming herself, she thought back to Parvati's words. However taciturn Professor Snape could be, she didn't in fact find him difficult to cope with at all. What she found difficult to cope with was the unexpected surge of feeling that had coursed through her at her Professor's words.

It was difficult to understand, because she had never felt such a thing before. She could not deny that Snape had connected with her in a way that nobody else had before. Hair was standing on end on her arms and the back of her neck, as though there was an electric charge coursing its way through her body. Inexplicable though it was, it made her feel alive, but also slightly nervous.

The fact that Snape was affecting her so forced her to, unwillingly, draw a conclusion. However unwelcome that conclusion was, she was certain that it was the right one.

Hermione couldn't lie to herself. However unexpected, unorthodox and unwanted it was, it seemed that she was developing an attraction to her Potions Professor.

"Bugger," she spat, banging her head on the table.

* * *

Severus stormed his way back through the castle. Students shrank away from him, scrambled out of his way and sidled against the walls as he charged through them, scattering the students left right and centre. Years of experience had told them to never cross Snape when he seemed to be in a bad mood.

Although his gait gave the impression, however, Severus was not currently bad-tempered. He was confused. The girl hadn't realised it, but he had been using Legilimency to see into her mind. As an accomplished Legilimens, he could slip gently in and out of her mind without her knowing. The images that he saw there had affected him deeply. Who would have thought that the know-it-all would have such a graphic imagination? One particular image came to the forefront of his mind, involving himself, Hermione and the very table she sat at. Almost immediately, he forcefully put that image to the back of his mind. It would not do to dwell on such thing in public.

Of course, it was just a lucky coincidence that she had chosen a seat in the Potions section of the library – if she hadn't, he would have had to think of some excuse to cover his tracks. The truth was, the girl had intrigued him as they stood talking in the Great Hall. Unbeknownst to her, he had also been reading her thoughts in the voluminous room, and he recalled her memory of when he was seeing to her hand in their previous lesson. He had not noticed, as he was bent over her wound, that the girl had been staring, transfixed by him. This confused him greatly – why would the girl have been staring so avidly at him? Unable to come up with an answer to this, he had made the split decision to follow her, to try and find out more - and find out more he definitely had.

He knew that his exit from the library was less than elegant. One minute he was asking the girl if he could join her, the next, he was abruptly leaving her and scurrying away as fast as his legs would carry him. However, the images in her head had simply stunned him, and, though he was loath to admit it, had affected him in more than one way. Before the evidence of how much her thoughts had affected him became visible, he had decided to quickly make his exit, however ungraceful.

Upon reaching his private quarters, he slammed the door closed, reached into a cabinet and drew out a bottle of Firewhiskey and a glass. Severus collapsed into an armchair and poured himself a generous measure, drank it in one, and proceeded to pour himself another. Drawing a mouthful and holding it in his mouth, he leaned back and rested his head against the back of the chair, eyes closed and breathing deeply. The Firewhiskey made his tongue and the insides of his cheeks tingle, and he swallowed it down, feeling the burn flow downwards as it ran into his stomach.

Now that he was in the safety of his quarters, he could examine the events that occurred earlier. Mulling over them as he slowly sipped his drink, Severus came to two conclusions, both of which were very vexing to him. However, he had thought it over many times and simply could not think of any other explanation.

The first was that Hermione had somehow, however unbelievably, developed an infatuation for him.

The second was that the idea was not unpleasant to him.

Being a teacher, he should do whatever was necessary to discourage the girl from thinking about him in such a way. Going back to treating her as he would treat a normal Gryffindor student would be the wisest course of action to take. If he was nothing short of horrible to her, it would make her question the attraction, and hopefully it would dissipate into nothingness.

The thought of going back to treating her in such a way was unpleasant to him. As their lessons together had progressed, he'd come to appreciate her more than he ever had before. It was in her best interests, however, for him to quell such thoughts, and the only way of making that happen was to nip it in the bud, quickly.

If he was honest with himself, he really didn't want to take that course of action.

_But then_, Severus thought, _when have I ever been able to do what I want?_

Swirling the contents of his glass, he resolved not to make a hasty decision. He would weigh up his options and decide on the best course of action. That was the most logical approach. Draining the liquid, he rose slowly and proceeded to make his way down to his classroom. Chopping potions ingredients was very cathartic, so he decided to partake in this activity whilst he examined his tangled thoughts. It would take a while for him to figure out what to do, but figure it out he must, for it was unfair to allow the girl to labour under a misapprehension.

Upon reaching his classroom, Severus collected himself and set to work. He was determined that by the time he had finished chopping all of the ingredients, he would have decided upon a course of action.

* * *

**A/N I can't thank you guys enough. I know my updates are very much on the scarce side. I'm so grateful that there are people still reading this story and sticking with me. I will see this story through, I promise!**

**So, I know it isn't an excuse, but I've recently started university. The work assigned takes up a lot of my time, which keeps me from writing. However, soon I'll have a break, and I'll try and get a few more chapters written in that time.  
**

**Once again, thank you so much for reading and sticking with me. I would be most humbled if you would leave me a review and tell me what you think.  
**

**I hope you all have a very Merry Christmas, and an even happier New Year. :) x  
**


	18. Chapter 18: Transformation

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognise isn't mine.**

**A/N: As usual, thank you for your alerts, favourites and reviews for the last chapter! Enjoy the latest installment!**

* * *

**Chapter 18: Transformation.**

A perfectly neat line of potions ingredients was laid out uniformly on the desk in front of him. Candles cast flickering shadows all over the room – some would say that this gave the room a slightly creepy, ghostly atmosphere, but to Severus the dim light was calming, and caused less strain to his eyes. Since he was such an expert potioneer, he didn't need the excessive brightness to cut potions ingredients – he could do it in his sleep. His hands raised and lowered repetitively, cutting the ingredients into exactly equal pieces. The sound of knife on wood was oddly therapeutic to him, as he could immerse himself in this menial task and allow his subconscious to wander.

Severus wondered if the war had taken more of a toll on him than he had previously thought. Before the war he wouldn't have allowed someone to embed themselves so thoroughly under his skin. He theorised that it was maybe because of the fact that he didn't have to constantly be on his guard against the Dark Lord, and he was beginning to relax because of it. If Severus had to pick one word to describe himself, 'relaxed' would probably be at the bottom of the list. 'Unapproachable', 'uptight', and 'dour' seemed more apt. Nevertheless, all evidence pointed to the fact that he was indeed softening.

Thinking back to his time with Hermione in the library, he remembered the graphic images that had flashed across the young witch's mind. The knife cut roughly through a handful of daisy roots, and nearly gouged into his hand. Laying the knife down on the table with slightly shaking hands, he leaned forward on the table and hung his head. Admitting to himself that those visions had affected him was very difficult for him to do, because it would be to admit that he felt something for the girl, something far out of the bounds of a normal student-teacher relationship. Furthermore, he knew that nothing could ever come from it if even if he did admit to those… _feelings._

Mentally cringing at the thought of that word, he resumed his cutting of daisy roots. He could not get involved with the girl – he couldn't even believe that he was entertaining the notion of it! The whole idea of it was wrong on so many levels – as well as the age being a significant factor, he was a teacher, in a position of power, and so may be seen to have coerced her somehow into something sinister, a notion that would be further reinforced by his being a former Death Eater. Also, he was just, in general, all wrong for the girl. She was outgoing, friendly, popular, and a pleasant person in general. He was reclusive, prickly, and highly unpopular, with a very nasty disposition. Severus could imagine the ridicule they would face were anything to happen between them. Slamming the knife down, he mentally chastised himself. _Nothing will ever going to happen between us!_ he thought furiously.

Although he was adamant that nothing would happen, it would be wise to decide upon some course of action to take with the girl as a precaution. It seemed that she had – unbelievably – developed some form of attraction to him, and such an attraction should be discouraged for her own welfare. Discontinuing his tutoring of her did not seem wise as it would raise awkward questions, particularly from the Headmistress. Treating Hermione with hostility could perhaps damage her academic career – it was true that she was excellent at potions, and she could make great advancements in the field one day. There had to be some middle ground somewhere. Could he perhaps keep her at a distance, without being openly aggressive? Then maybe the girl would think that he was disinterested in her, and get over her silly infatuation. Perhaps he could treat her as one of the Slytherins – with respect, but not too much familiarity. Imagining Hermione as a Slytherin drew a snort from him. The girl could not be less of a Slytherin if she tried.

Setting down his knife and nodding to himself slightly, Severus decided that his mind was made up. He would interact with her as he would with students from his own house. This would make it clear to the girl that he had no interest in her other than her academic success, but it wouldn't discourage her from continuing her studies. Having made his decision, he picked up his knife and resumed chopping ingredients.

* * *

Hermione was making her way from the library to Gryffindor Tower, her brow furrowed as she dawdled through the corridors and up staircases. Usually, people would assume that she was thinking about schoolwork, or some personal research project that she had embarked upon. Nobody would have guessed that she was considering certain explicit images that had crossed her mind, and they would be even more shocked to find that the object of those images was Professor Snape.

The way he had spoken to her, almost caressing her with his voice, had affected her in a way previously undiscovered by her. Nobody had ever made such carnal images race through her mind. That it was Snape causing these thoughts was even more inexplicable to her. Ron had never made her feel like that – yes, she had loved him, but he didn't have the same sort of intensity whenever he spoke to her. Being relatively inexperienced while she was with him, everything had seemed so raw and new. In hindsight, however, it paled in comparison.

She came to a stop on the landing on the fourth floor, resting her bag on the banister. Leaning her arms on it, she lowered her head into them and breathed deeply, trying to make sense of the jumbled thoughts in her mind. Fervently, she wished that she had access to a Pensieve, so she could sift through her thoughts and examine them one by one. She also wished that she could perform Occlumency – it might only postpone solving her problems, but emptying her mind would give her a small reprieve from feeling that her head was too heavy for her shoulders.

Sighing, she looked at her watch, and realised that she should probably get a move on. It would soon be lunch time, meaning that the corridors would be teeming with students, and she didn't want to be seen resting her head on a banister – it could lead to awkward questions. Lunch didn't seem like something she could face at the moment. She pushed away from the banister with her arms, but suddenly her bag slipped from its perch and, as if in slow motion, fell over the edge. Hermione fumbled for it, her fingers brushing the strap, but it slipped from her grasp.

"Damn! _Aresto Momentum!_"

The bag's speed significantly reduced – it almost floated down to the ground on the bottom floor with hardly a bump. Hermione was glad that she'd thought to cast the Cushioning Charm. It meant that none of her ink bottles would have smashed, so none of her books would be spoiled. However, the staircase she was currently standing on chose that particular moment to change, and she lost her balance, her wand flying out of her hand and falling down to meet her bag, hitting the floor with a soft clatter.

"Oh, for crying out loud," she fumed. With annoyance, she realised that she now had to walk all the way down to the bottom of the stairs, only to walk all the way back up again to Gryffindor Tower. She started off back down the stairs with a forceful exhale. If she could get to her bag quickly, she could avoid the students leaving their lessons to go to lunch, so she quickened her pace, speeding down staircase after staircase.

In less than a minute she was at the bottom of the stairs. Fortunately, it seemed that none of her belongings were damaged in the fall. Heaving her bag over her shoulder, which was very heavy because of the numerous textbooks she was carrying, she started back towards the bottom of the stairs in the Entrance Hall, gearing herself up for the long climb back up to Gryffindor Tower.

The broom cupboard where she was attacked on Halloween night caught her eye, and she stopped for a second, considering it. Professor Snape really had saved her life. Who knew what sort of horrors may have befallen her, if he had not arrived in the nick of time?

She still found it odd that the perpetrator had not been caught. Hermione remembered distinctly that Snape had told her that the attacker had escaped up the marble staircase. With a small twinge of unease, she wondered whether or not they had managed to sneak out of the castle undetected, or still lying low in the castle.

Behind her, she heard a low growl.

* * *

Lowering his knife, Severus admired his handiwork. The ingredients had been chopped quickly and efficiently, and he now had them arranged in piles. Moving to the back of the room, he took several empty jars from the store cupboard there, and brought them back to the table, scooping the ingredients into them with his hands, before casting a charm on them to make their seal airtight.

Putting his knife back into his tool roll, he moved to the gargoyle at the back of the room to wash his hands under the gushing, bitingly cold stream of water that flowed endlessly out of its mouth. When they were clean, he waved his wand and instantly his hands were warm and dry. He picked up his Potion Making kit, and gasped when he suddenly felt a sharp pain in the palm of his hand. Looking down, he saw that the tip of his knife was protruding slightly out of the tool roll, and had lacerated his skin. A dribble of blood oozed out of it, so he took out his wand and healed the small wound.

The wound reminded him of the time he had startled Hermione, causing her to embed her knife into her hand. As he gazed at the now-healed cut, he wished that he had looked into her mind in that moment when their eyes had met while he was healing her hand – earlier that morning he had seen in her mind that it was something that she wanted to hide from him, so, naturally, he was extremely curious as to what it was.

Shaking his head slightly, he Vanished his tool roll, put his wand in his pocket and set off towards the classroom door and his quarters.

A piercing shriek sounded from upstairs, shortly followed by the thundering footsteps of a horde of students running to see what the commotion was. He drew out his wand once more and set off at a run along the dungeon corridor and up the stairs into the Entrance Hall.

It was utter pandemonium.

Students were scattering, storming up the stairs to get away from whatever was in the middle of the entrance hall. As the crowd dispersed, Severus was finally able to see what all the fuss was about.

In the very middle of the Entrance Hall was a sleek, silver haired creature, growling and snapping its jaws at something it had pinned down to the floor - a werewolf. And beneath it, desperately fighting against the werewolf, was Hermione.

Severus felt his heart leap into his throat. "_Everte Statum_!" he cried, sending the werewolf flying away from Hermione. Without missing a beat, he ran over to her.

"Are you all right? Are you hurt?" he asked urgently. He positioned himself in front of her, a protective shield, his wand trained on the werewolf.

"I'm fine," she gasped back. Severus heard her climbing to her feet behind him, but could not see her, as he still had his wand pointing at the werewolf. It was crouched low, assessing how to execute its next attack. Severus caught it off guard with a non-verbal Stunning Spell, which it narrowly avoided. With a snarl, it made an enormous leap across the Hall, its front paws extended. Before Severus had time to react, a second Stunner shot across the room, which caught the werewolf on its flank and sent it hurtling across the Entrance Hall again. However, instead of falling unconscious, the werewolf rose to its feet again. From the corner of his eye, Severus could see that Hermione had her wand arm extended and eyes narrowed.

* * *

Hermione had no time to recover once Snape had saved her. She scrambled to her feet behind him as he shielded her, picking her wand up from where it had fallen when the werewolf had pinned her down. Forcing the shock of the attack out of her mind, she focused on the werewolf just as it leapt towards Snape. Reflexively, she sent a non-verbal stunning spell at it, forcing it away from him. To her utter shock, the werewolf regained its footing straight away, apparently unharmed.

"Stunning spells don't work properly against werewolves," Snape murmured. "Try not to hurt it. It may be a student."

"Okay," Hermione breathed. Duelling without the intention of hurting was a foreign concept to her – she had never had to do it before. Thinking quickly, she racked her brains for spells that would repel the beast without causing it pain. Snape had already engaged the werewolf. He was whirling his wand through the air seamlessly, and it seemed as though it wasn't having any effect. However, when the werewolf next lunged at the pair, it seemed to crash into something in mid-air. Hermione realised quickly that Snape was making the air around the werewolf inflexible, to prevent it from causing them any further harm. The beast turned, running out of the open doors of the Entrance Hall.

Cursing, Snape removed the spell, and rushed forward towards the doors. Without realising it, he had fallen into the werewolf's trap, and it bolted back through the doors, springing off of its back legs and bowling Snape over. As it had done with Hermione, it was snarling and baring its teeth at Snape, trying to bite him, whilst Snape pushed it back with his hands. Hermione realised that it was too dangerous for her to use her wand, lest she hit Snape, so she sprinted over and kicked the wolf with as much strength as she could muster. Since it was intent on biting Snape, it never saw the kick coming, and so it absorbed the full force of it on its side. The pain distracted it enough for Snape to push it off of him and scramble back to his feet, picking his wand up as he went. Snape motioned for Hermione to back off, and they both did, not taking their eyes off of the werewolf. Once again, it had regained its footing with remarkable speed, and had its eyes narrowed as it calculated its next move, panting loudly.

An eerie hush settled over the scene, as both sides considered each other. The silence was punctuated only by the growling of the werewolf as both Hermione and Snape stared at it, poised to strike if it attacked again. So focused were the combatants, it was as though nothing else existed in the world.

That is, until an assortment of spells rained down from above, taking the werewolf by surprise. All of them looked up. Professor McGonagall was leaning over the banister on the fourth floor, bombarding the werewolf with an endless stream of spells. Yelping, with its tail between its legs, the werewolf took advantage of Hermione and Snape's distraction, and fled out of the door, running across the grounds. Hermione and Snape looked down just in time to see its tail whip out of sight. Snape immediately set off after the werewolf.

A split second later, Hermione followed.

The werewolf had a huge lead on them. Snape was much faster than Hermione, his cloak trailing behind him as he ran flat out. Try as they might, they couldn't close the distance between them and the werewolf, and soon saw it flee into the Forbidden Forest.

"Professor! It's gone into the Forbidden Forest!" she shouted, gasping for breath.

Snape looked behind him, a furious expression upon his face. Hermione realised that he hadn't known that she was following him, but he had no time to rebuke her, or else they would lose sight of the wolf. They carried on sprinting, and soon the light seemed to fade behind the canopy of the trees as they entered the Forbidden Forest. In the gloom, it was very difficult for them to see much. The werewolf had vanished.

"Foolish girl," Snape panted, leaning against a tree while he got his breath back. "Why did you follow?"

Hermione clutched at a stitch in her side. "I… I thought you might want some help." she said lamely.

"Do you have no regard for your own safety?" he fumed back at her.

"Don't you?" she spat. "It would have been just as dangerous for you to come here alone as it would be for me."

"I think I may have slightly more magical skill than you do, Hermione." Snape's voice was dripping in sarcasm.

"Even so, if that wolf had taken you by surprise-"

A loud howl split the night, shocking Hermione into silence. It echoed around the trees, giving no clue as to which direction it came from. One thing was for certain however – it had seemed very close by.

Now that she had stopped running, Hermione realised just how cold it was outside. It was getting towards the end of November, and there was a definite chill in the air. Her breath was clouding in a mist in front of her, as was Snape's.

"It would be wise to stay quiet," Snape said coldly. "You don't want to draw attention to us."

Hermione opened her mouth to retaliate, but closed it at Snape's raised eyebrow. She was loath to admit it, but he was right. There would be time for arguing later.

"Where do you think we should go?" she whispered into the gloom.

As he deliberated, he moved around in a circle, wand raised. While she watched him, she saw that his eyes were narrowed in concentration, trying to see beyond the darkness as to where the werewolf had fled. Glancing around, however, she could see that it was futile. The ground was covered in fallen leaves, meaning that no footprints were discernible, and there were no battered bushes around to give them a lead as to which direction the wolf had taken. Sighing loudly, Hermione turned back to Snape.

"Do you think it would be better if we split up to search?"

"No," he said quickly. "I don't believe it would be wise for us to go looking for it. We could end up getting lost, and like you say, it could take us by surprise and bite one of us. There are too many uncertainties. It cannot escape through the gate as it's charmed. I shall escort you back to the castle, where I shall organise a thorough search of the grounds with the Headmistress."

With that, he walked past her to head out of the Forest. Hermione followed warily, looking left, right and behind them as they walked, in case the wolf struck again. Her nerves seemed to lessen somewhat with the return of the daylight. At least she could see clearly now. In silence they walked back up to the castle, Snape stomping with ground-eating strides, and Hermione hurrying along in his wake. He spoke not a word to her while they walked, but kept stoically moving forwards at his brisk pace. Hermione was soon breathless again as they trekked uphill to the castle that loomed above them. After what seemed like an eternity, they reached the Entrance Hall again, where Professor McGonagall was waiting, her lips thin and her expression angry.

"Miss Granger," she seethed. "What on earth did you think you were doing, following Professor Snape into the grounds? Was it not obvious that the werewolf had its sights set on harming you?"

"I'm sorry Professor," Hermione panted, "but there was nobody here to help Professor Snape."

"Even so," Snape chided, "You should not have followed."

"What if you had been killed? That werewolf was making a beeline for you!" McGonagall shouted.

"Not to mention that I would have had to keep an eye on you while I searched, which could put us both in more danger as my attention wouldn't have entirely been on the situation."

"I just acted! I didn't think!" Hermione said, stung.

"That much," Snape said coldly, "is obvious."

There was silence for a few seconds whilst the three of them contemplated each other. Even though her teachers were telling her otherwise, she still thought that it had been the best decision for her to follow Snape. They were both treating her like a child. Had not the events of the past year proved that she was more than capable of looking after herself? Time and time again she had fought in battle, and she was still living and breathing.

A small part of her also realised that, had anything happened to Snape, she wouldn't have forgiven herself. However, she was unwilling to examine that part of her just now, and so put it to the back of her mind so that she could consider it later.

McGonagall took a deep breath. "Well then," she sighed. "I instructed the students to take lunch in their common rooms. I suppose-"

Snape silenced her with a raised hand. The Headmistress stopped talking, and Hermione held her breath, listening intently. From outside came the sound of ragged panting. The wolf was back.

"Get Miss Granger to safety, Severus!" Minerva whispered urgently. "I shall make sure that the beast doesn't follow.

Without missing a beat, Snape took Hermione's arm. She started to utter a protest, but fell silent as he gave her a look that brooked no argument. With a tight grip on her forearm, he directed her to the door that led to the dungeons, walking at a fast pace with which she had no choice but to keep up with. Just as Snape's hand closed around the handle, however, they heard a yell, and McGonagall fell backwards, the werewolf on top of her. It was salivating above her, breathing heavily. A stab of horror pierced Hermione.

Without thinking, she shouted, "I'm here!" and waved her free arm to get the wolf's attention. Its eyes narrowed as it noticed her, and Hermione heard Snape growl in frustration, before pulling her through the door into the dungeon. The pair of them ran quickly, the sound of the wolf's claws scraping the stone of the Entrance Hall spurring them on.

They had a small lead on the animal, but the beast was gaining. Their footsteps echoed loudly on the ground. Finally, Snape opened the door to the Potion's classroom with a flick of his wand, and they both dashed in. There was another flick of his wand as he tried to close the door behind him, but he was not fast enough – the door bounced off the flank of the beast as it came skidding into the room. It yelped as the door hit it, but otherwise, it seemed unharmed.

Hermione and Snape both started casting spells at the beast, trying to restrain, but not hurt it. It was a difficult task – the werewolf was agile, dodging the spells they sent, and trying to find a way to injure one of them. The benches in the Potions room were both a blessing and a hindrance. While they acted as protection, it was also difficult to navigate the room, and more than once Hermione had to look away from the werewolf to concentrate on where she was going as she slowly backed away from it.

Abruptly, the wolf ducked one of Snape's spells whilst Hermione's attention was distracted as she moved around a bench, and it launched itself across the room. She threw herself to the floor to avoid it, and it went sailing over her head, crashing into the cauldrons on the desk behind her. Scrambling to her feet, she watched warily for another attack from the animal. However, it was still disentangling itself from the cauldron – its back legs were stuck in it. A pull on her arm forced her sideways, before she realised that Snape was, once again, pulling her along towards a door at the back of the classroom. Hermione turned back in time to see the wolf manage to disengage from the cauldron, and take one last leap towards her.

Two arms settled around her waist, and suddenly she was being pulled into a dive to the floor. Snape covered her body with his, pinning her to the floor. A bang sounded above her, with a sickening crunch after it. Then silence.

Both of them lay on the floor, trying to catch their breath. None of them moved for a few minutes. Then Hermione felt Snape moving above her as he shifted his weight to look down upon her.

"Are you hurt?" he said roughly. "Hermione, open your eyes."

She had not realised that she had her eyes squeezed tightly closed. Hesitantly, she opened them to look up at the man in front of her. Eyes narrowed in concern, he scrutinised her critically.

"I'm fine," she gasped. "Are you hurt?"

"I am not."

They stared at each other for a moment or two, and suddenly the atmosphere around them changed. Whereas before, it was one of exhaustion, of relief, it was now charged, and Hermione was suddenly hyper-aware of how Snape was pressed against her in a most intimate way. Her breath quickened and her skin was tingling. Unwillingly, she thought back to the thoughts she'd had earlier that day in the library, and she couldn't help but squirm slightly under Snape.

He froze, and abruptly moved off of her. Colour rose to Hermione's cheeks, and she got to her feet inelegantly.

"Foolish girl." he snapped suddenly.

Hermione looked at the floor, mortified, and said nothing. Of course it was foolish of her to be imagining such things about her Professor.

"Why did you distract the werewolf's attention? Did we not make it _perfectly clear_ to you that it would stop at nothing before it killed you?"

The sudden turn the conversation had taken took Hermione by surprise. Snape wasn't talking about her inappropriate thoughts at all. There was a split second of silence while she caught up, before she could thing of a reply.

"I couldn't just let it bite Professor McGonagall! I had to do something!"

Apparently Snape was so angry he was incapable of speech. He stood before her, arms crossed, a livid expression on his face and his dark eyes boring into hers.

Finally, he spoke in a deadly voice, "We had just finished telling you that it was idiotic for you to have followed me into the Forest. Not _one minute_ after, you put yourself in further danger!"

"I didn't want it to hurt you!" she shrieked.

Her pronouncement was followed by a heavy silence while they stared at one another. Once again, Hermione felt a blush stain her cheeks, but still stared resolutely at her Professor.

"I couldn't stand it if you – or Professor McGonagall – got hurt protecting me from that thing."

Again, there was silence.

Tentatively, Hermione approached her Professor. "If you're waiting for me to say I'm sorry, you're going to be waiting a long time. I think that I did the right thing. Besides… you… you saved me. Again. What kind of a person would I be if I didn't try to return the favour?"

"One who valued the attempts I made to save your life, perhaps?" he replied coldly.

Something in Hermione snapped. "Well in case you didn't realise, _Professor_, I wasn't entirely useless whilst we were fighting. I seem to remember that I saved you a few times back there. Try showing a little gratitude, why don't you?" she spat.

There was a rap on the door. "Severus?" Minerva called. "Are you in there?"

Shooting a glare at Hermione, Snape walked to the door and opened it. "Are you injured, Minerva?" he asked, concerned.

"Not at all," McGonagall said crisply. "It'll take a lot more than that to hurt me. Where is Miss Granger?"

From her current position, she was out of the line of sight of her Headmistress, and so she stepped into view.

"Miss Granger. I take it you are unharmed?"

"I'm fine, Professor. I'm glad you're all right, too."

"The wolf escaped," McGonagall said bitterly. "As I was on my way down here, it bolted past me and into the grounds. We could organise a search, but I feel that it would probably be futile. If a werewolf can transform during the day, then it is most likely that it can transform back to its human form at will. Are there any specific injuries that we could look for – cuts, abrasions?"

"We were wary of hurting the beast in case it turned out to be a student. Any injuries that it will have sustained will be minimal." Snape said.

McGonagall sighed. "I thought as much. We still should search, in case the werewolf hasn't transformed yet. Severus, can I count on you to alert the other teachers as to what has happened, and to help organise a search?" He nodded silently. "Would you also escort Miss Granger back to her dormitory? It would be unwise for her to go alone in case the wolf somehow manages to launch another attack on her." Snape gave another nod, but Hermione noticed the muscle in his jaw clench.

"Miss Granger," McGonagall said, with a small smile. "While I still think that your actions were unwise today… I would like to thank you. I might not be here if it weren't for you."

Hermione blushed. "It was no trouble, Professor."

There was a pause while the two women looked at each other, then McGonagall said, "Well. There is work to be done. Severus, I shall see you soon. Good afternoon, Miss Granger." With that, she turned and briskly walked through the Potions classroom.

Standing awkwardly, Hermione avoided Snape's eyes, looking everywhere but at him. She realised suddenly that they were standing in his office. She had never been inside it before, and her curiosity was instantly piqued. Naturally, there was a chair and desk, the latter piled high with countless pieces of parchment, no doubt the homework assignments that he set his students. In the corner, there was a more comfortable looking armchair, and the walls were obscured by thousands upon thousands of books. Though she couldn't see the spines, Hermione had no doubt that they would be filled with knowledge on a range of different subjects, and she had to prevent herself from walking to the nearest shelf and examining the tomes there. She wondered if her Professor had read every single one of them.

Suddenly, she remembered where she was, and looked back at Snape. He had moved not a muscle, and was watching her drink in the surroundings, with a speculative look upon his face. It was a relief to see that he no longer looked angry.

"Come. I shall take you to your dormitory." He murmured quietly.

Feeling her face colour at the thought that he'd been watching her avidly – and slightly rudely – examining his office, she followed him meekly through the Potions classroom. Without breaking his stride, he took out his wand and put the room to rights, eradicating any evidence of what had recently happened.

They traipsed through the Entrance Hall, and started up the marble staircase.

"I assume that all of today's afternoon lessons will be cancelled," Snape said. "It wouldn't be prudent to allow the students to wander around the school while we are searching. As such, it is my wish that you remain in Gryffindor Tower for the rest of the day, for your own safety. Do not venture out of it. Even with Potter's Invisibility Cloak, you are not invincible to attack."

"Yes, sir."

A door suddenly banged close by them, startling them both. Snape grabbed Hermione's shoulders and pushed her behind a tapestry, pinning her against a wall. He pulled his wand out and listened intently. The sound of running footsteps and giggling floated past the entrance to the passageway, and then there was silence once more.

Once again, Hermione was very much aware of the way he was pressed against her, and cursed her libido. Today must just have been one of those days. Every time she had been in close proximity to her Professor, some inappropriate thought or another had crossed her mind. It was stupid – both to think such thoughts about her professor, and – she felt pathetic for even entertaining the notion – hoping that somehow, he would feel the same.

Snape turned back to look at her, and suddenly seemed to realise how close he was to her. Hermione fervently hoped that what she was thinking wasn't written all over her face, and then remembered that it wouldn't matter anyway. If he wanted to, he could just enter her mind and know exactly what she was thinking at that moment.

Moving away from her, he muttered, "My apologies."

"It's fine." She murmured back.

They continued walking through the castle, up numerous flights of stairs and down extensive corridors, until finally, they were on the seventh floor corridor where Gryffindor Tower was located. Hermione turned to Snape.

"Well, thank you for everything today, Professor," she said. Turning around, she started to make her way towards the common room.

Halfway down the corridor, a hand grabbed hers. "Wait."

* * *

Severus registered the coolness of Hermione's farewell as she walked away. He was ashamed to admit that his behaviour had been appalling. The girl had gone out of her way to help him – something that very few people had done before – and he had disregarded it completely.

Something else he was loath to admit was that he didn't like the girl being so aloof with him. Their… association was something which he actually enjoyed, and he didn't want to break the temperamental bond that they had made.

He had only been so abrupt with her in his office because of his reaction to the thoughts in her head. Without her knowledge, he had slipped into her mind to make sure that she was all right, as she had not opened her eyes, making him wonder if she had gone into shock. However, he had got more than he had bargained for. Coupled together with how her body had writhed slightly beneath him, he had been affected on a primal level. As such, he had moved away from her as fast as possible, so as to prevent her from seeing the physical evidence of his thoughts.

There was no excuse, however, for the way he had stayed pressed against her as he had her pinned against the wall. It was something he had done on instinct, but even so, it was inappropriate.

It seemed that he was letting his control slip, letting the girl in further than was wise. But then, there was no reason for him to prevent it from happening. He was no longer working as a double agent, and so he was perfectly free to live his life however he so wished.

On a whim, he started forwards and reached out to stop her. His hand encircled hers. "Wait."

The girl turned around, confusion in her eyes.

"As Minerva said earlier – your actions today were most unwise. However," he said quickly, at the impatient noise she made, "it would seem… appropriate… that I express my appreciation for… for… helping me today," he finished somewhat awkwardly.

Waiting anxiously while she regarded him, he was relieved when a smile broke out over her face. "You're welcome… Severus," she said hesitantly.

Severus realised that this was the first time that she had actually called him by his given name. What was strange though, was that he actually liked it.

"Well… I'll be going," the girl said, looking pointedly down at their still-linked hands. Severus let go, and they stared at each other for a long moment before they set off in opposite directions. At the end of the corridor, Severus looked back, to find her looking back at him. After another moment, they both simultaneously continued on their path.

* * *

**A/N: As always, thank you for sticking with me. This was supposed to be a Valentine's Day chapter... But a range of factors prevented that from happening. I've been ill, had lots of uni work to do, and had some personal problems in my life. I'm sorry.**

**I hope you're still enjoying this story, and hopefully I'll be able to upload more very soon. My exams will be finished in a month's time, meaning I'll be on my summer holidays. Fingers crossed, I should be able to update more then.  
**

**So... If you did enjoy it, please, please review! They really make my day. Even if it's a review with constructive criticism, I don't mind. Just let me know what you think!  
**

**Thanks everyone! :) x**


End file.
